Humility and Perception
by can't think
Summary: Mary Bennet was hardly in the story of Pride and Prejudice because she was experiencing a story of her own. Witness Mary as she deals with her own crossings in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes (who reads these?): I highly doubt this story will be true to rules of society and history. Feel free to correct my mistakes, but I'm more inclined to take heed if I'm politely informed. Also, if there's something I want to put in my story, I will keep it in my story. I welcome literary criticism as well (again, politeness is more influential). I think my grammar and spelling are decent enough but I'm not perfect. I also like the long sentences you find in Jane Austen novels. So, I might have sentences that are run ons. Feel free to give your opinion on that.**

**This story is more than just Mary's perspective of Pride and Prejudice. It's mostly what was going on with her during it. I have this story planned out, so hopefully things will go according to plan. Or it will be a big flop! :) I hope you enjoy.**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. (1)

However this was a truth that quite escaped the notice of Mary Bennet. It wasn't that she didn't desire to marry or to even fall in love, but thoughts and concerns of fortune never often passed through her head. She supposed, though, if she had enough money to buy an endless supply of books she'd be quite happy.

No, what Mary wanted more than anything, even more than intellect and accomplishments, though she did desire those as well, was someone who noticed her existence.

Yes, it would be quite nice if that were to occur. For you see Mary Bennet suffered from more than just Middle Child Syndrome. She also suffered from plain looks, a dull personality, and mediocre achievements. Many people were polite to her, if you call a forced smile following her sermonizing polite, but really didn't bother associating with her if it could be helped.

There was perhaps one person who didn't mind socializing with the third Bennet sister, but that is a subject to be discussed later, though quite soon. This said person wasn't a member of her family. No, her family was quite preoccupied with themselves and each other.

Her father, though he really did love all his children, was more inclined to notice the natural intellect of his favorite daughter Elizabeth. Mary wished to have such intellect to win her father's approval but she was sure he found her knowledge more amusing than anything. Mr. Bennet didn't mind noting sense in his eldest daughter as well, other than that he was quite preoccupied with reading in his study.

Mrs. Bennet focused on getting her daughter's married. Her attention was mostly on her favorite, Lydia, and Kitty as well, both who were almost as preoccupied with men, clothing, and social events as their mother. She also noticed Jane, who, being the eldest, the most beautiful, and of the kindest disposition was most likely to get married anytime soon.

Kitty and Lydia of course bonded quite well with each other. Lydia, being a lively, attention-seeking, and bossy girl needed a lively, attention-seeking pushover such as Kitty.

Jane and Lizzy, being the God-sent individuals they were, seeing as everyone in Hertfordshire enjoyed Jane's beauty and sweet nature and Lizzy's quick tongue and sense of humor, created the sort of bond that perfect, mature beings such as themselves often do.

If that weren't enough, Jane and Lizzy quite often took a motherly role on the two youngest girls. Mary supposed that since she wasn't wild like Kitty and Lydia she didn't receive such attention, save a "Thank you Mary" that Lizzy sacrificed after Mary shared some of her most recently discovered knowledge. Either way, Mary knew such a treatment would annoy her, though sometimes an annoyance is what a person needs most .

Perhaps it was half Mary's fault, if she didn't lock herself in her room with her books all the time people might remember her more often. Or rather, if people remembered her perhaps she wouldn't lock herself in room with her books all the time. It was quite the vicious cycle. She partly did it because it was rather dull and disheartening to be ignored all the time. She also did it because she wanted to be noticed for her accomplishments, to have something going for her that her sisters didn't have. Her plain looks were always overshadowed by her sister's beauty. It was only fair for her to overshadow all of them in something.

Yes, what Mary wanted more than anything was someone who noticed her existence.

Perhaps Mary Bennet needed to notice that someone already did...Oh, but that is a subject to be discussed later, though quite soon.

**I hope casting a bit of negative light on some of the characters doesn't bother people too much, this is Mary's perspective after all. **

**I will be using quotes from the book. I didn't see anything in the rules opposing it, but I can always edit if I need to. Either way, I will be citing.**

**_1. Page 5 of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen._**

**The title (Humility and Perception): Since this is a story that takes place during Pride and Prejudice I wanted to use antonyms. Perception, or at least how I'm using it, is having a clear view point of someone without the clouding of prejudices. Hopefully, if all goes according to plan Mary will learn to be more humble. And a certain character will have a proper perspective of who Mary is, not just who she appears to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I know, a second chapter up so soon. Believe me, this won't be a regular occurance. Even though I have a few chapters roughly written, I don't want to put too many chapters up at once. Since last chapter was short I kind of wanted to get a little into the story. **

**This is Mary's perspective of the 2nd chapter of Pride and Prejudice. This chapter will have a lot of quotes from the book. This will probably, and hopefully, be the chapter with the most quotes, and then the story will become it's own...from what i perceive :D . Not too much is happening in this chapter, it's just showing a little more how Mary fits into the family. I took a few ideas on Mary's character and role in the family from the 2005 movie.** **However, I'm trying (_trying)_ to stick to the plot from the book. Next chapter, hopefully, will get a little more interesting. **

Mary Bennet, suffering from the inobservance of others, learned to be inobservant herself. Her family was sitting together discussing the many goings on of the town. Mary was hardly paying attention yet couldn't help but notice they mentioned a name, Mr. Bingley, that wasn't of her acquaintance.

"I hope Mr. Bingley will like it, Lizzy."(1) said Mr. Bennet in regards to hat Elizabeth was trimming. Mary, curious and deciding perhaps to take more than a passive role in the conversation, entered in with a:

"Who's Mr. Bingley?"

"We are in no way to know what Mr. Bingley likes, since we are not to visit."(2) Mrs. Bennet said, skimming over Mary's disregarded question. Mary glanced at her four sisters; none seemed to be confused as to who Mr. Bingley was.

The conversation continued on. Mrs. Bennet was complaining how Mrs. Long wouldn't be able to introduce someone, Mary supposed Mr. Bingley, to the Bennets.

"Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr. Bingley to her." Mr. Bennet quipped. (3)

"Who's Mr. Bingley?" Mary tried again, to no avail.

Seeing as no one decided to clear her confusion Mary started to pay less attention to the conversation and more to her book. Though from the snatches she heard of it Mrs. Bennet was complaining that introductions were nonsense. Before she knew it, it was her time to enter the conversation.

"What say you, Mary?" her father asked "for you are a young lady of deep reflection, I know and read great books, and make extracts." (4)

Oh how wonderful, he was mocking her intelligence again. Mary wished to say something very sensible, but knew not how. (5) Of course, she hadn't been paying that much attention, though she might have if she knew what they were talking about.

"While Mary is adjusting her ideas," (6) (Quite pleased to hear your appraisal of my intelligence papa, Mary thought) "Let us return to Mr. Bingley." (6)

"I am sick of Mr. Bingley!" (7)

"Me too," Mary muttered, flipping a page.

It was then that Mr. Bennet finally announced his visitation to Mr. Bingley. This information was of little consequence to Mary, until a split second later the house broke out into such tumultuous jubilation Mary was startled and dropped her book on her foot.

"OH!" Mary shouted.

"Even Mary is excited!" Kitty giggled to Lydia. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! Why ever so? Who would pay attention to her?" Lydia muttered back, quietly so her parents wouldn't hear but not bothering if Mary did.

Mary shot an unnoticed glare to Lydia and snatched the offending book off of the floor. Their father exited the room and it took no time for Mrs. Bennet to announce that Mr. Bingley was sure to dance with her youngest and favorite child.

"Oh, I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest."(8) Lydia boasted, giving a pointed look to Mary, who just happened to be the shortest.

Mary snorted. It was no consequence to her. She was certain she'd rather not have the attention of someone who would heed Lydia of all people.

**I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but hopefully things will be a little more interesting in the next one.**

**And I must give credit to the woman who wrote about a third of this chapter for me.**

**Quotes:**

**1. Page 8 from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**

**2. Page 8 from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**

**3. Page 9 from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**

**4. Page 9 from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**

**5. Page 9 from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**

**6. Page 9 from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**

**7. Page 9 from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**

**8. Page 10 from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's another chapter. I like this one better than the other 2. It's more interesting in my opinion. It's probably the last chapter I'll post for the next 2 weeks. I probably won't post anymore this week, and next week I'm going on vacation. But, if I get enough interest to post the next chapter I will TRY to before I leave on Saturday. No quotes in this one…will, one sorta, but not really. Hope you enjoy**

Mary's skills of inobservance were not enough for her to retain her lack of knowledge of the topic that was joyously discussed. Indeed, Mr. Bingley was all she heard about from the rest of the female population of her household. She had finally discovered Mr. Bingley was a very rich, young man who had taken Netherfield. If Mary believed in telekinetic powers she would have sent the poor chap a mental message to move out of Netherfield before he met her mother. She knew Mrs. Bennet was likely to parade her daughters in front of the young man until he picked one just to have some peace of mind. Mary wasn't too afraid of this; she would be the last daughter to be thrust before him. The honor of being first would go to Jane, naturally, being the eldest and the prettiest young lady in all Hertfordshire. Though Lydia wasn't out of the question, with her addictive personality and favored position with their mother.

The days wore on, and still Mr. Bingley was all that was discussed. He even paid visit to Mr. Bennet, though none of the girls had the honor of meeting him. Finally, the Meryton Assembly arrived and the house was equivalent to a war zone as the young ladies prepared for it.

"Jane! I'm going to borrow your green dress!"

"Oh-"

"That's not fair, Lydia! I asked her first!"

"Oh please Kitty, you can't even fit in it!"

"Lydia, I didn't say you could borrow my necklace."

"Well you didn't say I couldn't either, Lizzy."

"You didn't even ask!"

"Kitty, you're in my way! Let me use the mirror."

"I was here first, Lydia! cough"

Mary groaned from her room and laid her head on top of her book. This assembly was twice the headache they normally were thanks to Mr. Bingley.

Mary wasn't planning on getting ready until about an hour before they left, and she still had a good four to go. She figured on tossing on her nicest grey dress and twisting her hair in a simple bun. That was plenty. Even if she dressed in Cinderella's ball gown she figured she wouldn't be asked to dance. That was more than fine with her. Her first experience at an assembly was quite dreadful. She had danced with her father, made so many mistakes, and stepped on so many feet she was the comical relief of the night. It was the only time she ever danced, and the only time she ever would dance.

Mary hadn't even wanted to go out into society that soon. It was allowed, and strongly encouraged by her mother, that all girls could come out when they turned sixteen. Mary preferred to have waited until eighteen, for she knew she wouldn't have been able to go older than that. Her mother did not like this, but her father stated Mary could make her own decision on the matter. This would have worked out well, despite her mother's nagging, if Kitty hadn't turned sixteen the next year. Her mother, with her scheming mind, announced Kitty was not allowed to go out until Mary did. Kitty, of course, never stopped wailing about the injustice of it all. Betwixt the combined nagging efforts of Kitty and Mrs. Bennet, Mary finally gave up and ventured out into society.

This, of course, lead to Lydia's cries of injustice for being the only sister not out. Mrs. Bennet quite agreed with her, but Mr. Bennet would not have a daughter out at fourteen. However, betwixt the combined nagging efforts of Lydia and Mrs. Bennet, Lydia was finally allowed out into society the next year at age fifteen.

Kitty cried out more injustice until Lydia informed her she would make things much more amusing. ("After all, who will you hang about with? Mary? Please!") Kitty quickly got over the injustice of it all. Lizzy thought it quite unfair, after all she had to wait till sixteen, but decided it best to just let it go and move forward with her life. Jane, undoubtedly, thought it best for Lydia to come out. She quite agreed that it was unfair for one sister to watch her four sisters have all the fun. Mary was indifferent to the whole nonsense. Lydia could take her place for all she cared!

* * *

And so, Mary found herself sitting, in her grey dress and simple bun, at the assembly, very bored. She wished she had remembered to sneak in a book, but alas, she had waited longer than she expected to get ready and had to scramble to get that done.

Mr. Bingley had arrived and was dancing his second dance with Jane already, to no surprise of Mary. He had brought with him his two sisters, who seemed like perfect little snots to her, and two other men. One was his brother-in-law and the other a young man named Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy seemed alright to her, he preferred sitting alone to socializing, which Mary had to admit was what she preferred doing herself. Most people seemed to think he was proud and arrogant, Mary thought perhaps he just didn't enjoy the trivialities of mindless enjoyments such as assemblies. Overall, though, Mary regarded Mr. Darcy with unconcern more than anything. Perhaps because it seemed he noticed Lizzy more than anyone else in the room. But alas, that was typical, no one would notice plain, little Mary Bennet.

"Hello Miss Mary, how are you this evening?"

Mary looked up to see Mr. Richard Singleton. Mr. Singleton was a good-looking young man of four and twenty who worked for her uncle, Mr. Philips. He was an old friend of the family, even before he began working for her uncle.

"I'm doing well, I suppose, Mr. Singleton. How are you doing?"

"Quite well. I must say though, you look rather bored."

Mary smiled.

"You know how I hate these assemblies."

Richard smiled at Mary and sat down next to her. Richard liked all the Bennets, including Mary. He found them to be a very amusing family and spent time in acquaintance with all of them, even Mary. He actually really enjoyed talking to Mary. He found her very interesting. Even though others found her conceited and annoying with her learning habits, he discovered it was more of an outer shell she built up for herself. People regarded Mary as plain and uninteresting and so Mary clung to her achievements to have something her sisters couldn't claim. Mr. Singleton was a very cordial young man, and though at first he thought her moralizing to be dull and pedantic, didn't ignore her or push her away as others did. After giving her a chance and conversing with her he came to discover there was more to her than just her dull intelligence. There was more thought and heart to her than she allowed to reveal to those who just ignored her. And though her bookish ways and moralizing were still a part of her, he found her pursuit of knowledge honorable, and her attachment to simple morals innocent and endearing. After all, many people could use a little reminder of simple virtues now and then.

Mr. Singleton did not even find Mary plain as everyone muttered she was. Sure she may have been awkward when she was younger, but he thought she was growing out of it as the years went by. Many people didn't notice, though, for she didn't spend her time beautifying herself as most young ladies did. Her hair and clothes were simple and she never bothered tweezing her eyebrows or wearing powder. She also regularly hid behind her reading glasses, though she had taken them off tonight. She didn't have the ideal, classical looks like her sister Jane but Mr. Singleton actually found the perfect, idealistic looks of Jane to be boring. He thought Mary had an interesting, unique beauty to her that most people didn't notice. But enchanting mysteries can be discovered by those who take the effort to open their eyes.

These, of course, were all thoughts Mr. Singleton kept to himself, for it had only been the past year he started asking himself what they meant. No one thought anything of Richard's acquaintance with Mary, for they all knew Richard to be a nice young man who befriended all. Most of her family thought that he was likely to have his eye on Kitty or Lydia for he danced with them often at assemblies and they liked to flirt with him.

"Well perhaps I can make this assembly a little less boring if you would share the next dance with me." Richard said, a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Singleton, but you know how I feel about dancing." Mary said politely.

Richard feigned a depressed sigh.

"Miss Mary, when will you cut a man some slack?" Mr. Richard said in mock disappointment. "I'm sure I've asked you about every assembly for a dance, and you've never once thrown me a bone. I supposed you find me repulsive."

Mary laughed at his antics.

"Perhaps I do," Mary joked. "But you know how I embarrassed myself at my first assembly. I'd rather history did not repeat itself."

"I could teach you if you want."

"All the more reason for others to laugh."

"Alright, you win...any interesting books you've read lately?"

Richard chuckled as Mary's eyes lit up.

"Why yes! I've just finished reading-"

"Oh Richard!" Mary was cut off as Lydia's voice rang through the air. The pair looked up to see Kitty and Lydia approaching.

"Richard, how are you?" Lydia asked flirtatiously. Kitty giggled.

"I'm doing well, how are you ladies doing?"

"Wonderful, now that you're here," said Lydia.

"Well." Kitty answered, giggling.

"You must dance, Richard. You don't have to sit here, listening to Mary," said Lydia. "No need to be polite to her, have some fun after all."

Mary scowled and Richard frowned.

"It's alright, she was just telling me about a most interesting book." He said, smiling at Mary.

"Oh pooh! Don't be silly! Come on." Lydia said, grabbing Richard by the arm to pull him to the dance floor.

"I-" Richard said, throwing Mary a look. He was in quite a predicament. He wanted to stay and talk with Mary, but he didn't want to be rude to Lydia either, even though she was being rude. Mary gave him a reassuring smile.

"Just go." She muttered to him. "Or I'll never hear the end of it tomorrow."

Richard chuckled a little but followed Lydia and Kitty reluctantly. Mary sighed a little, but brushed it off. It was typical for others to prefer the company of her sisters anyway.

* * *

The evening continued on, and Mary sat in boredom and silence, watching her sisters enjoy themselves with the various amusements of the assembly. Mr. Singleton was standing a little ways off, conversing with his friend and colleague, Mr. Jenson, a young man the same age as Richard. They happened to be standing next to two of the visitors that had provoked much interest, a Miss Bingley and a Mr. Darcy.

Caroline Bingley leaned over to Mr. Darcy.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there is not one accomplished young lady at this entire assembly." She said haughtily.

Richard, overhearing, could help but enter into their conversation.

"Don't be quick to speak; over there is Miss Mary Bennet. She is the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood. (1)" he said fondly, gazing at Mary seated not too far away. "She plays the piano and studies and reads many subjects."

Mary, overhearing, shot him a grateful smile. A small smile crept across Richard's lips.

Miss Bingley looked scandalized at the interference in her conversation. Not noticing, Mr. Jenson, wanting to join in the conversation with the young lady, leaned over to Miss Bingley.

"If you ask me she has much to be improved. I mean, she plays well but is rather dull to listen to. And though she is well studied her intelligence isn't much of her own, it doesn't lie much outside the knowledge of what she reads. She's also quite conceited about all her accomplishments, which takes away from her performance."

Luckily for Mary, she was too busy staring blankly into the crowd to hear this, pondering a philosophical theory she had read that day. Luckily for Mr. Jenson, Richard was too busy staring stupidly at Mary to hear this, pondering something that had nothing to with philosophy.

Miss Bingley smirked at Mary.

"And pray tell are there any pretty accomplished girls in the neighborhood?"

Mr. Jenson, quite pleased with having a conversation with a rich, attractive young lady such as Caroline went on to say:

"Well over there is Miss Elizabeth, her sister. She's quite smart and reads often as well, though not as much as her sister. And she's plays a little piano. She's pleasing enough to listen to."

Mr. Darcy looked over at Elizabeth and his eyes stayed there. Miss Bingley huffed and grabbed him by the cuff of his sleeve.

"Mr. Darcy you have yet to dance with, perhaps we should."

Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley left, leaving a disappointed Mr. Jenson and an unaware Richard behind.

"What happened?" Richard said, coming to.

Mr. Jenson looked at his friend piteously.

"You're pathetic."

**I'll explain why Lydia calls him by his first name later, but kudos to anyone if they recognize him. **

**Even though I love love/hate relationships, this won't be one. I do have a love/hate fic in my head for Mary, but I don't know if or when I'll ever write it. This one was pleading more to be written.**

**1. Mary overhears herself being called "the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood" to Caroline on page 14 of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I decided to make Richard the one to call her that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I only had one person ask to continue, but I decided to update anyway before I left. Anyway, I think I'm going to make this humor as well, cuz I find this chapter, and the one's following, funny. It's kind of a silly chapter, but I like it. It's a bit short too. And after this chapter it will get more into the plot and all the conflicty goodness. Mary might be OOC. Or maybe not. She's just displaying her jealousy.**

**Also, Richard and Mary are fairly good friends, so that might help things to make more sense. Oh, and please R/R so I can know what you think! Thanks!**

The assembly ended and the very next day found the Lucas' calling on the Bennets to discuss the ball. Mary marked in her mind with disgust how the conversation dare turn to Mr. Darcy's pride and how he labeled Elizabeth's appearance as merely tolerable. Apparently it was a most evil thing for him to call her tolerable. Never mind the fact most of Hertfordshire had been calling herself plain for years, with few barely batting an eyelash.

"Oh, but of course, everyone loves Lizzy and caters to her," Mary thought spitefully to herself. "Any who dare say anything of negativity towards her should go to the gallows, for it would be most deserving."

"I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine," (1) she heard Eliza say.

"Oh, yes!" Mary thought. "It is oh so mortifying for one mere man to think you're looks tolerable. Please!"

"Pride," Mary entered in calmly, "is a very common failing, I believe. (Which most of you have possessed at one time or another, so perhaps you should forget about Mr. Darcy's and worry about your own!) By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed, that human nature is prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. (Mary tried to ignore how much this sounded like herself, telling her it was something the others needed to hear.) Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves; vanity to what we would have others think of us. (So it's your vanity that's 'mortified' Elizabeth. It might be helpful if you got over yourself!)" (2)

This insight was unsurprisingly brushed off as the young Lucas boy got in a childish argument with her mother. Mary endured no more than a moment of this before exiting the room to head off upstairs.

"I suppose I shall take company to my books!" Mary muttered. "For they listen to me better than most humans do."

It was shortly after this that Mary was finally able to vent her feelings. A large party had assembled itself at the Lucas' and Mr. Singleton was in attendance. Mr. Singleton was one of the few she counted as a friend, for she never felt judged when speaking to him. She had a habit of saying more to him than she did others, though perhaps she said a little too much at times, for she had a habit of complaining about her family. This, though, she brushed off because she found him to be someone she could trust and a little venting did her some good.

Mary was observing Elizabeth's behavior towards Mr. Darcy when Mr. Singleton approached.

"Hello there, Miss Mary!"

Mary gave Richard a serious look

"Mr. Singleton, have you not heard about the most grievous evil that has taken place?" she asked him gravely.

Mr. Singleton looked nervous.

"I-is everything alright, Mary?"

"Is everything alright, he asks!" Mary said incredulously. "Ha! How can anything be alright? Do you see Elizabeth talking to that Mr. Darcy over there?"

"Yes."

"Well! That-that...MAN had the nerve of calling Lizzy's appearance tolerable! Tolerable! Everyone is in such uproar about it!"

Richard smirked at the sarcasm dripping from Mary's voice.

"Can you imagine?" Mary continued. "How can anyone say such a dreadful thing about our dear, sweet Lizzy? He is hated by all, as well he should be! And Elizabeth wants to have nothing to do with him!

Never mind the fact that I have been called plain by most of Hertfordshire. I say, if I had written all those people out of my acquaintance it would be most improper and I would barely have any acquaintances left! Not to mention that would include my two younger sisters, and my mother oft times! "

Richard gave her a sad smile but Mary continued.

"Oh but not Lizzy! No one should say a negative thing about Lizzy! One mere, stupid man out of all the men she's ever met and will ever meet called her tolerable." Mary mockingly threw a distressed hand to her forehead. "I don't see how the world goes on through such an evil!"

Richard chuckled at Mary's antics. Though he felt sorry for her at times, her jealousy of her sisters could be amusing. He was very glad, though, that the party was loud with chatter and no one was near them to hear it.

Mary bolted upright in her seat.

"Come! Let us go to the window to see how the world fares through this." She said. She stood up quickly and charged to the window in the hallway, placing her teacup on a small, nearby table. Richard followed, chuckling as he went.

Mary peered out the window.

"Look at that!" she exclaimed. "How dare it! How dare it! The world, it goes on! It is still operating in its normal fashion despite all the wickedness that has occurred."

Mary turned to a laughing Richard.

"Do you hear that?" she asked in astonishment. "Do you hear that cricket? It is chirping! Chirping I say! How dare it chirp! How dare it!"

Mary turned towards the open window.

"Stop it! Stop it this instant!" She called. "It is a most grievous evil!"

Richard sides hurt from his laughter.

"Please cease with the sermonizing, Mary! We're an old married couple and this is our house after all."

Mary and Richard looked out the window to see Sir and Lady Lucas a few feet off in the darkness, wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Oh, sorry," she called out the window in embarrassment. Richard sat on the floor in laughter, barely able to keep himself up, tears streaming down his face. Mary slid onto the floor next to him, very embarrassed.

"Oh my, that was embarrassing." she said, with a horrified look on her face. Richard laughed harder in response.

"Oh there you are, Richard!" Mr. Jenson said, walking into the hall. Mr. Jenson stopped and looked at the scene before him. Mary and Richard were both sitting on the floor, the latter laughing as if he never laughed before, and the former looking mortified.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Jenson asked. Mary's eyes met Mr. Jenson's.

"No. A most grievous evil has occurred." Mary shot a look up at the window. "Two actually."

Richard continued laughing. Mr. Jenson groaned.

"Please Mary; you know Richard is the only one who finds your sermons tolerable," he said, walking off.

"T-tolerable!" Mr. Singleton stuttered out, and continued laughing.

"That was quite rude!" Mary said, watching Mr. Jensen's retreating figure. Mr. Singleton eventually calmed down and the pair stood up.

"I must ask, Miss Mary, how much sugar have you put in your tea this evening?"

"Oh I don't know," she said. She took the teacup she placed on the table and took a sip from it. "I've been awfully bored and all I've been doing is drinking tea to occupy myself. And I hate the taste of tea so I put a good amount of sugar in it."

Mr. Singleton stopped Mary from taking another sip, took the cup, and placed it on the table.

"Perhaps you should drink water for the rest of the evening," he said.

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed. "Someone is playing the piano! It's probably Lizzy, she's such a show off! I must have my turn at the instrument as well."

Mary entered the sitting room and approached the piano where Elizabeth was finishing her song.

"Come now, Lizzy. Let me have a go on the piano forte." Mary said, shooing her sister off. Elizabeth got up, looking slightly irritated, while the rest of the crowd looked disappointed. Mary flipped through a music book and found what she wanted.

"Oh yes! I've been practicing this one all week!" she said. "Mr. Singleton, do you mind turning the pages for me?"

Richard smiled.

"I'd be glad to."

Mary started off her long concerto, while the guests watched her in boredom or ignored her. Mr. Singleton, however, found her playing interesting, or perhaps it was the player he was interested in. Her manner was outwardly conceited and pedantic but as he watched her closely he saw something else. He saw passion in her eyes as she played, as if all her hopes and dreams were being placed into the very piece she was playing. Her normally grey eyes lit up and Mr. Singleton noted flecks of blue in them. Mr. Singleton was preoccupied in thought, until the said object of his interest stopped and looked up at him impatiently.

"Well, aren't you going to turn the page?" she asked.

"Oh!" Mr. Singleton exclaimed, coming out of his thoughts. He looked anxiously around the room to see people staring curiously at him. Mr. Jenson was next to him, snickering. It was to him Richard muttered:

"I fear I cannot concentrate on turning pages, please take my place."

Mr. Jenson smirked at him.

"And why not?"

"Just do it, or I'll tell Maria Lucas you'd like to hear about the new dress she received for her birthday."

Mr. Jenson shot a mortified look in Maria's direction and quickly agreed to Richard's pleas.

"Miss Mary," Mr. Jenson announced. "I'm afraid I'll have to take Richard's place, for he is quite muddle headed at the moment and cannot concentrate on page turning."

Richard shot a deadly glare at Mr. Jenson, who smiled innocently at him.

"Fine, just pay attention and don't mess up." Mary said, with an impatient glance at Richard. Richard smiled sheepishly.

Mary finished her long concerto and received a polite applause from most, and a genuine applause from Mr. Singleton. Kitty and Lydia rushed up to the piano.

"Oh Mary, do play something we can dance to!" Kitty exclaimed. "Like a Scotch or Irish air!"

Mary looked scandalized.

"Richard, you should join us." Lydia said. "It's much more interesting than staring at Mary."

Mr. Jenson snorted in his drink, but was quickly apprehended by Maria Lucas.

"Oh Mr. Jenson! You turn the pages quite nicely!" she said, dotingly. "You must join us in dancing."

Mr. Jenson gave Maria a forced smile and it was Mr. Singleton's turn to snort into his drink. But alas, the two shared each others fate as they were dragged from the piano to dance with the 3 girls, along with some of the Lucas' and a few officers.

Mary glared at the scene and unwillingly started a few silly Scotch and Irish airs that the crowd seemed more entertained by than her long practiced concerto.

"Cretins." she muttered.

**_1. Page 21. Volume I, Chapter 5 of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen_**

**_2. Page 21, Volume I, Chapter 5 of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen (Minus what's contained in parenthesis of course)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Well, here you go! Another update. Thanks again to all who reviewed, even though I thanked all of you personally (sorry if I missed anyone!), and I also want to thank those who Favorited or Alerted my story since I haven't thanked you personally. I like this chapter, I hope you like it too. I hope Mary doesn't seem too OOC around Richard. I don't know about you, but I personally behave differently around different people. I like to think Richard and Mary's friendship helps her to come out of her shell a little bit.**

**Also, since Eleniel Cullen, one of my amazing readers, finds the numbers after quotes annoying I will discontinue doing so. Rather, I will just list the quotes I use after the story. Also, instead of giving the page number, since we all have different printings of the book, I will just put the Chapter and Volume number. But who reads that part anyway!**

The days wore on. News of the regiment being in town excited Mary's two younger sisters, while an invitation for Jane to dine at the Bingley's excited her two elder. Both occurrences excited their mother. Unfortunately, Mr. Bingley was not to attend the dinner and so Mrs. Bennet made Jane go on horseback in hopes she would have to stay the night at Netherfield. To Mrs. Bennet's delight, Jane fell ill and had to stay at Netherfield longer than planned; Elizabeth walked to Netherfield to take care of her. Mary thought this to be quite silly. Why walk all the way when she could go by horse? She wondered how her father thought Elizabeth to be the smart one. Of course, that was Elizabeth for you, always playing the hero. While her two elder sisters were away, Mary tried to engage Mr. Bennet in conversation but he seemed rather bored to be a part of it. But to his delight, Jane and Lizzy finally came home from Netherfield. All in all, everything was rather dull for poor Mary, though she did feel concern for Jane. Little did she know, however, that her life was about to become more interesting than she had ever expected, for a letter arrived that would change her life forever.

They were all at breakfast the day after Jane and Lizzy came home when Mr. Bennet announced they would have an addition to their family party that very day.

"Do you think Mama is going to have a baby?" Mary heard Kitty whisper to Lydia. Mary choked on her juice.

"Kitty, you idiot!" Lydia whispered back. "Why would papa know, and not Mama?"

Mr. Bennet announced it would be Mr. Collins, his distant cousin who was to inherit the estate and turn them all out upon Mr. Bennet's death. Mrs. Bennet, of course, was not looking forward to the arrival of this man as she couldn't help but express. Mr. Bennet read the letter he had received from Mr. Collins a month ago.

In his letter it was expressed that Mr. Collins was quite sorry for the argument that occurred between Mr. Bennet and his father. He went on to say he was a clergyman for a parsonage and he was coming to make amends to Mr. Bennet's daughters for entailing the estate.

Mary was quite struck with this letter. He sounded very humble, amiable, and apologetic and expressed this all in very intelligible composition. And he was a clergyman! Mary always thought she would marry a clergyman if anybody. And he wanted to make amends to his cousins! Mary wondered if perhaps he meant to seek a wife amongst them. Mary was quite shocked at these thoughts and wondered where they came from. Perhaps she was as silly and romantic as her two younger sisters. Oh, but what did she expect? That he would pick her? Mary mentally berated herself for being so silly. She briefly complimented him on the composition of his letter. She wasn't sure what she was saying but she knew she couldn't express her other thoughts.

Mr. Collins arrived in due time. He wasn't very handsome but Mary hardly cared. He carried himself very formally and properly, which Mary mentally commended him for.

Mr. Collins surveyed his cousins before turning to Mrs. Bennet.

"Mrs. Bennet, I must say how struck I am with your young daughters. I have heard much of their beauty, but fame has fallen short of the truth-"

Mary heart sunk. She knew he meant her, she was very plain. He must have expected them all to be beauties.

"They are all very handsome and more so than I expected. I am sure in due time they will all be well disposed in marriage."

Mary lifted her eyes up in surprise. He had said they were _all_ handsome. That included her! Many people complimented Mrs. Bennet on her daughters' beauty, but it was always said that she "had beautiful daughters" with an odd look toward Mary. But there was no odd look, and he had said all!

Mary didn't understand what was wrong with her. She never felt this silly about a young man before, especially not one she first met. She really _was_ behaving like her younger sisters...and yet she didn't mind.

Mary spent dinner with her mind in a fog, but hung on Mr. Collins every word. He spoke quite beautifully and eloquently and had nothing but compliments for those he spoke to and about. He seemed a very cordial sort indeed. After teatime he wanted to read to his cousins. This put a very good impression on Mary; he seemed to enjoy reading as much as she did! Not only that but he rejected a silly novel that Mary herself would have never touched, for Fordyce's Sermons which happened to be her 3rd favorite book to read. Mary suddenly felt as if it was her favorite overall.

Mary was enraptured with the reading until Lydia interrupted.

"Do you know, mamma, that my uncle Philips talks of turning away Richard? And if he does Colonel Forster will hire him. My aunt told me so herself on Saturday. I shall walk to Meryton to-morrow to hear more about it, and to ask when Mr. Denny comes back from town."

Mary, though quite irritated with Lydia's interruption, looked up in surprise. Poor Mr. Singleton! It couldn't be! Whatever could have happened? Mary joined her mother and sisters in apologizing for Lydia's behavior, then spent the evening in admiration of Mr. Collins and regret for her friend Richard.

The next day brought forth discussion on their walk to Meryton. Lydia loudly asked at breakfast who was going to go with her. Kitty, Jane, and Lizzy all expressed a willingness to go. Mary, hoping Mr. Collins would answer before she was specifically asked, was not disappointed.

"Mr. Collins, you should go with them. It will give you a chance to see the town." Mr. Bennet, annoyed with his pompous, talkative cousin, quickly offered.

Lydia and Kitty frowned; Jane and Lizzy forced a polite smile. Mary looked at Mr. Collins expectantly.

"Oh no, no!" Mr. Collins said. "I have many plans to join you in the study, for you have exceedingly interesting folios to look through and a clergyman can never have too much to study. Why I-"

"Are you coming too, Mary?" Lydia interrupted Mr. Collins again.

"Huh? Oh." Mary, who was lost listening to Mr. Collins and was startled by Lydia's question, said. "No, I plan on staying home and studying as well." She looked at Mr. Collins. "For I enjoy studying very much and think I myself can never have too much to study either. No one can, for it is a grand thing to broaden one's mind."

This response was ignored by Mr. Collins, who was looking at Lydia in offense, and then turned his attention to the pancakes that were placed on the table. Lydia herself tuned Mary out after she said "No." and the rest of the family had barely listened in the first place. Mary sighed and decided to pay attention to the pancakes as well, until Mr. Collins spoke again.

After breakfast Mary headed off to her room. She would have liked to join her father and Mr. Collins in her father's study but never felt quite welcome there. Besides, Mr. Collins made her very nervous. She wanted to talk to him, but had a hard time doing so. At breakfast she had opened her mouth two or three times to ask him what his favorite book was, or his favorite sermon in Fordyce, but ended up sticking a piece of pancake in it instead. Mary lay on her bed looking through Fordyce, trying to pick out a sermon she could discuss about with Mr. Collins or perhaps a passage she didn't understand to ask him about. She flipped through the book nervously, having a hard time concentrating. She finally laid her head down in frustration.

Two or three hours later she woke up realizing she was late for lunch. She hurried down the stairs, hoping to catch Mr. Collins still at the table. When she arrived Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were just finishing up. She quickly apologized for her tardiness and sat down. She looked around the table and asked:

"W-where's Mr. Collins."

"He went with your sisters to Meryton." Mr. Bennet said unconcernedly, flipping through a newspaper.

"Oh, I thought he planned on staying. I had a question for him from Fordyce's Sermons."

This statement was brushed off. Mary hurried through her lunch and stood up quickly.

"I'm going to go to Meryton." she announced to her father, who was still at the table, engrossed in his paper. "To the...bookstore. I might meet up with my cousin and sisters later if they're still at my uncle's."

Mr. Bennet looked up at his daughter.

"I thought you abhorred walking. I do recall you recently saying in reference to it that 'every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason.' and 'exertion should always be in proportion to what is required'."

Of all things he listened to, he had to listen to that! Or perhaps he always listened, and only responded when he could point out something silly about what she said.

"Oh, yes, I did say that." Mary said. "But this time, of course, it's quite proper and the exertion is greatly justified, for I am in pursuit of an object of...interest."

"Ah yes, your books. Well I suppose I shant be surprised. Be back by supper."

Mary curtsied and left the house quickly.

She, of course, was not in pursuing the bookstore but was in pursuit of her cousin and sisters, specifically the former. She did, however, plan on deterring to the bookstore, for she did want to see if there was anything new and she didn't want to lie to her father. She just didn't plan on staying at the bookstore for as long as her father probably assumed she would.

Upon arriving in Meryton she was knocked over by a young redcoat who wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Oof!" Mary proclaimed as she fell on the ground, dropping her purse. Mary glared up at the young man. "Watch where you're going."

"Oh, miss, I'm very sorry!" the handsome young man said, offering his hand. Mary "humphed" and took the proffered hand, standing up. The young man smiled, picked up her purse and handed it to her.

"I must apologize again, for knocking over such a handsome, fine young lady such as yourself."

Mary "tutted" and snatched her purse from him.

"I must introduce myself," the redcoat said, extending his hand. "I am Mr. Wickham."

"Mary Bennet." Mary said, disinterestedly still scandalized.

"Ah Bennet! Yes, I met your sisters not too long ago. Quite handsome young ladies, such as yourself."

Mary sniffed, perturbed.

"Wickham! Quit flirting, let's go!" a voice called behind them. Mr. Wickham and Mary looked behind him to see a group of soldiers going elsewhere.

"Let me apologize again for my previous rudeness and my abrupt departure." Mr. Wickham said, taking Mary's hand and kissing it. Mary snatched her hand from him and said a disinterested farewell. Mr. Wickham left and she stared after him.

"Humph!" Mary proclaimed. "Overly gentlemanly, a sweet talker, and a reputation for flirting. A scoundrel if I ever did see one!"

And so, Mary gave one last "humph", turned on her heel, and charged off to the bookstore, nose in the air.

Upon entering the bookstore Mary came across the very person Lydia and her aunt might have been discussing that very moment. Richard was standing at a shelf, looking distraught and absentmindedly flipping through a book.

"Mr. Singleton!" she exclaimed. He looked up and his face lit up slightly.

"Hello, Miss Mary." he said, stressed.

"How are you? I heard my uncle was thinking of letting you go."

Mr. Singleton's face dropped.

"Oh Mary, I made a right mess of things!" he exclaimed. "I had the audacity to lose a very important document I had been working on, one that would make or break a very big case."

Mary gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth.

"Oh no!" she said. "How did you lose it?"

"That's what's so strange. I took it home with me to work on because it was getting very late. I placed it on my desk and when I turned around it was gone!"

"Do you think Rascal got to it?"

"No, I saw him walking past in the hall just when I placed it down. He's a sneaky cat, but not that sneaky. I looked all over my study trying to find it, wondering if I placed it somewhere else, but it was nowhere to be found. Your uncle won't let me back to work until I find it, and if I don't find it the day after tomorrow he will turn me away."

"And so you're here, goofing around in the bookstore?" Mary asked with a smirk.

"All I've been doing is searching for it for the past few days, I need a break. And this is not a laughing matter, Mary; it's a life or death situation!"

"Life or death?"

"Yes, if Mr. Philips fires me I'll have to work for the regiment, and I'll die out there!"

"You don't _have_ to work for the regiment."

"I know, but where else will I work? Sure, I inherited a little from my father but not enough to sustain me through my whole life. Oh Mary, I don't want to work in the military! I don't want to shoot people, I'd much rather assist in locking them up!"

"I thought this wasn't a laughing matter."

"And besides, I have too much here in Hertfordshire that I don't want to leave," he said, giving her a weird look.

"And you're sure you placed it on the desk?"

"Oh, I don't know anymore! I've been very distracted lately, I could have put it anywhere."

Mary bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her friend was very smart, but a bit absentminded at times.

"Mr. Singleton, what on earth could distract you so much that you would lose a very important document?" she said, trying not to smirk.

Mr. Singleton gave her another odd look and they stood there for a few seconds looking at each other. Mary found this a bit awkward and averted her gaze. A second later she looked up at Mr. Singleton, this time without hiding her smirk.

"At times like these, Mr. Singleton, there is only one solution," she said.

"What's that, Mary?" he asked confused.

"One must always remember to check their pockets."

"My pockets?" he questioned, looking down at one of his coat pockets. Sure enough there was a rolled up document in there. He pulled it out of his pocket with a confused looked. "What is this and how did it get there?"

He unrolled it and Mary looked over his arm at it, biting her lip.

"AHA!" he exclaimed, slapping the document with the back of his hand.

"Is it the document?" Mary asked.

"Is it the document? Of course it's the document!" Mr. Singleton exclaimed, giving Mary an admiring look. "Oh Mary, I love you!"

Mary laughed nervously.

"Mr. Singleton, keep your voice down or people will get the wrong impression."

There wasn't much need to say this for the only other two people in the store were old Mr. Jefferson and the storeowner. The former was completely deaf and the latter cared not for others affairs or declarations of love, as long as they weren't proclaimed loudly in his store. Mary caught his grouchy eye and smiled sheepishly as he grunted at them. They were in no danger of being thrown out, however, for Mary and Richard were two of his best customers and normally knew how to conduct themselves. Besides, he had always thought they would make quite a pair.

"Sorry about that, Mary." Richard said, blushing. "I-I'm just really happy..."

"That's alright."

"Well, I suppose I should go on over to your uncle's and let him know the good news."

"Oh, I'm going there very soon myself. I just wanted to see if there was anything new."

"Alright then. For you, Mary, I will wait."

Of course, very soon turned into a very long time for Mary got lost in her books, forgetting about her main goal for the day. Mr. Singleton lost track of time as well, for he was going over the document trying to figure it out. It was a very hard document to work on; nobody else in the office had been able to figure it out. Finally, however, Mary was snapped out of her little world at another one of his exclamation.

"Got it!"

Mary looked up.

"I did Mary, I finished it!" He said, shoving a quill into his pocket.

"Oh, that's wonderful Mr. Singleton!"

"Now, I can take it to your uncle, found and completed."

"My uncle? Oh I quite forgot! Mr. Collins!"

"Mr. Collins?" Richard asked, confused.

"Oh, he's sure to have left by now! Perhaps not, but we must hurry!"

"Al-alright." Mr. Singleton said, confused.

"Come on, let's go." Mary said, as she rushed towards the door. She turned her head to the storeowner while exiting. "I'm sorry, Mr. Morrison. I promise we'll be much better behaved next time!"

Mr. Morrison "harrumphed" at the two as they left the store.

"So, who is this Mr. Collins that has got you all in a fuss?" Richard asked as they walked quickly to the Philips' house.

Mary sighed and gazed off in the distant, a smile upon her face.

"Mr. Singleton, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, as long as it's not harmful."

Mary gave a dreamy sigh.

"Oh Mr. Singleton, I don't know why I'm telling you this but I need to tell someone. I think I'm in love."

Mr. Singleton paled.

"In love?"

"Yes." she sighed.

"W-with whom?" He asked."

"With Mr. Collins of course!" she giggled.

Richard's face dropped.

"And who is this Mr. Collins?" He asked, with a hint of defense that Mary didn't detect.

"He's my father's distant cousin." she said. "He just came to stay with us for a little over a week. He's the one to entail our estate."

"I see."

"Oh Mr. Singleton! Mr. Collins is the most wonderful man God ever created! He's a clergyman, he's very amiable, humble, and knowledgeable, and he enjoys Fordyce's Sermons! I am sure he is the perfect match for me!" Mary sighed as she walked along.

"Sounds like a winner." Mr. Singleton said with disappointment. "But why are you going to your uncle's?"

"Oh, because he went there with my sisters. I thought he wasn't going to, but when I came down from my room for lunch he had already gone with them. I had hoped to discuss Fordyce with him."

"I can discuss Fordyce," Richard muttered quietly, kicking a rock.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why you were in your room instead of discussing Fordyce with him."

Mary blushed.

"I suppose I was a little nervous to start the conversation, but I did go upstairs to find the perfect passage to discuss with him. I had fallen asleep however."

Richard gave a little smirk and then sighed.

"Are you alright, Mr. Singleton?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I suppose I'm just a little nervous about meeting with your uncle."

Mary gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be alright. He gave you till the day after tomorrow to find it, and you're turning it in today found and completed." Then she added in a teasing tone. "But if you do get stuck in the regiment, I'll write to you every week."

Richard winced.

"Something I will look forward to, Miss Mary, but I much rather talk to you in person."

Mary chuckled.

"Oh here we are!" She said. "I wish you luck! I'm sure it will go well."

"I hope so."

Mary knocked on the door and a servant let them in. Mrs. Philips was just passing by in the hall as they entered.

"Mary! Mr. Singleton! What brings you two here?" she said, giving them a surprised look.

"I was coming to speak to Mr. Philips." Richard said.

"And I was at the bookstore and I ran into Richard. I had planned on coming here to see if my sisters and cousins are still about so I can walk home with them."

Mrs. Philips thought nothing of it, for she knew Richard could have nothing but innocent friendship in his head for simple Mary.

"Mr. Philips is in his study, Mr. Singleton."

Richard thanked her and headed off down the hall.

"Mary, I'm afraid your sisters and delightful cousin left a long time ago. You must have been at that bookstore for quite some time," Mrs. Philips said disapprovingly.

Mary winced at the critique of her habits and then frowned. She had missed Mr. Collins!

"Yes, well, I find that reading is key to the enhancement of one's mind." Mary said proudly.

"Yes, well..." Mrs. Philips trailed off in response to her niece's boasting. "We are having a dinner tomorrow night with your sisters. You must come Mary. We are inviting the young soldiers in town. It will give you a chance to socialize and break away from those books of yours."

Mary forced herself not to sigh. It didn't really sound like her idea of an enjoyable evening. Forced to watch her sisters flirt with every soldier while she sat there, bored and alone, wishing for a book or a piano forte for company.

"And that nice cousin of yours is invited as well."

Mary's face lit up.

"Far be it from me to turn down such an invitation." Mary answered, giving off an air of conceit trying not to sound excited. "For socializing is an important part of life. Conversation is the most basic element of acquainting oneself with another and one can never live without having others in company."

Mrs. Philips gave her an odd look. Mary blushed. She knew she sounded silly, but had a hard time talking to most people, outside of Mr. Singleton. The more she felt she was criticized the more she slipped into her bookish demeanor.

Just then Mr. Singleton came out of her uncle's study and Mary felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Well Mary, the sun might set soon and I'm afraid our carriage is not here at the moment," Mrs. Philips said. "Mr. Singleton, do you mind accompanying her home in your carriage so she won't have to walk alone in the dark?"

"I do not mind accompanying her home, but I'm afraid my carriage has a loose wheel. We can go by horseback though, and we might be able to beat the sunset."

"Oh but-" Mary started off.

"That would work just fine, thank you Mr. Singleton," her aunt answered.

"It's my pleasure," Richard answered with a blush. Mary and Richard said their farewells and quit the house.

"Mr. Singleton, there is just one problem," Mary said, nervously. "I cannot ride a horse. I am much too afraid of the animals."

"Oh," Mr. Singleton said, dumbfounded. Then he added with a blush, "I suppose we'll have to share a horse then."

"Yes, I suppose that will have to work." Mary said with a nervous sigh. "But tell me, how did it fare?"

Mr. Singleton's features fell and he sighed.

"Oh, Mr. Singleton, don't tell me it was that bad."

"He was very happy to see I found it, and quite impressed that I had completed it already," he said, smiling.

"Mr. Singleton, that is wonderful!"

"'Richard, M'boy' he said, 'You are a dunderhead and blithering idiot for losing it the first place. But you are an irreplaceable, valuable employee who figures out documents in half the time the rest of the idiots I call staff do.'"

Mary snickered at his mimicry of her uncle.

"And then he fired me."

Mary gasped.

"Nay, he happily announced my continual employment," he laughed. Mary gave him a relieved smile.

They continued walking and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Tag!" He exclaimed, tapping her on the shoulder. He ran off laughing. She stood still, hands on her hips, staring after him. He stopped and turned around to see her refusing to come after him.

"Come on, Miss Mary! Don't you know how to play tag?" he called.

"Mr. Singleton, I am not chasing after you like a silly buffoon!"

"Or perhaps you're a silly buffoon for not knowing how to run," he responded.

Mary's arms fell to her side as her jaw dropped.

"Richard Singleton, you're going to eat your words!"

She ran off after him as he raced away. She, of course, was not able to make him "eat his words" for he had a head start and was a much faster runner than she was. They reached his house, laughing and gasping for breath.

"Well are you satisfied!" She said between gasps. "You succeeded in making me run across all of England like a child."

"We didn't run across England, just Meryton. And you are a child." He teased.

"I most certainly am not!" She said in offense. "I may be six years your junior, but I am eighteen and out in society!"

Richard chuckled at her offense.

"You're not even supposed to be out until your older sisters are married."

"Oh do shut up and get your horse."

Richard laughed and walked off to his stable. Mary saw Mr. Singleton's cat, Rascal, and picked him up. She sat on a rock and looked around at Richard's house and the few acres of land that surrounded it. He had inherited it, and a little money, from his late father. It was quaint little house, a little smaller than the Bennet's. Mary liked it very much and could see herself feeling quite at home in it. It wouldn't be much for a big family, but after living in the midst of decent sized family she'd much prefer a smaller one when she married. Mary wondered where these thoughts came from and attributed it to her head being in a fog over Mr. Collins.

"Alright, Miss Bennet, your chariot awaits!" Richard said, coming up with his horse. Mary placed Rascal on the ground, stood up, and gave the horse a wary eye.

"It'll be alright, Miss Mary. Duke is a very tame horse."

Mary bit her lip and approached the horse.

"And how do I get on it without falling?"

"Here, I'll help you up."

Richard, blushing, grabbed Mary by the waist and lifted her up, placing her sidesaddle on the horse.

"There! Now all I have to do is get on."

This proved very hard for Richard. He was trying to get on the horse in front of Mary, without kicking her in the head. After several attempts, several bottom imprints in the dirt, and much laughter from Mary at the poor law clerks expense he finally succeeded.

"And off we go!" He said gallantly.

"Are you sure I won't fall off." Mary said.

"I'll make sure the horse doesn't go to fast." Mr. Singleton said. With a blush he added, "Just hang on...tight."

Mary bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Richard's waist tightly. Richard blushed deeper, glad he wasn't facing Mary.

"Oof! I can't breath, a little less tight." he said, realizing his air was being cut off.

"Oh, sorry," she said apologetically and loosened her hold a bit.

"Quite all right. And off we go!"

It didn't take too long for Mary to calm down. Riding the horse wasn't too scary, and she ended up spending her time laughing at Mr. Singleton for placing the document in his pocket and not realizing it. He had to admit it was rather silly of him and joined along.

About three quarters the way Mary gasped.

"Oh Mr. Singleton, stop and look. The sunset is most beautiful this evening."

Mr. Singleton stopped and turned his head to look at the glorious wonder in the sky.

"Very lovely," he said, looking at Mary. Mary smiled serenely at the view.

"It's very romantic. Fancy the two of us, riding off in the sunset together like Cinderella and her prince." he said jokingly.

Mary snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Just ride on, Prince Doofus." she responded.

"Your words cut like a knife, Miss Mary," he teased, and continued on.

They reached her house before the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Would you like to stay for supper?" Mary offered. "I'm sure mamma won't mind. It's the least we could do since you brought me home."

Richard smiled.

"And you can meet Mr. Collins!" Mary added.

Richard's face fell.

"Oh no, it's quite alright," he said. "I'm getting a bit tired, and your cook might not have prepared enough for an extra mouth."

"Oh, alright. Well if you're sure." Mary looked down from the horse. "Oh dear, now how do I get down?"

Richard rolled his eyes and feigned an irritated sigh.

"I suppose I'll have to help you again," he said in mock exasperation.

Richard, trying yet again not to kick Mary in the head, scrambled off the horse and fell onto the ground for the seventh time that evening. Mary laughed.

"My dear Miss Mary, how many times must I fall for you?" He joked.

"Just help me down, you ninny," she laughed.

"Yes, your majesty." Richard reached up and grabbed her by the waist, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He helped her down, but she slipped and fell into his arms.

"Oh!" she exclaimed falling, and they both looked into each other's eyes for a moment or two. Mary finally broke the silence.

"I thought you were going to help me down, not yank me off the horse." she teased, trying to relieve the embarrassment.

"I was until you crashed into me," he joked along. And yet, they didn't pull away from each other.

"Um, Mr. Singleton, c-can you put me down?" Mary asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry." Richard said blushing and released her.

"Well, thank you for the ride home." she said, blushing a little herself.

"Yes, of course. It was my pleasure." He said, standing there stupidly.

"Well, bye." she said.

"Goodbye." he said.

Mary walked stiffly off towards the house. Richard clambered up his horse again, falling one more time before he successfully sat on it. Neither noticed the pair of eyes watching from the window.

**a/n: Yep! I'm so going along with the "Mary's in love with Mr. Collins" thing. I'm not sure if "Got it!" was something they said back then, actually I doubt it, but oh well. Lol. As for Mr. Wickham, I don't think he'll become a big part of the story, I just wanted to write her perspective of him. Funny, she has the right perspective of Wickham while everyone has the wrong one, and wrong perspective of Collins, while everyone has the right one. I suppose it's a bit of a trade off.**

**And sorry for making Kitty stupid. She was just the best candidate for that quote.**

**Anyway, it's time to give credit where credit is due:**

**Quotes taken from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen (NOT in order of appearance):**

**_"Do you know, mamma, that my uncle Philips talks of turning away Richard? And if he does Colonel Forster will hire him. My aunt told me so herself on Saturday. I shall walk to Meryton to-morrow to hear more about it, and to ask when Mr. Denny comes back from town." Volume I, Chapter 14._**

**Yes, this is from the book. I wonder how many people noticed, or if anyone might have thought Richard was the same Richard from this quote. This is the quote that pretty much sparked the idea for this story. Since I heard that Jane Austen later mentioned that Mary marries one of her uncle's clerks this quote pretty much got the wheels turning. Lydia gave me a bit of trouble though. I didn't understand why she called him by his first name, so I thought perhaps it was his last name and she just dropped the "Mr." part. But it just irritated me because it was a first name. So, I decided that perhaps he'll just be a long time friend of the family and that Lydia wasn't one to always follow propriety anyway. Or, maybe she just calls him Richard because she feels he's beneath them. I don't know! Stupid Lydia, confusing everything. j/k no offense Lydia fans.**

**On to the rest of the quotes.**

**_"Mrs. Bennet, I must say how struck I am with your young daughters. I have heard much of their beauty, but fame has fallen short of the truth. They are all very handsome and more so than I expected. I am sure in due time they will all be well disposed in marriage." Volume I, Chapter 13_**

**Not a direct quote, (and not actual dialogue in the book) but it retains most of the wordage. Here's the actual quote from the book:**

**_"He had not been long seated before he complimented Mrs. Bennet on having so fine a family of daughters, said he had heard much of their beauty, but that, in this instance, fame had fallen short of the truth; and added, that he did not doubt her seeing them all in due time well disposed of in marriage." Volume I, Chapter 13_**

**_'every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason.' '_****_exertion should always be in proportion to what is required'_ _Volume I, Chapter 7_**

**Two mini-quotes taken from the bigger quote of:**

**_"'I admired the activity of your benevolence,' observed Mary, 'but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion to what is required.'" Volume I, Chapter 7_**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright, well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took FOREVER but, though I had it written for a long time I nitpicked over it not sure how I felt about it. I think this is as good as it's going to get. But hopefully you all will like it. Hopefully the beginning isn't too slow, but keep reading because it has the Netherfield ball and Mr. Singleton. :) It's another long chapter, but I don't think all chapters will be this long as this and the last one. I debated whether or not to make this 1 or 2 chapters, because I felt as if the story might be rushing a little too much towards the main twist in the plot. But I finally settled with making it one.

**I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, these next few chaps are giving me a bit of trouble. I have the plot for them, I'm just not happy with the flow so far.**

The five sisters and their very charming cousin set off for the dinner with the Philips' the next evening. Mary was very pleased to see that Kitty and Lydia had situated themselves next to Jane in the carriage to avoid sitting next to Mr. Collins. Mary happily took the seat next to him, but was disconcerted when Elizabeth entered the carriage. Mr. Collins politely asked Mary to move over to "make room for Cousin Elizabeth."

A few minutes into the ride Mary decided to try once more. She finally asked Mr. Collins his opinion on a sermon from Fordyce. This, of course, led to a lengthy speech from the clergyman that Mary salivated over. Upon a pause, Mary asked him another question, but Elizabeth, annoyed at being caught in the middle of the dreadful discourse, asked him something else at the same moment to, at the very least, change the subject. Unfortunately for poor Mary, Mr. Collins chose to continue his oration on the topic Eliza presented instead. Mary was highly disappointed in the course of events that took place in that carriage. She had been dreading that her cousin had perhaps taken an interest in Elizabeth and her worries were proving to be valid. Mary mentally replaced Lydia with Elizabeth as her least favorite sister.

The dinner was rather dull. That awful and odious Mr. Wickham was there and spent much of the evening talking with Elizabeth. Mary had told Elizabeth she did not trust that Wickham, but her older sister merely laughed at her and said she was prejudice against charming, young men thinking they were all cads. Elizabeth didn't even pay attention when Mary claimed a few coins had been missing from her purse after she ran into him in Meryton. That was the usual case however. No one ever gave much heed to Mary, and the dinner was no exception. Mary felt ignored by everyone, especially Mr. Collins who she had a hard time initiating a conversation with after what had happened in the carriage. She spent her time listening to his monologues to her aunt and watching him play whist. Mary wished that the Philips' had a piano so she could impress Mr. Collins with her playing abilities. He mostly just heard her practicing at home, never actually performing. She made a mental decision to ask him if he'd like her to play for him sometime at home.

The ride home was a little better. Elizabeth and Jane sat next to each other and Lydia shoved Kitty out of the way to sit next to them. This left Kitty on the same side as Mr. Collins, but squishing herself as far away from him as possible. Mary happily took the seat between them and, ignoring Lydia's nattering, listened as Mr. Collins talked about this and that. She sat a little close to him until he mentioned for the forth time he felt he was crowding his cousins and gave her a pointed look.

* * *

"M-Mr. Collins, would you like me to play a song for you?"

Mary was standing in front of Mr. Collins, who was in the sitting room reading. Her two younger sisters, who were doing more gossiping than needle working, were present as well. They looked over at Mary and Mr. Collins and exchanged a look with eachother. Lydia snorted.

"Oh please, Mary. He's heard you play before!" She exclaimed.

"He's heard me practice, but not perform."

"This, I believe, will be agreeable." Mr. Collins said. "For, as a clergyman, I have no objection to music..."

Thus he continued to speak for a good minute about the virtues of the musical arts. Once he finished, Mary gave him a smile and sat at the pianoforte. She played a romantic melody, not something she was accustomed to but something she found appropriate for the occasion. Halfway through her performance she was interrupted by a loud snore. Looking up, she saw Mr. Collins asleep and her two younger sisters laughing.

"E-even Mr. Collins, of all people, finds her dull," Lydia snickered to Kitty.

Mary frowned and slowly lowered her hands. She wanted to get up and leave, but a knock on the door sounded. Several seconds later, Mr. Bingley and his sisters were announced and they entered the room. Shortly after, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and their two eldest daughters entered into the room as well.

Mr. Bingley had come to officially and formally invite them to the ball he was to have at Netherfield the following Tuesday. The Bingley siblings left shortly after and the house broke out into a chorus of excited voices, especially from Mary's mother and two younger sisters. Mary, when her mother insisted that she was to go, took the opportunity to say:

"While I can have my mornings to myself it is enough. I think it is no sacrifice to join occasionally in evening engagements. Society has claims on us all; and I profess myself one of those who consider intervals of recreation and amusement as desirable for everybody." Mary added in thought "Especially with Mr. Collins in attendance. Oh, I do hope he dances with me."

Her comment was mostly disregarded, but her secret thoughts were answered a few moments later. Lizzy asked if Mr. Collins planned to attend and he, unsurprisingly, gave a lengthy answer that included:

"I hope to be honored with the hands of all my fair cousins in the course of the evening;" at this Mary smiled. Mr. Collins continued "and I take this opportunity of soliciting yours, Miss Elizabeth, for the first two dances especially." Mary's smile was quickly replaced with a frown. She should have known. Leave it to Lizzy to mess everything up.

* * *

The next few days went by and Monday arrived, the ball was to be the next day. Mary was, for once, considering how she should look the following evening. She didn't like the idea of spending too much time on her looks, but she figured there were a few things that could be improved. She wanted to be more noticeable to Mr. Collins. She picked out a lovely white dress. It was simple, but it was the nicest one she owned. It was one her mother forced her to buy and she wore only once at last Christmas. She considered wearing a little powder, having her hair done a little more nicely than usual, and going without her reading glasses. She didn't want to fuss over it too much, but a simple change she didn't necessarily oppose either. There was still one more thing she needed to take care of.

Sometime after lunch Mary knocked tentatively on Jane and Lizzy's bedroom door. She heard a voice inside inviting her to enter. Mary bit her lip, slowly opened the door, and peeked in to see Jane sitting at her vanity. Mary opened the door wider and let herself in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello Mary." Jane said, smiling.

"Hello. Where is Lizzy?" Mary asked.

"Oh, she just recently left to take a walk." Jane answered. "Did you need to discuss something with her?"

Mary shook her head.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with you."

Mary was most jealous of Jane for being the handsomest girl in all of Hertfordshire, while Mary was stuck being the plain one in the family. Or perhaps she was most jealous of Lizzy. Lizzy was not only pretty, but also earned more respect from others, especially from their father, for her intelligence and piano playing than Mary did for her hard labored achievements. In either case, in spite of Mary's jealousy, Jane was perhaps Mary's favorite sister because she was the kindest. She wasn't rude like Lydia, annoying like Kitty, or impatient with less-than-perfect beings such as Lizzy was. Therefore, on the rare occasions that Mary confided in a sister or asked one for a favor, she was most likely to turn to Jane.

Jane put her hairbrush down.

"How may I help you, Mary? Is everything alright?"

Mary bit her lip and stared at her hands. Jane smiled. She, always having a good opinion of others, always felt that her middle sister's stiff behavior was a result of shyness and not conceit.

Mary looked up and her cheeks colored.

"I was hoping you could, well...help me to tweeze my eyebrows." she muttered.

Jane smiled again.

"But you can't tell the others!" Mary added quickly.

"Alright." Jane said, chuckling. She motioned for Mary to sit down next to her. "Now, this will hurt a little bit so don't be startled."

Jane picked up her tweezers and Mary bit her lip, shutting her eyes tight.

"Don't shut your eyes too tight, it scrunches up your face." Jane instructed. Mary reluctantly obeyed.

One second later Mary felt a horrid sensation as if her face were being pulled off. She let out a blood-curdling scream and pulled away, looking accusingly at her eldest sister.

"That hurt!" she cried, holding a hand over the afflicted spot, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I told you it would hurt."

"You said a little! You didn't tell me my face would feel as if a hundred plows just ran over it!"

Jane had to bite her lip to avoid laughing.

"We can stop if you want to."

Mary almost agreed, but at the moment heard Mr. Collins tramping through the house looking for Elizabeth.

"No, no. I was just surprised, that is all."

Kitty suddenly burst through the door. Mary and Jane looked up at their startled sister.

"Is everything alright in here?" Kitty asked, breathless.

"Oh, yes, I-I just stubbed my toe." Mary lied.

"Oh! I thought someone died!" Kitty said. Mary and Jane looked at Kitty as she just stood there, looking from one sister to the other.

"So what are you two up to?" She asked cheerfully.

Jane looked at Mary.

"Nothing." Mary said and glared at Kitty wanting her to would go away.

"Oh, please do tell! Is it a secret?" Kitty asked excitedly. Mary scowled.

"Kitty! I just heard the latest gossip about one of the officers!" They heard Lydia yell from somewhere in the house.

"Ooh!" Kitty squealed. She turned to her older sisters. "Well, goodbye then!"

Kitty darted out of the room. Mary rolled her eyes and Jane giggled.

"Perhaps you should try it yourself." she said to Mary. "It might hurt less."

And so, Mary, under Jane's instruction, tweezed her own brow. Though she whimpered and cried as she did she did not scream bloody murder like her initial response to the torture.

After she finished Mary looked at her red forehead.

"That was the most horrid torture I ever went through. Why do women put themselves through this for despicable creatures such as men?"

Jane, trying not to laugh, wondered why Mary put her own self through it but decided not to voice her thought.

"I think you did a very nice job. You look very lovely." she said instead.

Mary looked in the mirror again and was a bit surprised. It did improve the way she looked, and her face looked fairly decent after all.

"Oh...I suppose that looks alright." Mary said, looking down out her hands. She looked up at Jane. "Well, thank you."

Jane smiled.

"You're welcome."

Mary gave a little smile and exited the room, passing Lizzy in the process. Lizzy gave her sister a questioning look. Mary looked slightly different in a pretty way, and Lizzy was not able to place it.

* * *

Mary entered into the Netherfield ballroom feeling intimidated and overwhelmed. It was the grandest, most elegant building she had ever entered in all her life and it was full of many people. She was quite disconcerted to think she would spend the entire evening hiding in a corner, lost from her entire family, while everyone ignored her or snickered about her. Presently, she was shoved over by someone impatient to join acquaintances, oh yes, Lydia, and crashed into a young man.

"Well, hello there Miss Mary."

Mary looked up to see that, fortunately, the young man she was smashed into was Mr. Singleton, who smiled warmly down at her.

"Hello, Mr. Singleton. I'm awfully sorry about that."

"That's quite alright" Mr. Singleton's said face flushing. Mary looked very pretty tonight. She was wearing a nice white dress, much nicer than he was accustomed to seeing her in, and she looked even prettier than usual.

"Mr. Singleton, are you alright?"

Mr. Singleton cleared his throat.

"I'm fine. I must say you look lovely this evening."

Mary blushed a little.

"Thank you, Mr. Singleton." She said. Then she exclaimed. "Oh! Mr. Singleton, you must meet Mr. Collins!"

Richard's face fell. Mary led him toward Mr. Collins who was standing a few feet off.

"M-Mr. Collins." Mary said. Mr. Collins looked up at Mary disinterestedly. Mary continued "This is Mr. Singleton; he's a friend of the family and works for my uncle, Mr. Philips."

Richard shook Mr. Collins hand with a competitive look in his eye.

"Oh yes, I had the pleasure of meeting Mr. and Mrs. Philips. Quite the lovely couple I do say." Mr. Collins said. He then went on to exclaim in lengthy detail the amiability of the two adults. After this he made a remark about Richard's occupation, ("I see you work in the law then, a most honorable occupation.") and began pompously discussing about his own ("I work in the clergy, for I find it to be the most honorable occupation one can partake in, even for someone as humble as I"). He only ended when the music picked up and excused himself to find a dance partner in Lizzy. Mary turned to Mr. Singleton.

"Mr. Singleton, isn't he just wonderful?" Mary said. "He's the most amiable creature I've ever met."

Mr. Singleton stared after Mr. Collins' retreating figure in shock. That was Mr. Collins?! The "angelic" being that Mary praised so?! The amiable, humble, wonderful young man she described?! How did Mary see anything in that pompous, overbearing windbag? This was the young man who had stolen Mary's heart? This was his comp-

"Hello Richard, Miss Mary."

Richard and Mary turned to see Mr. Jenson standing next to them and greeted him. Mr. Jenson raised his eyebrows as he looked at Mary.

"Why Miss Mary! I do say you look quite lovely this evening!" He said and Mary expressed her gratitude. Mr. Jenson turned to Richard. "Richard, don't you think that Miss Mary looks _very_ lovely this evening? I'm sure you do."

Mr. Singleton, blushing, glared at his friend irritably.

"Yes, she is very lovely."

Mary blushed at the attention from the two young men.

"So..." Mr. Jenson trailed off, looking at Mr. Singleton meaningfully.

"What?" Richard said through gritted teeth.

_"Well?"_

"I've told you, it's not the right time. Now leave me alone on the subject!" Richard said, annoyed.

"Only until you leave me alone on it."

"I don't think this is either the time or the place to discuss it!" Richard said, gritting his teeth again.

"Oh don't you? Because I think this happens to be the perfect time and place," Mr. Jenson said matter-of-factly, smirking.

Mary looked in confusion from one man to the other. Richard grunted and turned towards the crowd.

"Oh Miss Maria!" Richard called. Maria Lucas, giggling with a few acquaintances several feet off, turned around. She smiled at Mr. Jenson.

"Miss Maria, Mr. Jenson would love to share a few dances with you!" Richard continued. "But he is too shy too ask!"

Mr. Jenson looked at Mr. Singleton, mortified. Maria pranced over to them.

"Oh Mr. Jenson, there is no reason to be shy! Of course I'll dance with you," she said giggling and grabbing him by the hand. Mr. Jenson gave Richard a look of loathing as he was dragged off to his demise.

Mary laughed.

"That wasn't very nice of you," she scolded Mr. Singleton.

"Yes, well, he's quite irritating."

"But what was that all about?"

Richard blushed.

"Oh, nothing. Just work related nonsense."

Mary's face scrunched up in confusion. It didn't sound as if it was work related, but she decided to drop the subject. She looked over to see Mr. Collins dancing with Elizabeth.

"Oh Mr. Singleton, do not stand by me so." she said. "I fear perhaps Mr. Collins might think we are attached if we hang about together all evening."

"Oh." Richard said with a frown on his face. "I apologize. I was thinking you might have wanted a discussion partner for the evening."

Mary gave him a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Singleton. Perhaps later. I am hoping Mr. Collins will dance with me, but I'm afraid he'll think otherwise if sees me talking to you all evening."

Richard sighed.

"Alright. Well, I suppose I should allow your wishes to be fulfilled." He said frowning, and then left.

Mary stood about in Mr. Collins vicinity for a good hour and not once did he offer the honor of dancing with himself. Mary sighed sadly and sat down.

"Miss Mary, is everything alright?"

Mary looked up to see Mr. Singleton who was looking at her with concern.

"Oh, I'm alright I suppose." she said. "Mr. Collins has yet to ask for my hand in a dance however."

"Oh." Richard said, frowning. He blushed. "W-well, how about you share a dance with me?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm waiting for Mr. Collins to ask."

Richard frowned. Then a grin spread across his face as a plan formulated in his mind.

"How about I help you to dance? I know you don't feel comfortable with your abilities. I could teach you and then you will be able to sweep Mr. Collins off his feet!"

Mary snickered at her friend's dramatics.

"Oh alright! I suppose I should reward your persistence of the past couple of years." Mary said. "But let's practice over there in that unattended corner where no one is watching."

Mr. Singleton smiled as if he were a child in a candy store. They went over to the corner and waited for the next song to play. Upon it's starting he began to lead her into the dance steps.

On most occasions this would perhaps be a romantic scene to most bystanders. However, poor Mary was not one accustomed to dancing and made about as many mistakes as she did at her first assembly. Poor Richard's feet had been stepped on countless times. The few bystanders who had been watching found this to be a comical sight, and snickered at the scene. Mary, noticing this, stopped and went to sit down. Richard shot a glare to the handful of people that had been amused and sat down by her.

"See Mr. Singleton, I make a fool of myself when I dance." Mary said, slightly upset.

"You're not a fool Mary." Richard said. "I'm sure you can learn to dance well if you give yourself a chance."

"Perhaps, but I detest the laughter." Mary said. "And I've probably injured you beyond relief."

"Oh no, no!" Richard lied, for his feet were throbbing in agony. "I'm quite alright."

"If you say so." Mary sighed. They sat about until supper started.

After supper, singing was requested and Mary stood up eagerly, offering her performance. She didn't notice the regretful looks from most guests, for she was too busy blushing at Mr. Collins hoping he would be impressed. Once she started singing, however, she averted her nervous gaze elsewhere.

Mary was by no means a talented singer. Richard, though knowing this, enjoyed listening to her. There was something innocent and hopeful in her voice as she sang. Mary, encouraged by the polite thanks of many people, and Richard's genuine applause, sung a second song. At the close of it she was approached by her father who hinted it was time to allow others to perform.

Mary looked about the room. Many looked relieved and a few were snickering. Others appeared mortified, including her sisters with the exception Jane who hadn't been paying attention. Even Mr. Collins' face appeared as if he just ate a lemon. This was quickly erased, however, when others were applied to for singing. He now had opportunity to give a speech about how he would sing if ability allowed it. Mary almost felt as if this were directed toward her, even though it probably wasn't, and decided to head outside to the balcony.

She turned around as she heard someone approach her from behind. Mr. Singleton looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked for the second time that evening.

"I'll be fine." Mary said, wiping her few silent tears. "I just wish I didn't make a complete fool of myself yet again."

"You didn't make a complete fool of yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Singleton, but I'm afraid I did. I sang horribly. Even my family thinks I'm pathetic."

"They don't think you're pathetic."

"Oh, please. They were all horrified by my performance. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't so displeased with everything else I do."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is none of them appreciate my accomplishments. My parents, however, can find appreciation for their other daughters. Lizzy's intelligence is all my father ever brags about and he has no regard for mine. He doesn't even think I'm intelligent and doesn't appreciate my effort to be so. He even finds Jane intelligent to a degree as well. Oh yes! Jane! My mother is so proud of her for being the most handsome girl in Hertfordshire, even though it took no effort for her to be so. And she favors Lydia for being lively and sociable, and she's pleased with Kitty for being similar and for her taste in fashion. Neither mother nor father give a second thought to my accomplishments. I know I'm not the best at the pianoforte but I'm not horrible either. I just wish they were proud of me for something."

Mary sat down on a bench and Richard sat next to her.

"Well Miss Mary, I'm proud of you for pursuing your desires even if other people don't give them a second thought."

Mary smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Singleton. I just wish I didn't make a fool of myself in front of Mr. Collins."

"Well, if he isn't interested in you because of the way you sing then he doesn't deserve you." Richard said irritably.

Mary smiled sadly.

"I don't think he's not interested in me because of my singing." Mary said sadly. She sighed. "I think he's interested in Lizzy. I think he's planning on proposing to her."

Richard looked over at Mary.

"Of course! Everybody loves Lizzy!" She said, spitefully. "She's pretty and intelligent! Who wouldn't? I'm obviously neither! So why would Mr. Collins notice me instead?"

Mr. Singleton blushed and cleared his throat.

"You are intelligent and p-pretty. If Mr. Collins doesn't notice that than he's a fool."

Mary smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Singleton, but don't lie. But I guess you're supposed to say that."

"I am?"

"Yes. You are like a brother to me after all."

Richard winced.

"A brother?"

"Yes." Mary giggled. She teased, "Or perhaps a sister, the way I confide in you about Mr. Collins."

Mr. Singleton face expressed mortification.

"A sister!" Mr. Singleton exclaimed incredulously. "I am by no means womanly!"

Mary laughed.

"Alright, a brother," she said, smiling at him. She then added, "Thank you, Mr. Singleton, for being a friend and bothering to talk to me."

"Of course, Mary. It is my pleasure." He said, smiling at her.

They decided to head back to the ballroom and spent the rest of the evening talking to each other. Talking to Richard always cheered her up, and tonight was no exception. After some time they were interrupted by Mr. Jenson.

"Richard, I want to go home now." He whined. Mr. Jenson looked worse for wear. His hair was frazzled, he had bags under his eyes, and his shoulders were slumped.

"Right now?" Richard asked.

"Yes, right now!" Mr. Jenson snapped. "I'm tired, I have a blister, and my head is pounding from Maria Lucas' constant nattering, _no thanks to you_!"

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Hold on a moment, Mary," He said, and dragged Mr. Jenson to an unattended corner a little ways off.

Even though Mary couldn't hear them, she chuckled at the animated conversation of the two young men. Mr. Singleton started off pleading to Mr. Jenson. Mr. Jenson responded and raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms, and smirked. Mr. Singleton shook his head and replied. Then Mr. Jenson huffed and said something else. Mr. Singleton pleaded some more. To this, Mr. Jenson whined and then looked as if he were scolding Mr. Singleton, wagging his finger like a mother to a naughty child. Mr. Singleton dropped his shoulders, sighed, and muttered something. He trudged back to Mary.

"Well Mary, I suppose I have to go." he said "The Misses is tired."

Mary chuckled

"That's awfully sweet; you came to the ball together." she said.

"Har har. My carriage wheel is still loose." Richard said. "I needed a ride."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"How long is it going to take you to get it fixed?"

"I keep forgetting. I didn't remember it needed fixing until this afternoon."

Mary snickered.

"Mr. Singleton, what am I going to do with you?" Mary sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I suppose I'll see you on Sunday then, if not before. You're awfully lucky though. I wish I could leave. I'm sure I have at least two more hours of this pointless torture."

Mr. Singleton chuckled.

"'Til Sunday then, Miss Mary. I shall count the hours until I am blessed with your presence." he said dramatically, giving a bow and kissing her hand.

Mary snorted.

"Just go on. Your Misses is getting impatient."

Richard laughed heartily and then left.

Mary was correct. She had about two more hours left to sit there forcing herself not to nod off, for the Bennets and Mr. Collins were the last to leave. By the time they did leave, Mary was too tired to pay attention to Mr. Collins' nattering. When she arrived home, however, she had a hard time falling asleep, contemplating all the events of the evening.

**I think Mr. Jenson steals this chapter for me, lol. And yes, I don't let Mr. Collins talk that much. I'm not really sure what to have him say sometimes and I don't have the patience to write something he would say. Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but let me know what you liked or what needs improvement or whatever. Thanks.**

**Quotes used from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen:**

**_"While I can have my mornings to myself it is enough. I think it is no sacrifice to join occasionally in evening engagements. Society has claims on us all; and I profess myself one of those who consider intervals of recreation and amusement as desirable for every body." Chapter 17, Volume I_**

**_"I hope to be honored with the hands of all my fair cousins in the course of the evening; and I take this opportunity of soliciting yours, Miss Elizabeth, for the first two dances especially" Chapter 17, Volume II_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chappy! I don't mind this one so much, but I've "pre-written" the next 3 chaps and I'm not sure I like them. Oh well...BTW, it's hard to figure out the exact sequence of events so I found a random P&P calendar at a random website jimandellen(dot)org(slash)austen(slash)p&p(dot)calendar(dot)html. So I must credit them. Also, if my sequence of events is not correct, blame them. It might not be an accurate calendar, but it's the best one, and most detailed I could find. If anyone knows a better calendar or timeline I am open to recommendations.**

**I FINALLY saw the '95 p&p and I was amused to see that Lydia pushes past Mary at the Netherfield ball, just like she did in the last chapter of this fic. LOL. Also, I noticed Mary talking to some dude at the Ball, I think she was showing him her music book. When I saw that I was like "RICHARD!!" haha...but then I was like "No, that's not how I picture Richard at all" lol. Seriously, who was that guy supposed to be?**

**Actually, I'm curious. How do you, my dear readers, picture Richard? I want to know. I won't tell you how I picture him, until maybe next chapter, because I'd like to see your unadulterated idea of what he looks like. I think the only thing I said so far to describe him is "good-looking". **

**Also, I wanted to say thanks to Raven .E for reviewing, since she (he?) is anonymous and didn't have an email address. Also, I think at some point in the story Mary and her father might come to an understanding...I don't know.** **And thanks again to all who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted this.**

Mary was very tired the next day and didn't wake up until well after breakfast. After readying herself she dragged herself downstairs, not looking forward to the day's events after a disappointing previous evening. Upon entering the downstairs hall she came across Kitty and Lydia, who were giggling outside the sitting room door. It appeared they were listening in on a conversation, and from the voices she heard it was between her mother and Mr. Collins.

"What are you two doing?" she exclaimed.

Lydia shushed her.

"Eavesdropping lacks immensely of virtue. One must keep to one's own business and not interest themselves in the business of others." Mary chided.

"Oh please, Mary!" Lydia said. "How dull can you be?"

"We cannot help it, Mary!" Kitty giggled. "This is just too entertaining. Mr. Collins has proposed to Lizzy!"

Mary felt her heart crash into her stomach as the color drained from her face.

"P-proposed?" She barely forced out.

"Yes!" Lydia exclaimed, and then snorted. "But the best part is she, unsurprisingly, won't have him!"

Mary felt a slight inclination of relief, but was still very upset at Mr. Collins preference for Lizzy and felt quite sorry for the said gentleman.

"Honestly, though," Lydia said. "What pathetic creature WOULD take Mr. Collins? She'd have to be very ugly. And desperate."

Mary's insides churned and her face grew hot. Just then, Mrs. Bennet stormed out of the sitting room. She did not even pause as she chided Mary for listening at doors and being a poor influence to her younger sisters. Kitty and Lydia, snorting, followed their mother to hear what she would discuss with their father. Mary barely heeded the three of them and purposefully walked into the room that still contained the distraught Mr. Collins. He was standing by the window, staring out it lost in thought. Mary tried to catch his eye with long gaze but that went unnoticed.

"M-Mr. Collins, are you alright?" She asked. Mr. Collins didn't answer her. Mary sat down and continued shooting him apologetic glances. Finally, she stood up and went over to him.

"Mr. Collins, I'm terribly sorry about what had happened," She started. "M-my sister didn't know what she was doing turning you down-"

Mr. Collins finally acknowledged her with an irritated look.

"Pardon me," he said, and walked past her. Mary gave him one last look of distraught.

Mary spent her day in her room, avoiding the flutter of activity that took place in the house. She hadn't eaten breakfast and skipped lunch, which was alright with her for she couldn't eat a bite anyway. The book she had been staring at for several hours had many tear stains on the unturned pages. She should have known all along, someone as wonderful as Mr. Collins would never have gone for a pathetic thing like her. Why did she even bother hoping in the first place?

It was about an hour or two before dinner when her mother abruptly barged into her room.

"Sit up Mary! I have something important to discuss with you about!" Mrs. Bennet ordered.

Mary unwillingly forced herself into a slumped sitting position and stared at the floor.

"Your sister Lizzy has very foolishly rejected Mr. Collins' proposal to the inconsideration of my poor nerves." Mrs. Bennet ranted as she paced the room. "She is a most foolish child and I am ashamed she has little regard for her dear, loving mother."

Mary sighed as her eyes stayed connected with the floor. Why must her mother discuss this of all subjects with her? She barely bothered to discuss anything with Mary otherwise.

"Now Mary, I have no idea if he'll have you, but if by some miracle he will you must understand that you are not to reject Mr. Collins!"

"R-reject Mr. Collins?" Mary asked, finally lifting her head up.

"I shall discuss with him about the possibility of taking you instead. I want to make it absolutely clear, if want you to behave like a grateful daughter you MUST accept a proposal from Mr. Collins if he were to request it."

Mary's heart thumped in her chest. Her mother was planning on convincing Mr. Collins to take her instead! Well, this was too good to be true! It wasn't definite but maybe Mr. Collins would notice Mary if the thought were presented to him.

"I-I suppose I can be prevailed to accept him." Mary rambled breathlessly, hoping not to sound too desperate. "For I do find his abilities to be quite high, w-what I mean to say is I'm often struck by the solidity of his reflections. Of course he is by no means clever as myself, but I suppose if he were to read and improve himself by my example he could prove to be a...a very agreeable companion."

She was answered with an odd look from her mother who wanted nothing more than a simple yes.

"Very good, my dear girl! Very good indeed!" She exclaimed. "I don't see how Mr. Bennet thinks that foolish Lizzy is the intelligent one. I have always told that man that you were the clever daughter."

Mary doubted this but at the moment it was no concern to her.

"Well then, I shall go and discuss with Mr. Collins this new development." Mrs. Bennet said, heading to the door. Upon her leaving she ordered "Do something with that hair, and powder your face so you don't look so sallow."

Mary spent a long time fidgeting with her hair, fussing over her appearance, and demolishing her closet for a decent dress. It was no use, however. She was never one who had remarkable genius in regards to appearance. She eventually gave up and took up the occupation of pacing the room and biting her fingernails, an activity that would have mortified her mother had she been witness. Finally, her mother returned and to Mary's happy amazement she bore good news.

"Well Mary," Mrs. Bennet said upon entering the room. "It is not as I hoped. I talked to him for a good hour, and he has not agreed to marry you."

Mary's face fell and a sharp pain stabbed at her chest.

"However, he has said 'it would be something to take into consideration'."

Mary smiled. It wasn't completely hopeless after all!

"Now, you must try harder to win Mr. Collins over." Mrs. Bennet said, scrutinizing her third daughter. "I thought I told you to fix that hair of yours! Perhaps if you tried to put some effort into your looks Mr. Collins would have agreed much more eagerly!"

Mary tried not to let her mother's words bother her and as Mrs. Bennet left the room she couldn't help but smile as she sat on her bed. Perhaps it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but he did say he would consider her, and she hoped he would soon realize he loved her and wanted to marry her. The more Mary thought about it the happier she became and the more convinced she was that he would propose.

After all, no young man had ever, to her knowledge, even considered her before and now the very young man she placed all her hopes and dreams in was the very young man to finally consider. It was too good to be true; fate had finally smiled upon her. Mr. Collins must surely be the match for her!

* * *

Mary quickly found her appetite and was willing to join the family for supper. Though Mr. Collins hadn't graced them with his presence she couldn't find herself too disappointed. Why, they would be spending many dinners together in the very near future, she was sure of it. And she wasn't too distraught when he hadn't appeared at breakfast the next morning. Actually, she was quite relieved. Though she desired to hear the most beautiful question in the world pass from his lips to her ears, the thought also put her in a bit of turmoil. What if he were to ask today? Was she ready for this? What exactly was she supposed to do and how is she supposed to behave in a relationship with a young man? It was all so new and overwhelming.

"Mary?"

"What!" Mary exclaimed, looking up from her plate terrified and into the faces of her confused family.

"I asked if you wanted to go with us to Meryton today." Jane said, giving her a warm smile.

Mary shot a look up the stairs and hastily exclaimed:

"Yes!"

Her family gave her odd looks; Kitty and Lydia snorted and whispered to each other.

"Yes, I might like a new book or something..." Mary continued, trying to control the nerves that she inherited from her mother. Hopefully a trip to Meryton would take her out of Mr. Collins' presence so she could have the opportunity of sorting her thoughts.

The five girls set off for Meryton and along the way came across that dreadful Mr. Wickham. They stopped and chatted with him and a few officers while Mary stood around desperately bored. Her boredom was quickly relieved, however, for she spotted Mr. Singleton nearby walking toward the bookstore. She quickly rushed over to him. Did she have the most happy news to tell him!

"Mr. Singleton!" she called. Mr. Singleton looked over and smiled at Mary's cheery face.

"Hello Miss Mary! You seem quite happy this morning."

"Oh Mr. Singleton, it's absolutely wonderful! I have the best news in the entire world!"

Mr. Singleton chuckled.

"Well, don't keep a man waiting, Miss Mary."

Mary laughed.

"Miss Mary, ha! You shall soon not call me Miss Mary anymore. Oh no, you will soon have to call me by the most wonderful name in the entire world: Mrs. Collins!"

"M-Mrs. Collins?" Mr. Singleton forced out, color draining from his face.

"Yes! Isn't it absolutely wonderful?" Mary said. "Who would have thought, me, Mary Bennet, the so-called plain Bennet, married before any of my sisters?"

"It wasn't such a farfetched thought in my mind." Richard muttered.

"It was the most dreadful thing yesterday morning. Mr. Collins had proposed to that...that Lizzy! Fortunately, however, that idiot had the intelligence to turn him down. Poor Mr. Collins, he was so distraught! But my mother surprised me with having the brillant notion of Mr. Collins marrying myself. So she discussed with him this possibility and, oh I can hardly believe it!, he said 'it would be something to take into consideration'."

Richard was surprised to hear it wasn't a definite engagement and a little bit of color returned to his face.

"Consideration, Mr. Singleton! Isn't it wonderful? He must be the perfect match for me! Name one other man who had ever thought of considering me, I dare you!"

Mr. Singleton looked very much as if he wanted to say something, but kept silent.

"But, oh dear, Mr. Singleton...what am I to do?" Mary said, flustered. "I do want to marry him, but it is so overwhelming! I don't know what to do. I've never been married before!"

"I should hope not." Mr. Singleton forced a joke.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Singleton. I know I sound idiotic, like Kitty or Lydia, but I'm so excited and yet so mortified at the same time! Oh my poor nerves! I don't know what to think!"

Mary gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"Mr. Singleton, what did I just say?" she asked with a horrified expression on her face.

"'I don't know what to think'?" Mr. Singleton offered.

"No, before that."

"'I'm so excited and yet so mortified at the same time?"

"No, after that! Did I just say 'Oh my poor nerves!'?"

Mr. Singleton looked thoughtful.

"Yes…yes, you did."

Mary let out a sob.

"Oh no! I'm turning into my mother!" Mary exclaimed.

Mr. Singleton chuckled.

"I will force myself to eat soap whenever I say that! I refuse to turn into my mother!" she said.

Richard continued laughing. Mary smiled.

"But let's not think on such dreary thoughts when such a happy occasion may soon be among us! I shall focus my mind on my union with Mr. Collins."

Richard stopped laughing and frowned.

"Mary!"

Mary turned around to see her sisters looking at her from some ways off.

"Just because poor Richard is the only one who will listen to you doesn't mean you have to preach at him every time you see him." Lydia shouted to her. "We're leaving, come on!"

Mary rolled her eyes and turned back to Richard.

"I'm sorry to be so short, Mr. Singleton, but it appears I must bow to her highness' whims."

Richard forced a smile.

"That's alright, I-I have some business to take care of anyway."

"Oh! Well I suppose I should let you return to that." Mary said. "Goodbye Mr. Singleton!"

With a wave of her hand Mary dashed off to join her sisters. Richard stared after her.

"Goodbye, Mary." Richard said quietly, though she was too far by now to hear. He stood there watching her until she walked out of sight. Finally, he gave a sigh and hurried off.

* * *

That dreadful Mr. Wickham accompanied them to their aunt and uncle's house but Mary didn't let this bother her. She occupied her thoughts with her beloved Mr. Collins, barely hearing the comment from her aunt that she could use a little more sun. They finally returned home before lunch and upon their arrival saw Mr. Collins quitting the house.

"Hello there Mr. Collins!" Mary greeted. Mr. Collins gave her a startled look.

"Oh, hello there, fair cousins." he said greeting the five sisters. Kitty and Lydia paid no attention, and walked into the house. Jane gave him a polite smile, Lizzy a forced one, and the two followed their younger sisters.

"Are you off somewhere?" Mary asked him, a little disappointed.

"Yes...no! I mean, yes, I just have something I need to do in town..." he said, his eyes darting around.

"Oh, well I'm sorry we didn't wait for you, I suppose you could have gone with us." Mary said.

"No, no! Quite alright! Quite alright!" Mr. Collins said nervously. "Well, I must be off."

And with that Mr. Collins headed off, leaving Mary staring after him in confusion. A smile slowly crept across her cheeks however. Perhaps all this secrecy had something to do with his proposal to her. An engagement gift, perhaps? Or a wedding ring? The happy fantasies flooded Mary's mind as she spent the next few hours in a fog.

* * *

The next day the Bennets dined with the Lucas's. Mary was hoping to sit next to Mr. Collins during supper, but he somehow ended up between Charlotte and one of the Lucas boys. Mary stared jealously at Charlotte as she had the lucky opportunity to converse with Mr. Collins all evening. Mary herself was stuck with Maria Lucas for a conversation partner. Mary barely listened to her, but thought she might have heard the words "Mister" and "Jenson" used more than once.

Mary found the lack of opportunity to converse with Mr. Collins a regular occurrence. He had disappeared once more the next morning, and the rest of the day he seemed very distracted whenever she tried to say something to him or whenever her mother tried to push her in his face. That evening he was to say his farewells, for he would leave early the next morning. Mary was beginning to feel very frustrated. When would she be able to converse with the man she was to marry? However, to Mary's happy amazement, he announced he was planning on returning soon. Mrs. Bennet voiced Mary's thoughts as the women walked upstairs to bed.

"Fancy his soon return! Why Mary, I cannot help but believe he will come back to propose to you!" She said turning to Mary. Mary forced herself not to smile too much. Mrs. Bennet went on to say, "And if not, he's bound to have found satisfaction with Kitty or Lydia."

Mary found it much easier not smile after this statement. However, she didn't let it bother her as she went to bed. He just had to be coming back to propose to her! After all, he did say he would consider her and why else would he be coming back? For Kitty or Lydia? Please, they were not his type at all! She was sure he found himself annoyed in the presence of those two. Her dream was coming true, and nobody could take it from her!

**Yes, I know Mary is pretty stupid but she's blinded by love. Oh well, there you have it. I don't have much else to say, so here's the quote:**

**Quotes take from Pride and Prejudice by _Jane Austen_:**

**_"I-I suppose I can be prevailed to accept him." Mary rambled breathlessly, hoping not to sound too desperate. "For I do find his abilities to be quite high, w-what I mean to say is I'm often struck by the solidity of his reflections. Of course he is by no means clever as myself, but I suppose if he were to read and improve himself by my example he could prove to be a...a very agreeable companion."_**

**Taken from the quote: _"…Mary might have been prevailed on to accept him. She rated his abilities much higher than any of the others: there was a solidity in his reflections which often struck her; and though by no means so clever as herself, she thought that, if encouraged to read and improve himself by such an example as hers, he might become a very agreeable companion."_ Volume I, Chapter 22**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I wasn't planning on such a soon update. However, I have some POSSIBLE bad news. My dad got laid off and we MIGHT get rid of our internet. But, we might not. So if I disappear, you know why. But I'll try to get to the library and update. We'll see…**

**As for what Richard looks like, lol. I thought it was funny how 2 people said James McAvoy. Not really how I picture him, lol. Perhaps Mr. Jenson…or maybe I picture Jenson to look like Jonathon Horton from the US Men's gymnastic team, I dunno. I picture Richard as blond with brown eyes, tall and lean, but muscular. The closest resemblance for face is maybe Alexander Artemev, also from the Us Men's gymnastics team. LOL, remember, I started this fic at about the time the Olympics were on. Still, I'm not sure that's really how I picture him. Maybe Paul Walker, but he's almost too pretty. Haha**

**Another q: am I the only one who wonders if Mary would've been pretty according to today's standards? Views of beauty were different back then.**

**Blah dee blah. I don't know what to think of this chapter. First I like it, then I don't, and then I like it again. Well, I hope YOU like it. I suppose that's what matters. Caution: Emo Mary, but some Richard sweetness. -**

Mary went to church the next morning without her family. The Bennets regularly attended church but on occasion missed it. This was one of those occasions, for, finally being free of Mr. Collins most members desired a much needed rest. Mary, invigorated by the prospect of her possible engagement and being very strict on herself about making it to church every week, felt differently about going and attended by herself. While there she apprehended poor Mr. Singleton and excitedly told him about Mr. Collins' soon return and how it could only mean he was planning on proposing. Richard listened to all this with a grim expression that Mary didn't notice. Upon Mary's arrival home she passed by Charlotte Lucas, who was leaving, and gave her a cheery hello. It wasn't until after lunch, when she was sitting with her sisters and mother that her cheery disposition fell.

Sir Lucas had come to call on them and, after a few pointless words, went on to announce:

"It is my pleasure to announce the unification of our two houses and family's. For Mr. Collins has proposed to my eldest daughter Charlotte and she has agreed to accept him."

Poor Mary spilled her hot tea on her lap at this announcement, adding injury to insult. It couldn't be! He was going to propose to her! She wasn't the only one shocked for Mrs. Bennet, and even Lydia, protested that this was impossible, though it was in regards to Mr. Collins' proposal to Lizzy. Mary's stomach churned inside her as she hoped the matter would be cleared up and that Sir William Lucas had been mistaken. Unfortunately, Lizzy assured them of the truth of this atrocity.

"It is true." Lizzy said, lifting her head up to look at her family. "Charlotte told me herself this morning."

Mary's heart crashed into the pit of her stomach just as it did when she heard of Mr. Collins' proposal to Lizzy. The world seemed to stop as the conversation around her faded into oblivion. She sat as still as a statue, staring at the floor, barely breathing and thinking of nothing. Her face was hot but she took no notice of it.

It wasn't until after Sir Lucas left that she came around, for Mrs. Bennet had much to say on the subject and in such a shrill voice at that. Mrs. Bennet's monologue started to reach Mary's ears at about the time she was chiding Lizzy for refusing him. Mary wished it hadn't however, for as the rest of the ladies were leaving the room, and Mary was still sitting there, she heard her mother say, "If only Mary had been prettier. I told that silly girl to do something with that hair of hers, but she listens to her poor mamma no better than you do Elizabeth."

Mary stared at the door blankly for a few minutes unable to move. Finally, she got up slowly and made her way to the door. She wasn't quite sure how she got there for her mind wasn't present. She went toward the front door in the about the same fashion and stepped outside. She continued toward the outside gate and once she crossed it a sudden force moved inside of her and she broke out into a run.

* * *

Richard Singleton had been going for a ride in the woods to clear his head when he heard a piteous sob. He stopped and looked around, and finally spotted a ways off a figure slumped in a sitting position at the base of a large oak tree. It appeared to be a young woman crying, and as he approached the figure, he discovered it to be none other than his dearest friend Mary Bennet. He stopped his horse abruptly, flung himself off of it, and ran to her.

"Mary! Mary, are you alright!" He asked in concern, kneeling next to her, and placing a hand on her shoulder. Mary looked up startled, face flushed and covered with tears. Seeing it was only Mr. Singleton, her shocked expression fell away and she resumed her crying.

"I-It is m-most awful!" She forced out as she cried.

"What? Are you hurt? Is-is everyone in your family alright?"

"M-Mr. Collins...I can't say it! I don't want to say it! It will only make it true."

"Is Mr. Collins alright?" Richard asked, trying not to be too hopeful.

"Oh, I'm sure he's alright and I'm sure that dreadful Charlotte Lucas is quite happy with herself that he is!" Mary shot out spitefully.

"Miss Lucas?"

"Yes...that...that...HER! Oh, it is too awful!" Mary said, and resumed crying.

"Did...something happen between Mr. Collins and Miss Lucas? Are they attached?" Richard asked, frowning at his broken-hearted friend.

"Engaged!" Mary finally let out, and broke out into a sob.

Richard felt his own heart crash into his stomach as he witnessed Mary's sorrow.

"Mary...I'm sorry." he said softly.

"I-it's not your fault." she said.

Richard gave her a sad smile and, disregarding propriety, placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. They stayed that way for quite some time, until Mary was ready to return home.

* * *

The days dragged on quite dreadfully for poor Mary. How could she have been so stupid? How could she not have known? Mr. Collins choosing her? It would have been too good, too silly, to be true. She had foolishly lost herself in stupid emotions, something she had promised herself never to do. Who would have picked a silly, pathetic, unattractive thing such as herself? What made it really hard was Miss Lucas, that dreadful Miss Lucas, was not exactly pretty herself. It was a hard thought for Mary to consider that she was uglier than the town's plain spinster. In fact, she must be the most hideous young lady in all of Hertfordshire! Mary covered the mirror in her room with one of her coats. She didn't dare look in it ever again.

It wasn't helpful that her mother continually moaned about it, for if she ever had the ability to think of something else the matter was quickly called back to attention by Mrs. Bennet's wailing. Mary spent the days locked in her room as much as possible, only emerging for church or perhaps mealtimes. It didn't matter to her if people came over to visit and her family felt it proper for her to be downstairs. She picked at her food during meals barely eating anything. She hardly played on the piano, unless it was the most dreary piece in the entire world. Unsurprisingly, her family didn't notice her change in behavior. Mrs. Bennet was in too much of tizzy over Mr. Collins' engagement and over Mr. Bingley who had departed abruptly. Jane had her own heartbreak to deal with because of her attachment to Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth focused her concern on her. Kitty and Lydia were quite preoccupied with themselves and soldiers. As for her father, he was too concerned with being unconcerned about the majority of his family to notice.

But she supposed there wasn't much to notice anyway. She was always a fairly quiet person, keeping to herself and staring at her books. They probably enjoyed a little extra silence from her anyway, for whenever she spoke in the past it was some observation that hadn't been very welcomed.

About two weeks later Mr. Collins returned. It was something she would have previously looked forward to, but now it was absolutely dreadful. Every time she saw him she wished he would notice her, open his eyes, and realize she was the one for him, not that odious Charlotte. Mary had always liked Charlotte well enough, but now she was the most despicable creature on the face of the earth.

"It's absolutely sickening!" She related to Richard one Sunday morning. "He's always at her house, he's never at Longbourn. And if he's not there, then he brings that woman over to intrude upon us. It's the most horrific sight, seeing the two of them together. They're just not a good match, not at all. He deserves someone much better. Everything would have worked out fine if she hadn't stuck her large nose into our...my...business!"

Christmas came and went, the Gardiners arrived, and Mary hardly noticed. Half the presents she received were dresses and other such nonsense she didn't want, though she did receive a nice book from Mr. Singleton that she had had her eye on. She accepted all these with quiet gratitude, too emotionally drained to give her usual grimace of displeasure. A week after the Gardiner's arrival they left for their home in London, taking Jane with them.

Finally, the most terrible day in all of history arrived, Mr. Collins' marriage to Miss Lucas. She found herself sitting in the church next to Kitty. Luckily, the rest of the family seated themselves on the opposite side of Kitty. Mary had no desire to be near any of them.

Richard, leaving poor Mr. Jenson to fend off Maria Lucas alone, approached the Bennets. He greeted them and was therefore greeted in return. Richard took the vacant spot next to Mary and leaned into her.

"I'm surprised you came." He muttered quietly in her ear. Mary let out a disdainful sigh.

"My attempts to convince my mother I felt ill were futile. Seeing as I hadn't a fever she insisted I had to attend if she did."

Richard gave her a sympathetic smile. Shortly, Mr. Collins came and stood at the altar awaiting his bride. Mary looked at him longingly, hoping their eyes would meet and he would awaken to the fact that he was making a terrible mistake. To her complete astonishment he did look over towards Mary and Richard but it was to Richard he gave an odd look. Richard glowered at him in return. Confused, Mary looked at Richard.

"What do you suppose that look was about?" she questioned. Richard looked at Mary and shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't a clue." Richard said. "I suppose he finds me charming."

To Richard's content Mary snickered at this statement, but that soon died away as the music started up for the ceremony. Mary refused to look at the bride as she came down the aisle. As the ceremony started Mary kept her gaze on the pew in front of her, battling the threatening tears.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the Presence of our Holy and Divine God to witness the union…"

It was the worst thing Mary ever had to witness. Tears fell down her face and she sniffled quite a bit. Kitty thought she was crying over the beauty of the ceremony and offered her handkerchief to Mary with many giggles.

Richard felt Mary's discontentment and he was at a loss of what to do. He had no enjoyment seeing Mary so upset and his thoughts were full of contemplations on how to achieve her felicity. Unfortunately, there was only one thing he could think of and it wasn't a very pleasant thing for a nice, young man such as himself to partake in. He found no enjoyment in rudeness to others; however, cheering Mary up was his priority. After all, it would be at the expense of one of the persons who were responsible for her misery. He grabbed a smashed quill and a wrinkled parchment out of his pocket and scribbled a quick message. He handed it to Mary.

"I charge you and any witnesses who know of any reason that these two should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony to bring forth confession…"

Mary opened the note to read:

"Miss Lucas looks FAT in her dress."

Poor Mary snorted loudly enough to attract the attention of her family and a few of the surrounding people. Mary attempted to camouflage her outburst by leaning over, covering her mouth, and coughing. Kitty clapped her a few times on the back in concern while Mary covered her face, shoulders shaking in laughter. Richard turned his head away from all witnesses to laugh silently as well.

Mary finally recovered and gave Mr. Singleton a glare. Richard smiled sheepishly in return.

"Must you make me snort so loudly at such a time and place as this?" She muttered under her breath.

"My apologies. I was hoping to cheer you up."

The service continued and Mary did all she could to force her attentions elsewhere.

"What God has joined together let man not separate…"

Finally, the ceremony ended. The reverend closed his Bible with finality as those last words rung in Mary's ears. All Mary could do was sit and stare at the pulpit in disbelief. It was finished, it had happened. That was it; there was no more hope, no more possibility. She barely heard Lydia as she bullied Mary for crying at such a dull ceremony, informing her that even Mr. Singleton had been laughing at her. Mary was finally brought out of her melancholy meditation when Mrs. Bennet snapped at her that it was time to head for home. Mr. Singleton gave her a final sympathetic smile as she left.

* * *

About an hour later Mary found herself sitting at the same oak tree she had been crying at after she was informed of Mr. Collins engagement to Charlotte Lucas. She was crying this time as well, but the tears were silent as she stared off into the trees. She was made aware of another's presence by the sound of a small rustle. She looked up briefly to see that it was only Mr. Singleton, and then continued to gaze sadly into the distance. Wordlessly, Richard sat down next to her. It was her time to disregard propriety as she laid her head on his shoulder, tears trickling silently down her face. He said not a word to her and she said not a word to him. They sat that way for a very long time; neither was sure for how long. After the sun moved quite a distance, Mary stood up and brushed herself off.

"Thank you, Mr. Singleton," she said quietly.

"Mary..."

"Yes?"

Mr. Singleton stood there looking as if he wanted to say something.

"I...you're welcome." He said.

Mary gave him a small smile and turned to walk off.

"Wait!" he said. She turned around.

"I...I'll walk you home."

Mary nodded and the two walked off together.

**Well, there it is. Mary will still be a little more emo next chap, but then it'll get more cheery.**

**No quotes, YAY! Except: "What God has joined together let man not separate…" Mark 10:9 And the other parts of the ceremony I just kinda made them from my memory of standard wedding ceremonies. Okey dokey. I hope the next chap will be with us soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Kind of a silly chapter but Mr. Jenson steals this chapter for me. (I think I heart him almost as much as I do Richard) I hope people aren't too annoyed with my portrayal of Lizzy. I'm not sure I'm good at writing her. She's too...normal...for me and for whatever reason the main character of a story always annoys me, even though I like the story. But anyway, the scene popped in my head and I thought "why not?" Anyway guys, review and let me know what you think. I think it's as good as it's going to get.**

January dragged on as a very dreary month for Mary. She spent it in very much the same state she spent December in after she had discovered Mr. Collins engagement to Miss Lucas. Elizabeth was preoccupied with whatever she found herself to be preoccupied with and her father spent most his time in his study. They both had too much on their minds, and her mother, Kitty, and Lydia had too little on their minds to notice the odd state Mary had been. Perhaps, however, since she spent most of her time in her room as was her custom they had not detected a change in Mary. Her only confidant was her good friend, Mr. Singleton. Mr. Singleton enjoyed talking to Mary and was genuinely concerned for his dear friend but he had a significant amount of anguish whenever she brought up Mr. Collins. And the more distraught Mary felt the more distraught Mr. Singleton became. Mr. Singleton's trouble went unnoticed by Mary who was lost in the misery of losing her dear Mr. Collins.

One dreary day near the end of January proved to be exceedingly dull to Elizabeth Bennet. Her favorite sister Jane had gone off to London and her dear friend Charlotte was now living in Hunsford with her charming husband. Her father was busy and her mother and two youngest sisters were too silly to spend much time with. She was meandering through the house when she heard a cough from Mary's bedroom. To Elizabeth Mary was a dull creature, lacking in wit and sense, but she was possibly the most tolerable female, other than herself, left in the house. She decided that, perhaps, it would be as good a time as any to attempt some sort of bond with her. If not, however, Mary could not be so dull as to increase the boredom poor Elizabeth was already struggling to overcome. Elizabeth knocked on Mary's door.

"Yes," Mary's irritated voice wafted through the door. Elizabeth opened the door to Mary's room and stepped inside. Mary, sitting at her desk with a book, quill, and paper, gave her sister a questioning look.

"Hello Mary, how are you?" Elizabeth said as she invited herself to sit on Mary's bed. Mary raised her eyebrows. Was it possible? Did someone actually notice her depressed countenance?

"I-I'm alright. How are you?" Mary asked tentatively.

"Alright." Elizabeth said staring around Mary's room.

Mary's room was very dull to her. It was scattered with tedious tomes, music books, papers, and quills. The grey walls were devoid of any pictures, and the bedspread was grey as well. Her cluttered furniture consisted of a bed, a desk, a disorganized bookshelf, a dresser storing more books than clothes, and a vanity that served more as a second desk than its intended purpose. It was in such disarray that there was even a coat unceremoniously thrown over her mirror. Perhaps such a state was beneficial, however, because it seemed to lessen the dullness of the overall room.

Mary rolled her eyes at her elder sister's scrutiny of the room. Lizzy was merely bored. Of course, with Jane and that...other woman gone there weren't very many people around who could entertain Lizzy's highly intelligent brain. Seems she practically had to scrape to the bottom of the barrel for a discussion partner.

"Mary, I do think it's time to straighten this room a little." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you for the advice, mother, but no one asked you to come in here." Mary thought.

"Though cleanliness may be next to godliness it must be abandoned when it becomes a hindrance to more important activities." Mary said, turning back to her desk and dipping her quill in ink.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Though it would take a while to clean, it wouldn't take more than two hours. You would have the rest of the day to read as you please."

"Yes, but it is keeping it that way that is the problem. I can use ten books in one sitting and by the end of the day the atmosphere in here would not be much different than it was before I straightened it. It would be a fruitless effort." Mary said.

"Mary, there is more to life than reading books and piano playing."

Mary huffed. It was such a wonderful event when one decided to intrude on another's space and lecture them on how to live their life. Of course, Mary did this to other people but they needed it and this was her room after all. Mary chose to be silent, hoping Elizabeth would change the subject, or better yet, leave. Luckily for Mary, Elizabeth was an intelligent young lady, for though she did not exit the room she did chose a different topic. Or perhaps it was unlucky for Mary for the topic Lizzy chose to discuss was less preferential than the previous one.

"I cannot wait to see Charlotte. I do miss her and conversing with her in person." Lizzy said, referring to her upcoming visit to Hunsford to see Charlotte.

"Yes, and that way you can escape your current silly discussion partner and engage in highly enlightening conversation with that man-stealing, home wrecking-" Mary thought.

"I'm not very excited about seeing that husband of hers, however." Elizabeth laughed and gave Mary a pointed smile. "You know how dull he is."

Mary gave her oblivious sister an annoyed look.

"Yes, well..." Mary said irritably.

"I don't understand how she could marry that man. He's so...well, you know."

"Do I?" Mary said. "Why must she talk about this?" she thought.

"Although I suppose he wasn't her first choice. Can you imagine what kind of a girl would ENJOY marrying Mr. Collins? She'd have to be really silly and probably very dull."

Mary could bear it no longer. This conversation was not only bringing her unhappy thoughts but was irritating her as well.

"Elizabeth, please." she said, giving Elizabeth a pointed look. Elizabeth stopped talking and looked at Mary in astonishment. She was not used to being talked to like that, at least not by her sisters.

"Well pardon me." Elizabeth said defensively. She walked out of the room quite flustered. Mary smirked at her sister's retreating figure. It felt good to say that to her for once, instead of it being the other way around.

"Papa, you must tell Mary to break away from those books once in a while." She heard Elizabeth complain to their father outside her door. "I tried having a conversation with her but it was as if I were interrupting a sacred ceremony or something."

"Yes, well, Mary erroneously finds no purpose in that which does not serve to educate mundane facts."

Mary sneered and clenched her quill, snapping it in two.

"I'm sure you think you know many things, Lizzy, but you know nothing of a broken heart or how to detect one unless you were told. Beware, for one day you might find yourself tormented by the throes of love." Mary muttered to the empty room.

Two weeks went by and brought forth the Sunday before the most abominable holiday ever known to man, Valentine's Day. Mary found herself standing alone outside the church before the start of service.

Her family was about socializing with various people. Mary was dismally observing the marking's carved into a tree. Someone had engraved a heart with the letters M+R inside it. Mary mused about who had carved it while tracing it with her finger. If Mr. Jenson's Christian name began with an R she would have thought it was the work of Maria Lucas. Whoever it was, she couldn't help feeling jealous. If only a young man, a certain young man who happened to marry the wrong woman, carved her initials with his. If only Mr. Collins' Christian name began with an R! Not that she condoned carving into church property but it would have been nice if, for once, someone was in pursuit of her.

"Hello Miss Mary. How are you doing?" a gentle voice interrupted her reflection. Mary looked up to see Mr. Singleton.

"Oh, I'm fine I suppose." she said with a sigh, still staring at the heart in melancholy. Mr. Singleton's eyes looked to where she was gazing and then quickly darted away.

"I absolutely abhor this time of year. It makes Kitty and Lydia even more riled up around young men and now that the soldiers are here it's been nothing short of torture."

Mr. Singleton gave her a sad smile. He knew there was more to it than the annoying antics of her younger sisters. He felt as distraught as she did. He could not bear to see her in affliction over the actions of such an unworthy man.

"Mr. Singleton, how does it happen?" she asked in frustration.

"How does what happen?" he asked in confusion.

"That!" she exclaimed, pointing at the carving on the tree. Richard blushed and muttered something about killing someone.

"W-well. Someone takes a sharp object and then carves a heart shape…" he stammered.

"No, not that." Mary said. "Though I disagree with defacing property, especially the property of God, I was speaking of love."

"L-love?"

"Yes, how do two people end up deciding to marry?"

"Well, sometimes two people love each other or sometimes one is interested in the other and the other thinks 'might as well'. Other times it's merely convenience…"

"Yes, but how? I have been unsuccessful thus far! Where's my 'might as well'? Must one be beautiful, amiable, and outgoing to be worthy of love?" Mary asked as they began walking toward the church. "Must one be the complete opposite of what I am?"

"Mary, that is NOT your complete opposite-"

"Spare the kind words." Mary snorted.

"I'm not sparing anything. It's true! Some people are just idiots and don't notice the good right in front of them." Richard said. "Others notice and are just simply idiots who don't know how to go about it properly."

"World of good that does me."

Richard smiled.

"Don't worry, Miss Mary. I know a charming, handsome young man will one day reveal he's madly in love with you. At the proper time."

Mary scoffed.

"And when will I ever meet a man with that description?"

Richard's smile fell into a frown as he looked at her. They walked into the church in silence.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better my day didn't start off so well." Richard stated as they sat down in a pew.

Mary looked at him.

"Rascal decided to shred up my newest and nicest pair of pants."

Mary giggled. Richard smiled, pleased with himself. That was the first time he heard her laugh since that dreadful wedding.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that silly cat." said Richard. "He's been really grouchy lately always hissing and clawing at things. He's getting fat too. I think he's senile."

"He's not that old." Mary said, still giggling.

"Well whatever it is that stupid thing has been bothering me immensely."

"Oh, don't speak of poor Rascal so."

"Poor Rascal! Poor Richard and his pants is more like it!"

Mary continued laughing.

"Oh Richard, you didn't inform her of the best part." They heard a voice say from the pew in front of them. They looked up to see Mr. Jenson smirking at them. He sat down and turned in the seat to face them. Richard glared at him.

"You better hold your tongue." He said.

"The silly man didn't even notice as he put them on this morning." Mr. Jenson said to Mary. "I met him about halfway to the church and soon we realized a group of young ladies were giggling behind us. We thought nothing of it but the giggling wouldn't stop. Richard turned around to give them a polite hello and they all turned red and laughed harder. Finally, a gust of wind blew and he realized something was amiss. He looked down and sure enough the seat of his pants was torn."

Mary burst out into laughter as Richard sneered at him.

"A warning would have been welcomed."

"Well pardon me for not being in the habit of checking your backside." Mr. Jenson said.

"I'm going to kill you, you know." Richard said.

"Well, I'm still cross at you for shoving Maria Lucas on me at the ball!"

"Oh come now, Fredrick! That was over two months ago!"

"She thinks I'm in love with her now!"

"Well you shouldn't have been bothering me."

"Speaking of which, have you done it yet?" Mr. Jenson said giving Richard a look.

"No." Richard said definitively.

"And pray tell why not?"

"Because, as I have told you, it's not the right time."

"There is no more a perfect time as now, unless you're waiting a few days." Mr. Jenson said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Richard sneered at Mr. Jenson. Mary looked in confusion from one to the other. It was the same conversation she had witnessed at the ball.

"Should I leave and let you speak privately?" She asked.

"Oh no, Miss Mary, I think you're quite suitable to hear our conversation." Mr. Jenson said.

Richard glared at Mr. Jenson.

"Is this about what you were discussing at the ball?" Mary asked. "Mr. Singleton if it has something to do with work you really shouldn't hesitate."

Mr. Jenson looked at Mary and laughed.

"Do you hear that Richard? Miss Mary agrees with me!" Mr. Jenson said. "And wouldn't you think her opinion is most valuable to listen to?"

"Do be quiet or I call Maria Lucas over here."

"Well, I suppose it's too bad that Miss Lucas isn't present at the-" Mr. Jenson started of smugly. Suddenly he gave a shout as his eyes bugged out and he ducked behind the pew.

Mary and Richard exchanged questioning glances.

"Fredrick?" Richard asked. Mr. Jenson peeked over the top of the pew.

"Maria Lucas just walked into the sanctuary." He whispered. "I must make my escape and wait outside until the service starts."

"Oh bother, Fredrick, Maria isn't that bad."

"You're not the one she's been following around like a little lost puppy since she was ten years old. It been even worse since her sister married. Now she's the next in line!"

"Oh come now, do you not think her pretty?" Richard teased.

"Pretty, maybe. Probably the only pretty Lucas girl in fact."

"He just doesn't like her because she's not a tall blonde." Richard informed Mary.

"Oh, is that so?" Mary asked looking at Mr. Jenson.

"No! It's because she's irritating, empty-headed, and silly beyond all reason!" Mr. Jenson said. "And she never quits talking. She makes my eardrums rupture every time I see her."

"Oh my, now who does that sound like?" Richard said.

"What are you babbling about?" Mr. Jenson said.

"Well, you sound like a perfect match to me."

"I do not talk so as to make people's eardrums rupture!" Mr. Jenson said loudly. Mary winced and brought a finger to her ear.

"Well, if you have no interest in her than why don't you just tell her?"

"I can't do that!" Mr. Jenson said.

"How come? It's not as if you haven't been rude to people before."

"She's a sweet girl, she'd be devastated. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Oh, that is so terribly sweet." Richard said.

"Shut up, I have no attachment to her whatsoever!"

"Dear Fredrick, I think it's time for you to settle down." Richard continued, happy that he now had the opportunity to bother his friend.

"Me settle down? Oh, that's funny coming from you!" He said loudly and sat up straight.

"Fredrick..." Richard warned.

"No, I think he has a point." Mary said, entering into the silly banter. "If you believe he should be married, why aren't you?"

"Ha! Do you hear that! Mary Bennet has agreed with me once again! Do explain to the dear girl why you are not married." Mr. Jenson said.

"You, shut up." Richard said to Mr. Jenson. He turned to Mary. "And you, don't listen to a word that buffoon says."

"It's actually a very interesting story, Miss Mary, one I think you'll find most enlightening about our dear Richard." Mr. Jenson said. Mary looked over at Richard and snickered. The poor man's face was red with embarrassment and anger.

"I thought you were leaving," he sneered at Mr. Jenson.

"Leaving? Why would I leave? I'm quite enjoying our conver-"

"Hello Mr. Jenson!"

Mr. Jenson gave a shout and almost fell out of his seat. A mortified expression spread across his features as Mary and Richard tried not to laugh. _Maria Lucas had approached from behind._ He forced a smile unto his face and turned his head slowly to look at the giggling girl.

"Hello Miss Lucas. How are you this morning?" he said through his clenched smile.

Maria giggled and settled down in the pew next to him.

"I'm doing well. Do you like my new bonnet?" she said, indicating the pink thing sitting upon her head.

"It's…very lovely," he said still feigning a smile.

Maria giggled again and held out a tin to him.

"I baked you cookies!" she said. Fredrick took the cookies and his smile dropped from his face. Richard and Mary struggled hard not to laugh.

"Well thank you Miss Lucas, that was very kind of you," He choked out and looked inside the tin. Richard leaned over the pew and looked into the tin as well.

"Why look at that, Fredrick!" Richard exclaimed. "They're heart-shaped with pink frosting! I do say that is awfully sweet of Miss Lucas! Don't you think so, Freddy ol' boy?"

Fredrick's face turned red.

"Yes, very nice."

Maria giggled.

"I did that for Valentines Day!" She said.

"Oh did you hear that Fredrick! For Valentines Day!" Richard exclaimed cheerfully. "How very thoughtful!"

Mr. Jenson grunted. Poor Mary's tongue was bleeding as she tried not to laugh. Mr. Jenson threw his arms about his stomach and let out dramatic groan.

"I hate to cut our conversation short but I have some business to take care of that suddenly came up." He said and gave a moan. Mr. Jenson got up quickly and walked out of the sanctuary, groaning dramatically and attracting attention. Mary and Richard couldn't look at each other for fear of bursting into laughter. Maria stared after Mr. Jenson in concern.

"I do hope he'll be alright!" Maria said worried.

"He'll be fine." Richard assured her.

"Oh my! He forgot his cookies!"

Richard smiled and took them.

"I'll make sure he gets them, don't worry."

"But Mary, you do think he liked my new bonnet, don't you?" Maria asked fretfully. Mary gave her a piteous smile. She knew what it was like to have unrequited affections.

"I'm sure he loved it Maria," Mary said, "but I think a young lady shouldn't concern herself about attracting a man with outer appearance. Rather she should display the attraction of a virtuous character and an engaged mind."

Maria stared at Mary blankly and then giggled.

"Oh pooh!" Maria said, waving her hand. She got up and walked away giggling.

"I think you amused her." Richard said. Mary and Richard exchanged glances and were finally able to find relief in laughter. It was, perhaps, the first time in awhile Mary had not a thought for Mr. Collins.

**Well, there you are. Kind of a silly chapter, but I like it. As for Mary's room, I don't know I just picture it to be messy. I would think she wouldn't bother keeping it clean. As for a maid, she probably would prefer no one to touch her stuff. **

**Quotes: None…unless I skipped over them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Odd chapter, but it has a purpose. My opinion: It's alright, kind of funny. I read it a few times and I couldn't think of what else to do or how to change it so I hope it's okay.**

**I just want to thank any anonymous reviews that I've received for past chapters but didn't have an email address. I believe I haven't thanked:**

**Wen – Glad you like the story! I know, we need more hot guys go for plain girls story. Sometimes it's hot girl likes hot guy but hardly ever the other way.**

**I think/hope that's it. If not, thanks to any I've forgotten!!**

The rest of February went by and brought a change in Mary's countenance. She was still fairly sad but she gradually began to feel better without really noticing. Thoughts of Mr. Collins still brought feelings of distress but those thoughts were fewer and practically nonexistent in Mr. Singleton's presence. With Mary being slightly more cheerful Richard seemed to be a little happier as well though not entirely; there was often a slight distressed air about him.

Lizzy left with Sir Lucas and Maria to visit Charlotte in Hunsford one cold day in the beginning of March. It was then another odd change occurred inside of Mary. She began to feel as if she missed Lizzy. She thought perhaps it was because Lizzy was the only sensible sister left since Jane went to London. The fact that she missed Jane was understandable. Though Jane's perfect beauty made Mary want to vomit she was easily the most amiable Bennet. Now Mary was left alone with two obnoxious sisters, a silly mother, and an unconcerned father.

The Sunday after Elizabeth left for Hunsford Mr. Singleton approached Mary with most shocking news. He sat down silently next to Mary with a horrified expression on his face.

"It has come to my attention that I am now a father," he said.

Mary's heart stopped and a feeling of dread swept over her. It couldn't be! She felt distraught, more distraught than she would think she would feel and she couldn't understand why. To feel sorry for him or to feel disappointed in his actions was understandable, but another feeling was present and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Mr. Singleton, what in the world happened? I mean, I know what happened but what I mean to say is...what did you do?"

Richard laughed.

"Rascal is, apparently, female and this morning he...or rather, she...decided to make this fact known by giving birth to 5 tiny kittens on my favorite coat."

Mary gave a sigh of relief and then burst into laughter.

"Mr. Singleton, you and your clothes just don't have the best of luck, do they?"

"Not when it comes to that stupid cat!" he exclaimed. Mr. Singleton got a faraway look in his eyes as his voice softened, "It seems like only yesterday I was rescuing that tiny stray kitten in the middle of a rainstorm. And now...and now she's having kittens of her own!" Richard sniffed but then his voice grew rough. "If only I could get my hands on the neck of that scoundrel of a tomcat!"

Mary snickered at Richard.

"You know, perhaps it's the parents fault in cases such as these," she teased.

"Oh so you don't think she's responsible for her own actions?" he joked. "Believe me if I had known she was a girl I would have locked her in her room until she was thirty!"

"And what difference does being a girl make?" Mary asked.

"It's the difference of a clean or dirty coat!"

"Very well, but tell me Mr. Singleton, how did you not know Rascal was a female?" she said laughing.

"Well apparently you were unaware of the fact yourself!" he said defensively.

"I'm terribly sorry for finding no interest in randomly checking a cat's gender, but if I owned a cat I suppose it would be a matter of importance to know before it was 'made known' all over my clothing."

"Alright, you win!" Richard laughed. "You may have one, if you like. Better yet, you may have all of them since you're such a wonderful young lady and deserve such felicity."

Mary laughed.

"Perhaps not all, but I might like to take one. I have to ask my mother and father first."

"Alright then, I'll reserve five cuddly kittens just for you!"

"One."

"Five."

"One."

"Four."

"One."

"Three?"

"One."

"Two!"

"None."

"One! One! One cuddly kitten for the bright and beautiful Miss Mary Bennet!"

"That's much better." She said. "I shouldn't have to take the responsibility for your parenting mistakes or your laziness either!"

Richard laughed.

"That's alright, I'm sure I'll find homes for them. I might like to keep one as well." Richard looked over at the doorway. "Oh wonderful, there's Fredrick. Just the person I want to see. He's been complaining of boredom lately. Perhaps four adorable kittens can bring amusement to his pathetic life. Pardon me Miss Mary."

Mary laughed as Richard got up and hastened to the door.

"Oh Fredrick!" he called as he walked off. "Since you're such a good friend I have a very special surprise for you to cheer your dreary countenance!"

* * *

At lunchtime Mary sat at the table sending nervous glances her family's way. Lydia and Kitty were chattering incessantly, Mrs. Bennet was bothering her husband about nonsense, and Mr. Bennet was ignoring her while giving his complete attention to his newspaper.

"Ahem." Mary cleared her throat.

"So I told her he wouldn't pick her over me if she were the last female on earth..."

"Why did she even think so in the first place?"

"Mr. Bennet the girls need new dresses, I won't hear otherwise."

"Yes dear..."

"Ahem!"

"I don't know but she had the audacity to contradict me!"

"Oh please, what does she know?"

"And shoes, we must get them shoes."

"Yes dear..."

_"Ahem!"_

"Well, nothing I suppose. She never was very bright."

"That is true; she's completely daft in my opinion."

"And they must have bonnets to match, of course."

"Yes dear."

"AHEM!"

The Bennets turned and looked at Mary.

"Mary! For heaven's sake, girl, take a drink of water!" Her mother said.

"Mr.Singleton'scathadkittens." Mary said very quickly, hoping to get it out before they returned to their conversations. Her family looked at her in bewilderment.

"What did she say?" Kitty asked.

"Perhaps her brain has finally wore out and this is the result." Lydia said.

"Mary, speak clearly like a proper young lady if you ever expect to interest a young man. My poor nerves."

"I don't think speaking clearly is her problem." Lydia muttered to Kitty. Mary ignored this.

"Mr. Singleton's cat had kittens." Mary said. "H-he's offered to let me have one."

Everyone looked at Mary, surprised at her odd request. A kitten was not something she was accustomed to be interested in. Mr. Bennet raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Bennet said.

"But mamma, we live on a farm."

"Mr. Bennet tell your daughter-"

"If Mr. Singleton wants to give Mary a cat I don't see why she shouldn't accept it." He said unconcernedly, turning back to his newspaper.

Mary smiled at her father even though he wasn't looking.

"Fine, one kitten but no more!"

"I don't see why I can't have a kitten; my name is Kitty after all!"

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Fine, two kittens but that's it." Mrs. Bennet said.

Mary stared at her mother incredulously. She was so reluctant to let her have a cat but she had no qualms about letting Kitty have one.

"Well that's not fair!" Lydia whined. "Why do they each get a kitten and I don't?"

"Fine, you may have Mary's cat." Mrs. Bennet said.

"Excuse me!" Mary exclaimed in anger. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I asked first, why does she get it?"

"Because she younger." Her mother answered matter-of-factly.

"But that's not fair! Mr. Singleton offered ME the cat, not Lydia!"

"Oh please, he offered the cat to the _family_. It's not my fault he saw you first to ask you." Lydia said. "As if he were giving you special privilege, please. Quit being a baby. What would you do with a kitten anyway? Sermonize to the poor thing all day? It'll die of boredom within a week."

Kitty and Lydia snickered.

"Oh shut up Lydia!" Mary said. Everyone, even Mary herself was surprised at her behavior, yet Mary did not care. She continued "And quit saying please all the time, you sound like a parrot who only knows one word!"

"Mother! Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Mary, I will not have you questioning my judgment or talking like that to your sister." Her Mother said.

Mary looked furiously around the table. Kitty and Lydia were snickering and her mother looked at her in disapproval. Her father looked surprised, but then turned back to his paper not wanting to be involved.

"Fine!" Mary exclaimed, slamming her book shut and standing up. "Just fine! If that's the way you want it, fine!"

"Speaking of parrots," Lydia muttered and Kitty giggled.

Mary threw Lydia a spiteful look and scooted her chair in with such force that it crashed into the table. Mary then turned swiftly on her heel, stomped out of the room, and up the stairs. She threw open her bedroom door causing it to slam against the wall and hurled her book down so that it crashed loudly on the floor.

"It's obvious there are favorites in this house, and I'm none of them. But I suppose it's better then being a spoiled brat." she muttered, picking up random things and slamming them down again, barely knowing what she was doing. Her coat fell off the mirror and Mary saw her haggard looking reflection. She screeched and threw the coat back over the mirror.

Finally, she picked up the book she mercilessly threw on the floor and then walked out of her room, slamming the door once more. She stomped down the hall and into the dining room. Her family, who had been sitting there quietly staring at each other as they heard her stomp, screeched, and slam around in her room, looked at her in bewilderment.

"I am going for a walk. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't know when I'll be back." She told them with finality in her voice. They stared at her, still shocked at her outburst. She stomped out of the room toward the front door, exited the house, and slammed the door. Her family exchanged glances once again.

"Well!" Lydia exclaimed. "Apparently being the baby of the family isn't dependant on age order."

Kitty snorted.

Mr. Bennet sighed and put his paper down.

"My dear," he said to his wife. "Mr. Singleton did offer the cat to Mary. I think he wanted _her_ to have it."

"Oh please, Mr. Bennet." His wife said. "It's as Lydia said: it was an offer to the family."

Mr. Bennet gave her an amused look then went back to his paper. He would never forgive his dear Lizzy for leaving him in such chaos.

* * *

Mary trampled through the woods muttering about the idiocy of her family, her low place in the hierarchy of her household, what she would like to do Lydia, and the overall injustices of the world.

Mary kicked at a tree.

"Dear Miss Mary, what did the tree do to you?" she heard a voice joke behind her.

Mary turned around. The voice belonged to none other than Mr. Singleton whose joking countenance fell upon seeing Mary's displeasure.

"Mary, what's all this about?" He said frowning. "We really ought to stop meeting like this."

"Hello, Mr. Singleton." Mary said through gritted teeth. "I just asked my parents if I could have one of the kittens. My mother reluctantly agreed. Then Kitty informed us that she would like a cat. Mother had no qualms about her having one. Sweet, sweet Lydia intruded and whined that it was unfair. So my DEAR mother decided that Lydia should have MY Cat because she didn't want more than two in the house!"

"Miss Mary, I'm terribly sorry." Richard said with a frown. And he was sorry, it was Mary he wished to give the cat to.

"You'll never believe her reasoning! 'Lydia is younger.' She said. BALDERDASH!! Jane and Lizzy always receive things I can't have because they are 'older' and Lydia and Kitty always get things because they're younger! Where is the logic in that? When I have I ever received anything for simply being the middle child? NEVER! Obviously my parents hold a special favoritism for all their children except for me!"

"Well, if you want me to I'll refuse to give Lydia the cat. I'll tell that dratted family of yours that I want YOU to have it."

Mary gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Mr. Singleton but please give Lydia the cat. I'd rather not have to put up with her. Besides, let her become even more fat and spoiled than she already is. Perhaps she'll EXPLODE with all the indulgence! My dearest wish is that I'll be of witness when that occurs!"

Mr. Singleton eyebrows rose in surprise but he couldn't help snickering.

"Alright Mary. Your wish is my command. I will allow your dear sister to explode if that is what you desire."

"Thank you."

"You are exceedingly morbid, you know."

"And again, I thank you." Mary said darkly. "Besides, it's the principle of the matter. I asked first, not that idiotic Lydia. She's so...IDIOTIC."

"I gathered that."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Singleton. All I do is complain and yet you don't hesitate to offer a kind, listening ear."

"Well, I'll admit there is some truth to what you say." He said. "And you have to remember that Mr. Jenson is my closest friend and he is one of the worst complainers in all of Hertfordshire. If I can put up with him, I can certainly put up with you. Or anyone else for that matter."

Mary laughed.

"I suppose your right." Mary said. She eyed the fishing poles Richard was carrying. "Are you off to fish?"

"Yes. Would you care to join me? It's much more entertaining than kicking poor, defenseless trees."

Mary blushed and giggled.

"Well, I don't think it's proper for a woman to fish but I suppose I'll sit with you and read."

Mary and Richard journeyed over to a small lake in the woods. Richard spent this journey in silent contemplation, staring at the ground, while Mary told him about the new book she was reading. Once they reached the lake Mary questioned him about this.

"Oh." Richard said, thrown off by the question. "I'm alright, I was just thinking about…what you were saying." He said. His tense demeanor quickly fell away and he took up the occupation of provoking Mary. "Are you sure you don't want to try a hand at fishing?"

"No no, I'd rather partake in much more enlightening activities." She said as she sat down and opened her book.

Richard smirked.

"Yes, I forgot. You're a silly buffoon who can't even run. It's only logical you can't fish either."

Mary put her book down and glared at Richard.

"You better tame that tongue of yours, Mr. Singleton, or I'll shove you into the lake!"

Richard chortled.

_"Mary was a buffoon who couldn't run_

_She only read and had no fun_

_She had not a wish_

_To try to fish_

_For she could catch not a one"_

Mary threw her book down and stomped over to Richard. Richard was slightly frightened and wondered if she _would_ shove him into the lake.

"Give me that!" she snapped, snatching the fishing pole from Richard. She stood there for a moment, stupidly glancing from the pole, to Richard, to the lake. "So…how do I do this?"

Richard laughed and took the pole from her, showed her how to cast, and instructed her on what to do. Mary took the pole back from him and stood there looking nervously at the lake. Richard smiled at the endearing sight.

"Oh my!" Mary exclaimed as her line tugged suddenly. She followed Mr. Singleton's orders and tried to reel it in with vain effort.

"You can help you know!" she yelled to Mr. Singleton who was standing there stupefied that Mary had already caught a fish. He quickly ran over to her, blushed, and placed his hands over hers as they reeled the fish in together.

It wasn't a very large fish but its size was significant enough.

"I must say, Miss Mary. Most people don't catch fish so fast, especially not on their first try." Richard said, holding up the fish to look at it. "You must have a real knack for fishing."

* * *

"Fifteen fish!" Mr. Singleton exclaimed as Mary and he were walking back to her house later. "You caught fifteen fish in 2 hours and I didn't catch a single thing!"

Mary laughed.

"I wouldn't say you didn't catch a single thing." She said with a mischievous smirk. "You did catch that old boot after all."

"Correction. I caught two old boots." Richard said.

"Actually it was the same boot, I believe. You did throw it back in after the first time you caught it."

"Ah yes, well I had no need for that old, wet boot."

"Then why didn't you throw it in the second time?"

"I was tired of catching that silly thing." Richard said.

"Well, perhaps if you threw it in again you wouldn't have caught nothing afterwards." Mary teased.

"Well pardon me. I would think that if someone lost their boot in a lake they would have the courtesy of throwing their other one in so highly skilled fishermen like myself could catch both."

"I thought you were tired of catching boots, Mr. Highly Skilled Fisherman."

"Correction again. I was tired of catching the same boot. I hoped to catch the other boot."

"Why the preference for the one boot and not the other?"

"For one, I'm left-footed. Two, there was no preference, I wanted both boots."

"I never knew you were left-footed, Mr. Singleton. But do tell; if you don't know what to do with one old, wet boot what in the world will you do with two old, wet boots?"

"It's simple logic Miss Mary. There's not much you can do with one boot. One always needs two. Unless they cut one of their legs off."

"Speaking of being morbid." Mary said, smirking.

"Speaking of throwing stuff back in the lake. What in the world were you thinking, throwing all those fish back in?"

"Oh, I don't know." Mary said. "I couldn't bring myself to kill them."

"Mary! You EAT fish! And you shoved a hook through their mouths!"

"I know but it's completely different from killing them directly."

"Oh bother! Women!" Richard said. He eyed her irritably. "You should have at least kept the twenty three inch bass!"

"Yes, I suppose I should have let it suffer and die since it almost pulled me into the lake." Mary said. Richard wished very much that it had pulled her in. Not that he wanted Mary to drown, but he wouldn't have minded the opportunity of rescuing her.

"It would figure that I would finally discover something I'm good at and it's something I can't do openly."

"Oh come now, Miss Mary. Where does the Bible say 'Thou woman shall not fish!'?" Richard said. "Just approach your family and say 'Dear family. I can fish and I will fish. If you don't like it than...stick a feather in your cap and call it macaroni!'"

Mary looked at Mr. Singleton then burst into laughter.

"You, sir, are odd."

"And yet you're my friend. What does that make you?"

"Long suffering."

"Oh, haha."

"In either case, I much prefer to keep my life to myself. It's more interesting that way."

Richard gave her another mischievous grin.

"Oh yes. Miss Mary and her secret encounters with the dashing Mr. Singleton."

Mary snorted.

"Well when you put it that way, if it was a choice between a dull life that was an open book or an interesting one full of secret encounters with this 'dashing Mr. Singleton' I'd much rather take the dull life." she teased.

Mr. Singleton stopped in his tracks.

"Did you hear that Mary?"

"Hear what?" she said, stopping to look at him.

"That crash."

"What crash?" Mary asked. Worry started creeping over her.

"That was my heart shattering into a million pieces."

Mary rolled her eyes, but giggled.

"I do have to say, Miss Mary. You are not without quick wit yourself. I don't see how everyone thinks Lizzy inherited all of it."

"Well, perhaps I just save it all for you. There's so much to make fun of you about after all."

"Oh, is that so? You know, it's been said that teasing is a disguise for hidden feelings."

"Feelings of irritability?"

Richard looked at Mary, smiled, and not watching where he was going, ran sharply into a tree. Mary looked down at Mr. Singleton's sprawled figure on the ground and burst into laughter.

"Mr. Singleton! What in the world happened?"

Mr. Singleton sat up and put a hand to the side of his face.

"Oh my poor, dear face! I marred my beautiful face." He said.

Mary snorted and knelt beside him to peer at his poor, marred face.

"There's not but a small scratch. It's not even bleeding." She said. "You're beautiful face is fine."

Richard looked at Mary and smiled.

"So you agree my face is beautiful?"

"Yes," she said "like a pretty little girl."

"You are very kind to poor young men with fatal wounds. I suppose I shall be bedridden the rest of my life, never to see the light of day again, for my poor face is now wretched and I am dying and you have not a care."

"Oh but I do care. I'll visit your grave everyday." Mary said.

"You will?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, once a month if I have the time. Now get up."

"You have no compassion for my poor face."

"Stop it. You sound like my mother."

Richard looked up at Mary and pouted.

"Well I'm not going to kiss and make it better if that's what you desire." She said.

Mr. Singleton blushed but smiled.

"If you did that, Mary, I would mar my face everyday until I hadn't a face left."

"Oh please. Come on!"

* * *

Mary and Richard arrived at Longbourn and after saying their goodbyes, Richard left. Mary, hiding behind a large tree at the edge of her family's property, looked down at her dirty clothes. She was a complete mess and she smelled like fish. She couldn't appear before her family in such a state. She crept along the edge of the forest to the back of her house. Crouching low she snuck to the back door of the house hiding behind various and a sundry objects along the way: a haystack, a wheelbarrow, a cow. She arrived at the back door and slowly opened it. Peeking into the kitchen she saw her luck. Only the cook was present and she had her back turned as she stirred something in a pot. Mary crept past her quietly.

"Girl!" The cook exclaimed. Frightened Mary stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the cook guiltily but the cook still had her back turned.

"Put this bowl in the sink before you leave." The cook said, passing her a dirty bowl with barely a glance at her. The cook thought her to be a simple maid.

"Yes ma'am." Mary said as she slightly altered her voice, hoping to disguise it.

Mary took the bowl, placed it in the sink, and exited out of the kitchen quickly. She entered into the dining room which was, thankfully, empty for dinner still wasn't until the next hour. Quickly and quietly she swept through the room and peered into the abandoned hallway. She entered that and crept past her father's study. The door was shut and she assumed her father was in there. She came to the sitting room, and peeked in to see Kitty, Lydia, and Mrs. Bennet idling away the time. Mrs. Bennet had fallen asleep, and Kitty and Lydia were gossiping and giggling over something.

"It would figure they weren't concerned over me." She thought. "I'm sure they assumed I was merely reading. Well, I showed them!"

Mary peeked back into the room, and once Kitty and Lydia had a significant fit of giggles, she darted past the doorway. Hearing no exclamation of the acknowledgement of her arrival Mary gave a sigh of relief and, smiling to herself, quickened her pace. She was feeling very good about herself until she turned the corner to head up the stairs and ran sharply into someone. Mary's eyes flew up in horror.

"Please don't be father!" She thought and looked at her captor. She was fortunate for she merely ran into a servant.

"Oh I'm sorry Mi-"

Mary hushed her. The servant quickly shut her mouth.

"Follow me." Mary whispered. The servant obeyed and followed Mary to her room. Mary could tell the servant was eyeing her tattered state, wondering what had happened.

"Is everything alright Miss?" the servant whispered.

Mary smiled.

"Yes, but I need you to draw me a bath and take my clothes to wash them."

"Alright Miss." The servant said. The servant appeared nervous.

Mary snickered.

"Oh don't worry! I've done nothing scandalous!" Mary said. "I merely went fishing and fell in the lake."

"Fishing, Miss?" The servant said.

"Okay, so it wasn't the most proper activity for a young lady, but it's not like I killed anyone. After all, can you tell me where in the Bible it says 'Thou woman shall not fish.'?"

"No-nowhere Miss that I know of."

"Exactly! And anyone who says otherwise can...can stick a feather in their cap and call it macaroni!"

The servant gave her a curious look.

"Yes Miss. I'll go draw your bath while you undress."

"Thank you." Mary said and the servant exited the room. Mary fell upon her bed and laughed.

"To think that I have done such a thing that could find disapproval." Mary said to herself. "Something worth sneaking around about. There was something thrilling about it all however."

Mary laughed again yet noticed her heart had been racing in turmoil.

"I daresay I shant do such a thing again though."

Mary remembered her clothes had still been dirty and stood up quickly, frowning at her soiled bed.

"Oh dear, I had forgotten about that." She said. "Now my bed smells of fish as well. Betsy will have to take the bed sheet to wash along with my clothes."

After her bath Mary spent the rest of the hour in her room reading until supper. When she came down for supper her family was surprised to see her. When inquired as to when she came back, she merely stated she'd been there for an hour with emotionless unconcern. But as she sat there, she couldn't help but smile. She hadn't known what came over her! She should have been mad at them. And she was still supposed to be mourning her loss of Mr. Collins, yet all she could do was smile. And with a shock she realized she hadn't thought of Mr. Collins all day.

**Firstly: Richard rescuing a kitten in a rainstorm is hot. Heehee. Anyway, I decided to give Mary one little crazy rebellious action, even though it's really not that big of a deal. It would fit in how I picture her, especially since she was so worried about it LOL. Same with her archaic view of women. As for 15 fish. I dunno, maybe that was unrealistically a lot. But when I was on vacation I had never fished before and I got like 6 in 15 minutes. So I don't know. 15 fish just sounded better than 10 or 11 or 6 or whatever. Anyway, hope you liked it. Maybe it was kinda dumb but oh well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. This chapter is okay I guess. Please review so I know you're reading. I don't care how long your review is, it can say "lol" for all I care. But I do like reviews that say what they liked and whatnot and all that, but even a short review is fun to receive. I am not picky, but I like reviews so I know that people are reading and haven't stopped reading after they've alerted b/c they've decided it sucked.**

The weeks went by and Mary felt a little more cheerful. She didn't feel so bad about Mr. Collins anymore and talked to Mr. Singleton about him less. Richard's countenance seemed to cheer up as well, though a distressed air about him wasn't uncommon.

A week before Lizzy and Jane's return home found Mary with her two younger sisters and her mother and father at Mr. Singleton's house. They had come over to pick out their kittens. Mrs. Bennet was assisting Kitty and Lydia in making their decisions and she seemed more interested in the matter than when Mary had wanted one. Mr. Bennet, merely there for propriety sake sat with Sir Lucas as his family picked out their cat. Mr. Jenson, who steered as clear away from Maria as possible, though in vain, happened to be there for the same purpose. Mary glared at her sisters as she sat next to Richard, who received several smirks from Mr. Jenson.

"I don't know why _you're_ here, Mary." Lydia said from across the room. "You're not receiving a kitten."

Mary simply ignored her.

"She's such a lovely girl." Mr. Singleton mumbled to Mary.

"Magnificently lovely." Mary muttered.

"Miss Mary, you never did inform me if your family found out about our little fishing excursion." He said quietly.

"No, they didn't." Mary said. "I quite enjoyed fishing, I must admit."

Richard smiled.

"Well look at that, my little Mary is all grown up and being rebellious!"

Mary snorted.

"Believe me, that's the last time I'll do anything remotely rebellious." she said.

Richard smiled.

"Well, rebellious or not, I like you either way."

Mary and Richard smiled at each other but Mary quickly turned away and picked up a small orange kitten. She wished she could get a kitten for that one had stolen her heart. It was a tiny little thing, the runt of the family, and its personality reminded her of Rascal, its mother. It was rambunctious and mischievous just like her. Though it was opposite to Mary's own personality, she liked it very much. It not only reminded her of Rascal, but of Richard as well. It was a very comical cat, always sneaking up on it brothers and sisters to pounce on them.

"Let me see that one!" Lydia said snatching the orange kitten from a startled Mary and peering at it.

"Ick! It's so scrawny and ugly." She exclaimed. She handed it back to Mary. "It's much better suited for you." She laughed. "Terrible luck you're not getting one, isn't it?"

Mary sneered at her youngest sister as Lydia flounced away to look at the kittens she deemed more worthy. Richard glared at Lydia as well.

"You know, I'm not so sure I want _her_ to take one of my cats." he said.

"Let her." Mary said. "Like I said, perhaps she'll explode and what a wondrous day that will be."

Richard snorted.

"I daresay Mary; you're a frightening young lady." He said. He looked at her and smiled. "Mary, would you like a cat?"

"It's not as if it matters what I want..."

"Would you like one?"

"Well, perhaps." Mary said. She looked at the orange kitten as it pounced on a fluffy, pompous white one.

"Than I shall keep one for you!" Richard said. "I'll keep it at my house but it will technically be yours."

Mary smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Singleton."

"You're welcome. If the time ever comes that you should be able to take it home," he said and then flinched, "or when you marry and move out of your house you may take it."

"Well, I just hope you won't grow attached and miss it if I take it from you."

"I'm afraid I'm attached already," he said looking at her, "but I don't think I shall be in danger of missing the cat if you were to marry." He looked at Mary and smiled. "I just hope it shant go too far."

Mary smiled and picked up the orange kitten.

"I believe I shall like this one, then." she said. "I know it's silly, but I'll name it Rascal Junior."

"A most befitting name indeed." Richard said smiling.

Lydia and Kitty eventually picked out their kittens. Lydia decided on the fluffy, snobbish one and Kitty picked out a pretty, timid grey cat. The two girls stood there holding their kittens and giggling like idiots.

"Out of gratuity I shall name it after you, Richard." Lydia said flirtatiously.

Mary tried not to vomit but managed to exchange a look with Richard.

"A very charming name." Richard forced out politely. Lydia smiled superiorly at Mary but Mary merely looked at her in boredom.

Kitty giggled.

"I think I'll name mine Princess."

Poor Mary really wanted to vomit now. Mary looked at Lydia and Kitty.

"You do realize that Richard is a female and Princess is a male." she informed them.

This made absolutely no consequence to Kitty and Lydia. They liked the names they chose regardless. Mr. Jenson burst into laughter.

"Richard is a female? Oh that is too amusing!" he said.

"She was speaking of that cat you halfwit!" Richard snapped.

"Halfwit I may be but at least I'm not female!" Mr. Jenson said laughing.

"Ooh Lydia, I quite like you're idea!" Maria said as she smiled dotingly at Mr. Jenson. "I'll name my kitten Mr. Jenson!"

Mr. Jenson turned red in the face and stopped laughing.

"Wonderful name, Miss Lucas!" Richard exclaimed. "But it is with utmost regret that I inform you the two remaining kittens are female."

The regret must not have been as "utmost" as Richard said for Richard looked at Mr. Jenson and laughed. Mr. Jenson sneered.

"Oh, that's alright! I don't mind." Maria said, fluttering her eyelashes at her kitten's namesake. "Mr. Jenson, what will _you_ name your cat?"

Mr. Jenson blushed deeper.

"Um…Cat." He said as he randomly picked up a kitten. "Good bye everyone!"

He quickly left the house. Mary and Richard exchanged a look and snickered. Maria looked after Mr. Jenson, tilting her head and frowning.

"Oh poo! That's the one I wanted!" she complained. She quickly brightened up. "But I suppose it shall be mine one day!"

She and Kitty burst into giggles.

"Well thank you, Mr. Singleton." Mrs. Bennet said as they readied themselves to leave. "It was very kind of you to let us have the kittens. I daresay you are quite a suitable gentlemen."

Mary rolled her eyes at her mother, but had to bite her lip at Richard's discomfort.

"Believe me, Mrs. Bennet, it was very kind of you to take them off of my hands." He said politely with a blush. He winked at Mary. "Please feel free to take the last one."

"Oh no, no, no!" Mrs. Bennet said. "Two will do! Two will do! My girls shall be very happy with just the two."

Mary and Richard exchanged a look.

"Thanks anyway." She muttered to him. The Bennets said their farewells and quit the house.

"Isn't that Mr. Singleton just the nicest young man?" Mrs. Bennet said as they stepped into the carriage. "And handsome too! I must say, Lydia, he might be a suitable match."

Lydia laughed.

"I suppose so...if I don't marry a redcoat!" She said.

"Well, if you marry a redcoat then I suppose he would do well for Kitty then."

Kitty giggled.

"Perhaps…if I were the one he was interested in." Kitty said. Mary raised an eyebrow at Kitty's odd statement but Kitty avoided her eyes and looked out the window with a funny smile. Mr. Bennet watched all this with an amused smirk.

Mary was troubled and she didn't know why. Was it perhaps that her mother didn't include her? If so, was it the mere negligence that bothered her? But the thought of Mr. Singleton married was an odd one and it nagged at her. She supposed it bothered her because she didn't know what was to become of their friendship if he were to marry. But if he did perhaps marry one of her sisters it wouldn't be so very terrible. Yet the thought of him marrying one of her sister's seemed even worse. What was even more troublesome was the way Kitty was smiling out the window. Was she perhaps interested in Mr. Singleton? Why was Mary hoping so much that she wasn't?

Lydia and Kitty turned out to be very poor mothers to their kittens. They often forgot to feed them and treated them more like accessories, rather than living creatures, as they carried them in their purses to Meryton. It was mere week when Lydia suddenly became bored of her kitten. It was more responsibility than she wanted to bear and the kitten attracted less attention than it had done so at first. She quickly abandoned her kitten, and Kitty, though she had a fondness for Princess, followed suite. Mary, disgruntled with her sisters' carelessness, took up the occupation of caring for the kittens. Richard, the cat, didn't seem to mind at all, as long as she was fed. She preferred not to be bothered anyway and spent most of her time cleaning her fur. Princess on the other hand, seemed heartbroken. He was a timid cat, but seemed to like Kitty very much. He didn't take to Mary as well and though he ate the food she gave him, he still followed Kitty around often. Mary was extremely irritated, not merely at her sisters' disregard for other living creatures, but at the fact that she could've had the kitten of her choice instead.

* * *

The time came for Lizzy and Jane to return and Kitty and Lydia went to meet them in a nearby town. The two eldest daughters receive a merry welcome home; their father seemed most relieved. Mary knew he was quite please to no longer endure the rest of his family without his dear Lizzy. Lydia pestered Mary about not going to greet her sisters. Mary knew it had nothing to do with Lydia desiring her to be there, but more of a reminder of all the fun she had missed out on for being such a recluse. Needlessly this one done, however, for it didn't sound enjoyable to Mary at all, especially with Lydia's company. She would always prefer company with a book, and informed Lydia of this. Lydia didn't bother to listen, though, for she hadn't an ear to hear anything that wasn't her own voice. Either way, Mary had relished the significant decrease of noise in the house.

Lizzy and Jane had been home but a week when news spread that the regiment was soon to leave for Brighton. Mary was quite pleased with this, for it would calm the antics of her two younger sisters and it meant that the dreadful Mr. Wickham was to leave. Lydia and Kitty were, on the contrary, miserable and distraught and continually voiced a desire to visit Brighton. Lydia had luck as her chagrin was cut short for she received invitation to accompany Colonel Forster's wife to that very town. Now all she had a mind to discuss was her felicity in going. Kitty's misery and distraught increased all the more. She never ceased wailing about the unfairness of her younger sister going and not her. Mary wished to teach Kitty a few life lessons about unfairness.

Mrs. Bennet was delighted to allow Lydia this opportunity and Mr. Bennet was rather apathetic on the ordeal.

One afternoon found Mary walking past her father's study carrying an old music book with most of its pages falling out. She stumbled on a loose rug and the book flew out of her arms casting hundreds of pages across the hallway.

"Oh, wonderful!" Mary muttered to herself. "It shall take me a century to put these back in order!"

Mary did not like to eavesdrop, but couldn't help overhearing her sister, Elizabeth, talking to her father in the study. She was urging her father not to allow Lydia to go to Brighton and for once Mary couldn't help but agree with Elizabeth. The results could only be disastrous, Mary predicted. Mary was finishing gathering the scattered papers when she heard her father inform Lizzy that she had nothing to worry about; nothing Lydia would do could have any negative effect on her.

"Whereever you and Jane are known, you must be respected and valued;" she heard her father say "and you will not appear to less advantage for having a couple of--or I may say, three--very silly sisters."

Mary's head snapped up. Three very silly sisters? Mary face turned red and hot tears threatened to fall. How can her father compare her to Lydia and Kitty? They were her complete opposites! They would hardly do anything Mary would do, and she wouldn't dare do a thing they did. Mary knew her father to think her rather silly, but she never knew his opinion of her was so low he'd compare her to the wild antics of her two youngest sisters. She knew people thought her manners conceited and hungering for attention, but to be thought of as lowering respect for her elder sisters! Is that truly what her father thought of her? Well, it wasn't as if her father was devoid of character flaws either!

Mary quickly gathered the rest of her music and charged upstairs into her bedroom. She looked at the clock and saw it was too close to dinner to go anywhere. She sneered and roughly dropped her book on her bed, forcing the threatening tears not to fall.

Mary snatched a paper and quill and began to write. Why she bothered writing this, she had no idea, but she needed to vent to someone.

_Dear Mr. Singleton,_

_Let me pre-apologize for writing you the silliest letter ever, but I suppose it will reflect my character truthfully._

_I was walking past my father's study when I stumbled and dropped the music book I was carrying. Unfortunately, it is an old music book with most of the pages loose. The pages scattered about the hall and I spent a few minutes gathering them together. A shame too, for it's my favorite music book, full of Bach...but I digress._

_You've probably heard about Lydia accompanying the Forsters and the militia to __Brighton__, for it is all she talks about and I'm sure she has told everyone in Meryton by now. While I was gathering my papers together I overheard Lizzy in the study urging father not to let her go. She would become a complete disgrace to her family, Lizzy pleaded. It would suit her to stay, in my opinion; she gets everything she wants after all. Have I told you she has completely forgotten about her kitten? Kitty as well! Sorry, for the repeated digression. I'm mad as a hornet and don't feel like thinking straight._

_Here comes the best part. Father assured Lizzy that her THREE very silly sisters could never make people lose respect for her and Jane. So apparently father finds me to be as silly as Kitty and Lydia! Pardon me, but I am not like Lydia at all! How can he compare me to those with such disregard for propriety? Am I really SO silly as to be disrespectable? Well excuse me Papa, but if I'm so silly and disrespectable when have you tried to put a stop to it? Other than my embarrassing your precious little jewel Lizzy at the Netherfield ball! _

_Will I ever be more than just something to laugh at to my father? Mr. Singleton, please be honest with me. Am I so silly that I am so atrocious? Again, I apologize for this SILLY letter, but I needed to release some steam._

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Mary Bennet_

Richard finished reading the letter and smiled. His dear friend Mary really was a sensitive creature, more than she would ever admit. He chuckled and picked up a quill and paper.

_Dear Miss Mary,_

_Well that is the last time I ever give Lydia or Kitty something! _

_But to be serious Miss Mary, if you are silly it's only because silliness runs in your family. And yes, your precious jewel of a sister Lizzy isn't without her silliness as well. But if you want my honest opinion, I find your silliness to the most endearing, and you are nowhere near atrocious. _

_While you may have a touch of silliness to you, I also find you to be a dear, sweet girl with her own unique intelligence and ambitions. And while I love laughing at you for some things, I also find your insights to be educational and not amusing. You are by no means unworthy of respect, for your moral character is of the utmost._

_I do hope you decide not to be a hornet anymore and that your letting out of steam won't cause you to turn into a teapot. I quite like you as a person. And don't apologize for your letter. I'm always glad to hear from you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mr. Richard Singleton_

Mary put down the letter, smiled, and grabbed a quill and paper.

_Dear Mr. Singleton,_

_Well the truth comes out! You think me to be silly as well! But do tell, what is it that you find so silly in me? My accomplishments? My moralizing? My unsocial tendencies?_

_Better yet, I would like you to inform me how the rest of my family is silly, other than my mother and two younger sisters of course. Particularly enlighten me about our dear, precious jewel. I'm quite curious. How can such a one have a blemish!_

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Mary Bennet_

Richard laughed and picked up his quill.

_My Dearest Miss Mary,_

_As I've told you, I find your silliness to be endearing. However, I DO think you should tell your family the truth on how you feel. And it pains me that you compare yourselves to your sisters only to feel bad about yourself. Or you must point out their flaws to feel good about yourself. I wish you could see your own goodness without comparisons to others. _

_Your accomplishments are in no way silly to me. I think it's wonderful you enjoy reading and are interested in many things. I also enjoy listening to your piano playing. As for your moralizing I find it honorable that you care so much about doing the right thing. There are however, a few things in need of improvement. One, you are a bit too attached to your accomplishments, which leads to unsocial tendencies and perhaps, forgive me, some pride. I think there is a lot in life that you miss out on. Also, though some people are shallow and think you don't fit into some silly ideal, there are several people who would come to like you if you showed them the Mary that I have seen. The amusing girl with a sweet heart. As for your moralizing, people don't always enjoy being lectured. While there are times to inform the best way to teach is to keep the informing brief and let your own example do the rest. Those who truly care about doing good will follow suite._

_And I will admit you get a little overdramatic about things, it's a bit scary but amusing. But in spite of your humanness I still like you and treasure your friendship. _

_Either way, I suppose I'll humor you and point out the silliness, or flaws if you will, of your family._

_Your mother and two younger sisters don't need to be addressed, as horrid as that sounds._

_Let's start with Jane, the epitome of perfection: sweet, loving, and good-hearted. However, she has a certain naivety in which she finds only goodness in others. No one is completely good. It's quite silly and unrealistic to think not a person in this world can have any evil tendencies. She is quite easy to take advantage of._

_You're father makes sport of those he finds to be less intelligent than himself. He finds little purpose in anything that doesn't amuse him. He also seems to neglect some of his children, which leads me to the most grievous flaw. He doesn't give your virtues the recognition they deserve. _

_I saved your favorite so you can end this on happy thoughts. Our dear, sweet, flawless jewel Elizabeth. She gives all the appearance of humility, when in all honesty she is quite prideful on how…seemingly flawless she is. Appearance of humility when truly prideful is worse than merely being prideful, it is also hypocritical. Her pride leads her to have poor opinion of those who don't hold par to her intelligence and wit. She also holds to first impressions quite strongly causing her to be prejudiced towards others. _

_Above all, they don't give you the attention you deserve, and they play favorites with each other. My knowledge is not merely from what you've told me but from my own observations. _

_Now that I feel so terrible in cutting at your family, I must add they have their virtues as well. I'm just hoping to express their humanity. However, it wasn't too difficult, because their negligence of you irks me and your happiness is more desirous to me than niceties towards them. Regardless, please burn this letter._

_I hope I haven't hurt you in anyway about what I've said of your silliness. I hope you can forgive me. Your virtues are worth "bearing" your funny little tendencies. (At this spot there was something scratched out. Upon Mary's scrutiny it appeared to say "You are w" but Mary couldn't tell.)_

_Truly yours,_

_Richard Singleton_

Mary finished reading with a smile upon her face that had no intention of fading.

_Dear Mr. Singleton,_

_Well I never! I suppose you think YOU'RE without your silliness as well! To start, you are completely absentminded and klutzy! And…oh heavens, I can't be mad at you._

_To be truthful, I despise having my flaws pointed out. However, they didn't seem so bad coming from you because you assured me of having virtues as well. Perhaps I just haven't received enough compliments to endure criticism and realize my strengths. Your letter has given me a better perspective of myself. I actually appreciate your honesty._

_To be honest, it was your compliments that made me feel better not your critique of my family. I almost feel bad for asking you to do so. Almost, for they irk me as well. However, I suppose I wouldn't want to be the favorite of a person who would play favorites anyway. _

_I don't think I could bring myself to be open with them. Not even Jane for she wouldn't understand. She's so sweet and beautiful, everyone loves her; she doesn't know what it's like to be disregarded. And out of concern she would probably tell the rest. I'm not close enough to confide this to her anyway. _

_Although, with this new enlightenment I suppose I should take some of your advice and begin to "turn over a new leaf" if you will. It takes effort I don't feel like taking but I suppose I shouldn't allow laziness to be an excuse either. _

_With gratitude,_

_Miss Mary Bennet_

Richard sighed in relief and picked up his quill.

_My Dearest Miss Mary,_

_You frightened me at the beginning of your letter but I am glad to her you bear no ill will. I'm also glad to improve your perspective of yourself. I think that considering this evaluation of yourself and looking to improve your character is upstanding of you. _

_I do hope you can bring yourself to eventually be honest with your family. However, you always have a listening ear in me. And I'm sorry to hear you don't want to be anyone's favorite, for my favorite Bennet happens to be you._

_I must add, and forgive me for my frankness, but it's a truth I can no longer veil. Jane may be the epitome of beauty but to me it gets more ordinary everyday. However, you become prettier every time I see you._

_Yours,_

_Richard_

Mary put down the letter in surprise. What was that all about? Was it just his silly teasing and kind nature or did he...? Mary's face felt hot but then laughed and put the letter down. It couldn't be! And yet, a blush spread across her cheeks as she wondered why they were exchanging letters in the first place. At least Mr. Singleton had the intelligence not to put a return address on his letters and her family had the negligence to not notice the letters Mary continued to receive. As Mary picked up her quill she decided it best to keep this letter short with a sense of finality to it.

_Dear Mr. Singleton,_

_Thank you for your kind words. I suppose favorites among __friends__ are something of a different nature. _

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Mary Bennet._

Richard put down his letter. Why did he have to be so honest last letter? She said it! _Friends!_ That's what she thought of their acquaintance but he had gotten too keen with the idea of them exchanging letters. And now, she probably suspected something and he wasn't ready to tell her the truth! He picked up a quill and scrawled a quick, silly note unsure of what to write.

_Miss Mary Bennet,_

_You're welcome. I'll see you at church on Sunday._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Richard Singleton_

**Well, well, well looks like they got too comfortable exchanging letters there, eh? I'm not sure on the time frame of the letters. If it was a space of a few days or it all happened in that day or what. I have no idea on how the postal system worked then. I wondered that perhaps maybe they sent a servant to send letters to people who lived nearby. I don't know. Anyway, next chapter I was going to put with this chapter but I didn't want to make it too long and it can stand on its own. Next chapter is cute but kind of short and things will start to get interesting soon. I hope.**

**Quotes taken from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen:**

_**"Whereever you and Jane are known, you must be respected and valued;" she heard her father say "and you will not appear to less advantage for having a couple of--or I may say, three--very silly sisters."**_

**Taken from original quote:_ "Whereever you and Jane are known, you must be respected and valued; and you will not appear to less advantage for having a couple of--or I may say, three--very silly sisters." __From Volume II Chapter 18 _**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! This chap is kinda cute. YAY! **

**Thanks to : ****for reviewing chapter 10. & I think there is a happy ending to this story…we'll see. =D**

**Toni America: thanks for the review. And yes, I thought of the letters as old school iming as well. Haha. & Mary will realize…and learn…a few things very soon. ;) **

Mary had once, when she was very young, fancied herself in love with Mr. Singleton and even as a young teenager had an attachment towards him. But those feelings had died almost two years ago as their friendship grew and there was no evidence he held interest in her. She felt silly ever thinking he did. She knew her sisters would always overshadow her and that such a kind and handsome young man would have his sights set on someone prettier and more amiable, like one of them. Her two younger sisters, particularly, liked to flirt with him and she had always thought that one of them would perhaps end up with him. And so she forced such silly thoughts from her head. Now, however, she didn't know what to think. Mr. Singleton's letters had been odd, especially the second to last one. Upon Mary's scrutiny of the letters she discovered there was always a statement or two in each that struck her as strange, betraying possible feelings not brought to light. Mr. Singleton also seemed to enjoy her company more than the company of her sisters. She also marked how particularly flirtatious he seemed to be as of late. Mary, however, did not want to dwell on such thoughts in fear that she was wrong and tried to convince herself that her imagination was getting the best of her. Mr. Singleton was close friend, practically a brother to her; that was all. However, fate refused to allow Mary to convince herself of this.

One Saturday after Lydia had finally left for Brighton Mary came upon Richard in the bookstore. After talking for some time he mentioned most awkwardly something of a surprise for her. Mary, feeling about as nervous as he appeared, followed him to his house where the supposed surprise was located. Richard nervously tried to direct a conversation somewhere.

"And how are things, Miss Mary, without your favorite sister Lydia around?" Richard asked as they ventured to his house.

Mary snorted.

"It's been wonderful!" She said. "The house has been considerably quieter and happier, at least in my opinion."

Richard laughed.

"But Mr. Singleton something is bothering me."

"What is that?" he asked in concern.

'Well...the truth is, and I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm actually beginning to miss Lydia." Mary said.

Richard mocked a gasp and then feigned a sentimental smile.

"Why Miss Mary! That is terribly sweet! I do declare, I think you actually love your sister!"

Mary laughed.

"I suppose so. I just never really thought about it because she _irritates_ me so."

Richard laughed and patted her on the head.

"My dear, little Mary, all grown up and loving her family."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"First I'm grown up for being rebellious, and now I'm grown up for loving my family?"

"Precisely." Richard said. "It's alright Mary. Love isn't such a terrible thing."

Mary and Richard looked at each other and then at the ground as they finished their walk to his house.

"Here we are!" Richard said nervously in voice a bit higher than his own. "Wait right here!"

Richard ran into the house and Mary picked up Rascal Junior. Mr. Singleton returned with a package in his hands and Mary looked at it with nervous expectation. Richard stared awkwardly at Mary for a moment.

"Uh...come on I want to show you something." He said.

"Alright." Mary said as her anticipation grew. They went to the side of Richard's house and stood in front of Richard's carriage. Mary looked at Richard as he stood there stupidly.

"Um...Voila!" He said and held his hand up toward the carriage. Mary looked at Richard in confusion.

"It's...your carriage...how amazing." she said sarcastically.

"Yes...my carriage...whose wheel I FINALLY fixed." He said proudly.

It was time for Mary to feign a sentimental look.

"Why Mr. Singleton! I am so proud of you!" she said. "My dear little Mr. Singleton, all grown up and fixing his carriage wheel."

"Oh do be quiet. Come, I'll give you a ride home." He said.

Mary felt slightly disappointed. She was really hoping the package was for her, but all he wanted to show her was his stupid carriage. Mary inquired about the package as they settled into the carriage.

'Oh...this..."Richard said with a blush. "It is just something I need to drop off…somewhere."

"Oh..." Mary said. She wistfully petted Rascal Junior, whom she had brought along for the ride. They rode on for a few minutes in silence.

"Miss Mary." Richard said nervously.

"Yes." Mary said looking toward him.

"Well...I..."he stuttered. "Would you like to play a game?"

Mary snickered.

"What sort of a game?"

"Err...the uh...the alphabet game!" Richard said.

"The...alphabet game?"

"Yes. Starting with the letter A we have to look for something that begins with each letter of the alphabet. Whoever reaches Z first, wins."

Mary laughed.

"That's silly." She said. Richard frowned.

"Perhaps you're silly for not knowing the alphabet!" Richard exclaimed.

Mary glared at Mr. Singleton.

"Oh really?" she said. "We'll see who doesn't know the alphabet after you lose!"

"I'd like to see that happen!" he said.

"As do I, and I'm sure neither of us will be disappointed."

The carriage drove on as they childishly peered out of the windows looking for objects that began with each letter of the alphabet. They continued in such a manner until they reached Longbourn.

"Oh drat!" Richard said. "I've been stuck on Q for the longest time. I was really hoping to see a quail...but to no avail. Oh, that rhymed!"

Mary laughed.

"You're still looking for Q? I passed that awhile ago, but I've been having trouble with X for quite some time."

"X! How did you find something starting with Q?" Richard asked.

Mary laughed.

"Oh, I don't know." She said. "Perhaps I went with that quilt sitting next to you."

Richard looked down to see a quilt on the seat next to him.

"Would you look at that'" he said. "I do wonder how that got there."

Mary laughed.

"Yes, whoever is responsible for putting that there?" she said looking at Richard.

"I suppose I've left it there since the winter." He said. "I do not like cold carriage rides."

Mary's face scrunched up in confusion. If he had his carriage wheel fixed in the winter, why was he making such a show of it in June? Rather, why was he making such a show of it at all?

Mary, deciding not to question him, stood up and put Rascal Junior down. "Well, thank you for giving me a ride home in your carriage."

"You're very welcome Miss Mary." he said. They said their farewells and Mary turned to leave the carriage.

"Mary, wait!" Richard said.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

"Um...well" he said. He thrust the package towards her. "Here!"

"What's this about?" She said.

"It's for you." he said nervously.

Mary looked at the package and read the tag.

"To Mary: For simply being the Middle child. And, of course, for simply being Mary."

Mary smiled at Mr. Singleton nervously. Richard blushed and looked at the floor.

Mary opened the package. In it was a music book full of Bach's compositions.

"Mr. Singleton!" she exclaimed. "Bach! He's my favorite. How, why?"

Richard smiled nervously.

"It was my grandmothers," he said. "I have no use for it, but I thought that you might."

"Your grandmothers!" She exclaimed. "Oh Mr. Singleton, I cannot accept this."

"Please do. I want you to have it." He said. "It's alright, do not worry. My grandmother never used it, neither my mother nor my sister. They never cared for the piano. It's about time it found a home where it would be appreciated."

"Oh, I don't know." Mary said.

"I-it's not as if it will leave the family." Richard said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"I-I am like a brother to you after all." he said.

'Oh..yes..that." Mary said quietly.

"And if you feel too guilty you could always put it in your will for it to go back to my family." he said.

"Yes. I suppose so. I will make sure it finds its way back to your family."

"I have every hope it will..." he said with an odd smile.

"Well, thank you very much."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." Richard said.

"Yes...I do."

They looked at each other for a few moments.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes...at-at church."

"Church?" Richard said with a blush. "Oh, yes! Church."

Mary smiled and turned to step out of the carriage.

"Uh...Mary." Richard said.

"Yes?" she questioned, turning around again.

"I...well...I'm glad you like it." Richard said.

Mary smiled softly.

"You already said that." she said.

"Yes, yes of course...well...goodbye." he said.

"Goodbye." she said and exited the carriage. Mary watched the carriage as it drove out of sight. Mary looked down at the book and smiled.

"Oh, what am I thinking!" she said. "I am being silly. I'm sure he just gave it to me because he had no use for it."

And yet, as she all but skipped to her front door she couldn't help smiling. She entered into the house and saw her father crossing in the hallway.

"Hello papa!" she greeted, and kissed him on the cheek. Her father watched in surprise at his normally grave daughter's retreating figure. A small smile spread across his face.

* * *

It must be noted that a certain sense of awkwardness snuck its way into Mary and Richard's friendship, and yet it was an awkwardness of a certain nature that was welcomed by the two parties. Of course, it was more from Mary because Richard's perspective hadn't been the one to change. The next day, Sunday, brought an encounter with Mr. Singleton of a different kind. Mary was walking into the sanctuary when she almost collided with Mr. Singleton.

"Hello Miss Mary." Richard said, blushing a little.

Mary looked up at him but her eyes quickly darted to the ground.

"Oh, hello Mr. Singleton." She said. Richard frowned in confusion.

"Are you well this morning?" He asked. Mary quickly looked up at him and then back at the ground.

"I'm alright," she answered with a faint blush on her cheeks and small smile on her face. "Yourself?"

None of this escaped Richard's notice. He gave a small smile as his eyes soften.

"I'm wonderful." He said quietly and Mary's shyness became contagious. They both stood there looking anywhere but at each other.

"Well…I suppose I should go sit down." She said.

"Yes…yes of course." He said stupidly.

"Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Yes, of course. Talking, that would be wonderful." He babbled.

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Well, good bye."

"Good bye."

Mary smiled, bowed her head, and walked to a pew. Richard stood there staring after her. Mr. Jenson suddenly appeared next to him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Not yet, Fredrick, but soon." Richard said, still looking at Mary.

"Oh bother."

"I have to figure out how to go about all this." Richard said, focusing his attention on Mr. Jenson

"Oh heavens, it can't be that complicated!"

Richard looked at his friend.

"It's more complicated than you realize."

Mr. Jenson snorted.

"Yes, I forgot. It's complicated because you are a complete idiot." He said. He started to speak in mock high voice. "_'Oh, look at me! I'm Richard and I'm so pathetically stupid that I don't know how to be honest! I'm not even sure if I know what honesty means. I think it means "not telling someone the truth but instead moaning about it constantly to my closest friend until he's ready to suffocate me to death". I'm not entirely sure though because I'm a complete moron.'_"

Richard glared at Mr. Jenson.

"I do not speak like that!" he said.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I-" Richard stopped himself from continuing in the childish argument. "At least _I'm_ not the one who can't admit to _himself_ that he has feelings for a girl."

"Well neither am I!"

"Oh…so you've finally admitted it to yourself?"

"I have not!"

"So you're still in the process?"

"What process? There is no process because there is nothing to admit! I have no feelings for her." Mr. Jenson said irritably. "Do not look at me like that; you have no right to do so. You're the one who can't admit the truth because you're a cowardly idiot."

Richard was about to retort but stopped himself. He realized that Fredrick's insults were a clue that their bantering may escalate into an argument at church of all places. Richard mulled over Fredrick's words and knew there was much truth to what he said. Richard looked over at Mary and frowned.

"I don't deny it." He said.

Mr. Jenson smiled triumphantly, knowing he had won the battle.

**Awwwwwwwwwwww!. LOL! , sorry if anyone thought that the package contained a ring. Haha, that wasn't my first intention as I wrote it but when I read I realized people might think that. So, since I'm evil, I decided to let people think that as opposed to describing the size. **

**Things will start going somewhere next chapter. ^_^ O.o**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is. I'm a bit anxious about this chapter b/c as I've said things will start going…_somewhere_. However, the beginning is about Lydia, it won't be til the last third of the chap that Mr. Singleton stuff happens. Anyway, it's better to keep my a/n short this time.**

**However, I would like to thank Brooke for the anonymous review and anyone who I might have missed.**

**Oh, and a question for you history buffs: Dinner means lunch and supper means dinner, right? if not, oh well, dinner means lunch anyway in this chapter.  
**

For about a week or two Richard and Mary remained uncomfortable around each other, but that gradually wore off. It wasn't as if the discomfort disappeared, but they had learned to master it. Soon, they were almost back to the same state they'd always been in, except for a certain degree of stiffness, and an increase in awkward pauses.

Mary was frustrated with herself. She felt as if some silly emotion were arising simply because of one or two occurrences. She felt as if she were succumbing to thoughts she knew better than to be subservient to. After all, any sort of…emotion she may have detected from Mr. Singleton must have been imagined. She probably just misinterpreted his actions when he gave her the music book. He was trying to bring her some cheer; that was all. However, all opposing thoughts proved difficult to stifle. She wished she could cease such thoughts; she had already had enough sorrow and she didn't want to experience it again. It would have helped if she had a confidant other than the person she needed to confide about.

At the same time, a change in her demeanor is worth noting. She was a little more cheerful than she had ever been. She played lighter tunes on her piano, and she took to reading downstairs more than in her room. She even participated more in conversations, or perhaps in the listening part, she never knew what to say to her family if it wasn't an adage or a platitude. She even snickered once or twice at something Kitty said. Her family didn't seem to notice this either, for she was still accustomed to her usual habits.

She had been blessed, however, that her two most agreeable sisters were left with her. Lizzy had recently taken to the Lakes with the Gardiners and Lydia still remained in Brighton. Jane and Kitty stayed at Longbourn with Mary. It was a much more pleasant experience than when she had been left with Kitty and Lydia. For the most part, Jane was not aggravating and Kitty was mostly an irritation in the presence of Lydia. However, without Lydia around Kitty became tolerable, more sensible, and less rude. She was still silly and giggled about many things, but at the very least she wasn't a mirror image of Lydia anymore. Even still, Mary didn't like to dwell on it so much, but she did miss her other sisters. It wasn't as if they ceased to be irritating but the absence of that irritation created an odd void. Whatever the case may be, Mary still wouldn't have confided in her remaining sisters. In the absence of Lydia, Kitty found Jane to be more worthy to spend time with and Jane was so opposite from her she didn't know how to relate.

An addition to the family came in the form of the Gardiner children. They were left at Longbourn in Jane's care. Mary knew it was hospitable to help with the children but she never knew what to do with them. The children preferred Jane's company anyway. There were two girls, eight year old Elise and six year old Amelia, and two boys, five-year-old Jeffrey and four-year-old James. The two girls shared one guest room and the two boys shared the other.

Since her sisters had always paired off together as each other's closest friends, Mary had the opportunity of having her own room while Lydia and Kitty shared together and Jane and Lizzy did the same. Mary spent many a night up late with a book and one certain night was no different a case. On this certain night at about midnight, after the rest had gone to bed, a loud knock upon the door was heard. Mary looked up curiously from her book.

"What is this all about?" she questioned to no one. Mary heard the front door being answered and voices ensued downstairs. In concern and curiosity, Mary got up and left her room to stand at the very top of the stairs. Just as she arrived at her destination her father was approaching the front door where one of the servants and an express carrier were located. Mary, normally not one to eavesdrop, couldn't tear herself away as a sense of dread filled her. This sense only increased as she heard something about an express from Brighton. Finally, the carrier left and Mr. Bennet read the letter to himself. Mary watched the color drain from her father's face as she slowly made her way downstairs.

"Papa?" she asked quietly. Mr. Bennet looked up in surprise at his wide-awake daughter. He looked tired, not from being aroused from sleep but from the contents of the letter.

"Mary, go awaken your sisters and mother."

The sense of dread increased as Mary asked: "Is everything alright?"

"Go."

Mary quickly walked up the stairs feeling ill. She decided on waking Jane first, for she would be more reasonable and perhaps help with Mrs. Bennet and Kitty. Mary walked into Lizzy and Jane's room and ventured over to Jane's sleeping form.

"Jane. Jane, wake up." Mary said as she shook her eldest sister. Jane stirred.

"Mary?" She said sitting up. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know." Mary said fretfully. "Papa wants us downstairs. I think we've received an express from Brighton but he wouldn't say what it was about. He told me to wake you, Kitty, and mother up."

Jane got up quickly.

"I'll go awaken mother; you fetch Kitty." Jane said gently, though not without a trace of worry. Mary nodded and made to walk off until Jane gently grabbed her arm.

"And perhaps we shouldn't tell them the nature of the disturbance." Jane said. "We mustn't get them to frenzy before papa has the opportunity to explain what the letter is about."

"Alright." Mary said, and hurried out of the room. Mary entered Kitty's room and crossed over to Kitty's bed. She shook her sister.

"Kitty. Kitty, wake up!"

Kitty did not stir.

"Come on Kitty, get up!" Mary said a little louder. Kitty moaned and buried her head deeper into the pillow.

"Kitty!"

"Go away." Kitty mumbled.

"Come on Kitty, Papa wants us all downstairs."

"At this moment?" Kitty said irritably. "I just fell asleep!"

"Yes, at this moment!" Mary exclaimed in frustration. Kitty moved not.

"Kitty, come on!" Mary said, yanking the pillow out from under her sister's head and hitting her with it.

"Hey now! What is the meaning of this?"

"I already told you. Papa wants us downstairs!"

"What for?"

"Kitty, I don't know! Come on!" Kitty grunted, slowly got out of bed, and followed her sister out of her room, muttering as she did so. Mary, hearing Jane still trying to awaken their mother, left Kitty to trudge sleepily down the steps alone and went to aid Jane in her efforts. They finally succeeded and the two girls, one worried and the other agitated, led their irritated mother down the stairs. The three women entered the room occupied by Mr. Bennet, who was standing by the window looking out of it, and Kitty, who had yet again fallen asleep. Jane sat down on the couch next to her and shook her gently; Mary sat down as well.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Bennet?" Mrs. Bennet shrilled irritability as she sat down. "Rousing us all out of bed in the middle of the night!"

Mr. Bennet turned away from the window toward them.

"I must demand complete attention from all of you without interruption." He said sternly. "I have an urgent express here from Brighton."

"From Brighton?" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, ignoring her husband's admonition. "Oh my baby Lydia! She is to be married, I just know it! I knew she couldn't be there long before a young man would snatch her up. I knew she'd be the first."

Mary looked at her mother in disbelief. Why would an urgent express arrive so late at night to announce an engagement? Of course, it being Lydia it wouldn't seem so farfetched. Mr. Bennet looked at his wife in irritated amusement.

"It would be the only hope she has now if it were so," he said. "Interesting choice of words, by the way."

The three girls and their mother looked at him in confusion. Mr. Bennet, taking advantage of the silence, went on to read the contents of the letter. The four women stared in disbelief as he announced to them most dreadful news. Lydia had run off to elope with Mr. Wickham! Mary was astonished, Jane appeared to be so as well, and Kitty seemed almost guilty. Silence lingered in the air until a shrill voice sounded next to Mary almost causing a heart attack to end her young life.

"Oh my baby! My poor baby Lydia!!!" Mrs. Bennet wailed and Jane tried to comfort her. "How could they treat her so? How could the Forster's be so careless with my most precious child? How could they let that awful, awful man take her?"

Mary could barely believe what she heard...or perhaps the sad fact was that she COULD believe what she heard. Her mother saw no evil in Lydia's actions, only the actions of others, and those who were nowhere near as guilty as she. Mary felt a stir to say something but the agitated look on her father's face kept her from even opening her mouth.

"Oh my dear, dear Lydia! Why did it have to be her? What will become of my poor baby? Ohhhh." Mrs. Bennet wailed and then swooned. Kitty jumped up and joined Jane at Mrs. Bennet's side, Mr. Bennet merely looked irritated, and Mary sat there unsure of what to do.

"Mary, Hill! Go get Hill." Jane said.

Mary nodded, got up quickly, and went to fetch Hill. It took the efforts of a few servants to carrying Mrs. Bennet up to her room. Jane joined the servants in attending to Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet's faint spell was perhaps a blessing, for she once she would recover Mary was sure her wailing would reach every corner of the house. No one had plans to sleep, but even if they did, a sudden epidemic of household insomnia would occur once Mrs. Bennet awakened. Mary, Kitty, and Mr. Bennet sat silently downstairs in the sitting room. Mary hadn't an idea of what to say, normally she would offer some sort of a platitude, but it didn't feel right. Kitty stared at the carpet with a guilty look on her face. Mary couldn't help but wonder if she knew of Lydia's foolish plans and Mr. Bennet himself stared at Kitty in scrutinizing curiosity. Kitty's eyes lifted and met her father's; she withered under his investigating glare.

"I think I'll check on the children." She said and left. Mary gazed tiredly at the floor and fiddled with the fringe on a pillow. She felt her father's gaze on her as well. What for, she didn't know. _She_ had nothing to do with this! Though part of her was almost, terribly enough, unsurprised at Lydia's actions she was still as shocked as the rest.

"Awfully quiet, Mary?" Her father said. "No words of wisdom in all this?"

Mary looked up at her father, offended.

"I'll see if Kitty would like any help." Mary said stiffly and left. _The nerve of him to talk like that at such a time!_ Mary walked up the stairs and met Kitty as she was exiting one of the guestrooms. Kitty looked tired and upset.

"Kitty…" Mary said. Kitty looked up startled and then, seeing it was Mary, looked irritated.

"Not right now, Mary. I don't need to hear it!"

Mary looked offended at her sister's retreating figure.

"Perhaps I should go to bed, then." She thought. "Why should I be concerned about a family with little regard for me?"

* * *

Mary slumber wasn't so peaceful, if one could call it slumber at all. She spent the night worried about her sister and frustrated with her as well. She even cried some over that idiot. She blamed herself for not expounding morals and virtues in her sister enough, or perhaps, for expounding them too much. Overall, however, Lydia's decision was Lydia's decision. They all had been raised in the same family and none of Lydia's sisters behaved in such a manner. Mary knew Lizzy, Jane, and herself would never dream of partaking in such an action; after tonight Mary could see Kitty understood the stupidity of her sister's actions as well.

Stupidity or not, Mary still worried for her sister. As much as she felt Lydia needed a lesson learned she knew what the possible consequences were; the inevitable one's were more than she would have ever wanted any of her annoying sisters to go through. Lydia's reputation would be forever tainted and no respectable gentleman would have a thing to do with her if Wickham did not marry her. If she were to be united with the scoundrel he would most likely be unfaithful and who knew what else. Mary wasn't sure which fate was worse. Unless, of course, he turned out to be a violent man; then Mary would have preferred Lydia to suffer a tainted reputation.

There was, however, the matter of the effect it would have on her sisters if she did not marry Wickham. Respectable gentlemen wouldn't have a thing to do with them either! Mary, for a reason she didn't admit to herself, wondered if Mr. Singleton would behave in such a manner. Mary concluded that if any respectable man _would_ keep ties with a girl ruined by her sister it would be Mr. Singleton; for he was not only respectable but virtuous. At one time Mary might have agreed with a man who would disassociate himself with such a family but now that she was on the other side of things she changed her mind. For whatever reason, thoughts of Mr. Singleton helped her mind to change all the more quickly.

Finally the evening was over and the next day began. All occupants of the house were tired for they slept very little. Kitty, Mary, and Jane rotated the chores of tending to a now "ill" mother and watching the children. Jane, however, felt it wrong to have her two younger sister's partake in as much as she did and partnered them up to work together.

Mary wasn't sure what she preferred doing. The children were easily more agreeable beings than her mother, but she never knew what to do with children. They had no interest in being read to, at least not the books of Mary's choosing, and they were easily bored with listening to the piano unless they had the opportunity to pound on the keys, something which Mary didn't allow. Kitty was a little better, for she was able to engage the girls in hat trimming for a quarter of an hour. Thus Mary and Kitty let the children play amongst themselves and kept eye to be sure they didn't break anything.

Staying with Mrs. Bennet was a different matter. Mary knew what to do: fetch smelling salts, pretend to listen to her rants, etc. However, these activities gave her more of a headache than children pounding on her precious piano, for Mary cared not to hear of her mother's _"tremblings"_ and _"flutterings"_. Their mother bemoaned of the evils of all involved other than Lydia herself; Kitty embroidered and Mary read as they pretended to listen. Mary doubted the illness of her mother or, at the very least, doubted it was as terrible as was expressed. Mrs. Bennet was accustomed to overdramatization.

"I knew that Mr. Wickham to be a terrible, terrible man! I told you girls, I told all of you to stay away from him. But did any of you listen, not a single one!"

Mary and Kitty exchanged a look. Mrs. Bennet had done no such thing. In fact, Mary had been the one wary of him the entire time. She had been pleased to see that Lizzy had begun to think so as well.

"You girls should have steered my sweet, innocent Lydia away from him, but because you were so interested in that man she followed in your footsteps! Oh where is that Lizzy? She is most guilty of this!"

Kitty and Mary looked at each other in exasperation.

"And now my baby is ruined because of you! I feel so ill for her, and this house is so terribly hot. Hill! Oh Hill! Where is that Hill?" Mrs. Bennet said, not waiting for a response. "Mary! Do something useful for once! Go open the windows in this dreadful house!"

Mary threw her book down in frustration.

"Gladly mother." She said. Kitty watched Mary exited the room in envy.

"For someone so ill you would think she'd be too exhausted to speak so much." Mary muttered to herself as she walked down the hall. Mary went through all the rooms and finally came upon the last one, the guestroom the boys were staying in. Mary entered the room and was none surprised to see it a complete mess. The mattress was even askew on the bed and she wondered what sort of game of pretend that had been involved in. Mary opened the window, turned around, and noticed something sticking out from under the mattress. It appeared to be a letter and Mary wondered if it was something the children shouldn't get their hands on. She picked it up and looked at it; surely enough it was a letter addressed to Mr. Collins. It was so short that Mary unfortunately noticed contents that kept her eyes from tearing away, otherwise Mary wouldn't have invaded such privacy.

_Thursday, November 28th, 1812_

_To Mr. William Collins,_

_It has come to my attention that you are considering an engagement with Miss Mary Bennet. Please accept my invitation for dinner this afternoon (note directions below), for I have something I must discuss with you before you make your final decision. I assure you it will be to your benefit._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Richard Singleton._

Mary's mouth fell open in astonishment and she read the letter at least five times for she couldn't believe her eyes. Mr. Singleton had interfered in some way with her potential engagement to Mr. Collins!

"There must be some explanation!" She exclaimed. "He wouldn't have done anything to result in my unhappiness. What would have been his motive?"

Mary was haunted by her previous wonderings of his possible interest in her.

"No, he wouldn't have…he-he couldn't..." Mary said fretfully. "There must have been some other reason. He wouldn't do that! I must go to him immediately."

Mary hurried downstairs wondering how she would make her escape from the house. The affairs of the family were in no state for her to go running off with alibis of "visiting the bookstore". Luckily, as she came down the stairs she witnessed a conversation between Jane and Mr. Bennet that could have been her salvation.

"I haven't written a letter to the Philips yet." Jane said to her father. "I haven't found the time. I have, however, managed my letter to Lizzy."

"I'll see if I can make time to write it if you cannot." Mr. Bennet replied.

"Let me go." Mary said, finishing her descent down the stairs. Mr. Bennet and Jane looked at her surprise. "I'll go tell them in person!"

"Tell them in person when we can just write a letter?" Mr. Bennet said. Mary blushed and felt very stupid.

"Yes, I mean, don't you think they should hear of their favorite niece in person?" She said. "Please, let me go. It's not as if I have been that useful, Kitty can easily handle my part for the short time that I'll be gone. Unless you have something for me to do I see no reason why I should be detained. I promise I won't be there for so very long."

Mr. Bennet and Jane looked at her skeptically.

"Please, I promise I won't moralize over the situation. Give me the letter and I will stick to the contents of it."

Mr. Bennet wondered if Mary's motives for going were more to escape the house than anything, but he couldn't honestly blame her. Jane couldn't help but feel sorry for Mary's desperation.

"I suppose there isn't anything to do at the moment, besides tending to mother and watching the children." Jane said. "Kitty and I can handle that…"

Mr. Bennet looked at his third youngest daughter's desperation. Though her motives may have been tainted he still wondered if he should deny her this request. Once he found out about Lydia he knew he would have to be stricter on his girls, especially in regards to Kitty. He had plans on keeping her more confined; but Mary, perhaps, needed a different form of discipline. She needed to break away from her books and socialize more, and here she was requesting to make a visitation rather than finding escape in her books.

"Alright, Mary, but the carriage is busy being loaded."

"That's alright, I will walk."

"That is fine, but do not take so long in case we have need of you later." Mr. Bennet said.

Mary smiled.

"Thank you, Papa." She said and rushed off to ready herself.

* * *

Mary couldn't help but feel selfish as she walked to Meryton. She knew her concern for matters other than Lydia was self-absorbed but it wasn't as if keeping her nose in books wasn't self-absorbed either. Besides, this new matter of Mr. Singleton was a distraction and only caused her to be in more turmoil. Perhaps clearing this matter up would allow her to handle the goings on at home better. She just knew it couldn't be bad as it seemed.

"It cannot be what it implies. He just wouldn't do that." She said. Mary tried to convince herself of it being a misunderstanding of some sort, but that only proved to increase her anger.

"Whatever it might be," she muttered to herself, "I do not understand why he discussed me with Mr. Collins outside my knowledge."

Mary looked at the letter.

"And what is this line about:_ 'to your benefit'_ he didn't pay him to..."

Mary refused to finish the thought and tried to divert her attention on how she should make these two visits quick as she had promised her father. Mary wasn't sure how to go about it. She had no idea how long it would take for Mr. Singleton to explain matters. She was hoping to stop off at the Philips' first and report the news as quickly as possible; hopefully, she wouldn't be detained there or offered a carriage ride home. She remembered, fortunately, that she had overheard at church Mr. Jenson and Mr. Singleton discussing about having the day off. She hoped to stop at his house and, from there, convince Mr. Singleton to walk her home as he explained the letter. It would be a tricky ordeal, but it was something Mary felt she needed to attempt.

All plans had flown out the window as she reached the outskirts of Meryton and saw Mr. Singleton venturing out of town on his horse. Upon seeing him Mary's anger boiled inside.

"Hello there Miss Mary!" he called happily. Mary glared at him as he approached and, once he reached her he descended his horse.

"Mr. Singleton, explain this!" Mary said, thrusting the letter at him. Mr. Singleton frowned and took the letter from her. The color drained from his face as he silently read.

"Mary…perhaps you should sit down." He said gently, attempting to guide her towards a tree stump; she stood stubbornly in her place.

"Mary…I knew I should have told you sooner, I was waiting for the right moment." He said. "I-I know I shouldn't have done it…"

"Would you please just get on with it!" she exclaimed, voice wavering.

"Mary…I convinced Mr. Collins not to marry you."

**Yes, I'm ending it here. But, if I get 15 _SIGNED IN_ reviews I MIGHT post the next chap on Tuesday…I'll be more likely to if I get even more reviews. Next 2 chaps are pretty short (4 pages each on Word)…I might combine them but I feel they stand better on their own. I am curious if anyone saw that coming, or thought that some sort of drama would rear its ugly head...**

**I did fail to mention _where_ things would start heading, didn't I? Oops. Errr…BYE! *runs away***


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I only have 11 reviews (which is good actually) but if I had gotten 15 I would have updated earlier in the day instead of at night (or perhaps yesterday…tsk tsk to those nonreviewers lol, j/k) Oh, well, 11 or 15 reviews it was still exciting to see different people review for once. (not that I don't enjoy having the same people review, review all you want!, but it was fun seeing that there ARE more people reading this and enjoying it than I thought. But who am I to complain? I get about 4 to 9 reviews every chapter, that's pretty good, right?) anyway, peeps! Please keep reviewing!!! It's as fun for me to receive reviews as it is for you to get to read another chapter, well maybe not but whatever. Hope it's doesn't suck, I'm much better with humor than I am with drama. (By the way, it's short) Anyway, here it is! I wonder what will happen...**

Mary could not believe what she just heard. Mr. Singleton, the one person she thought she could trust, convinced the man she had loved not to marry her. She didn't understand.

"Oh…oh my goodness." Mary said in astonishment and sat down in a fluster.

"Mary, I…"

"I should have never confided in you…" she said quietly. "I never should have…" Mary looked up. "How…how could you have done this?"

"Mary I was convinced…"

"How could you do such a thing you knew would hurt me!" she exclaimed. "Did you find it amusing?"

"No, no it wasn't a joke. I wouldn't do such a thing. You know that."

"I thought I knew you to be the type of person I could trust, the type of person who wouldn't use another's confidence against them…who wouldn't use _my_ confidence against _me_!" Mary exclaimed.

"Mary, I only did it because I was convinced he didn't love you." He said desperately. "I was worried you'd end up unhappy, wishing you never married him."

"Wishing I'd never married him?" Mary yelled. "You think, you think my feelings for him had been the fleeting notions of some silly, little girl?"

"No, perhaps the contrary, which made it all the worse. I didn't want you to end up with someone who didn't love you as much as you loved him; as-as much as you deserved."

"What makes you so CONVINCED that I would have been unhappy? Who are you to concern yourself in such matters of my life?"

"Mary, after talking with him…" he said in desperation.

"And what is this about love! Wouldn't myself being in love with him have been enough? I would have been lucky with that!"

"Mary, that is not true!" he exclaimed.

"Oh isn't it? I doubt I will ever find another man who _would_ marry me!"

"Mary, no…"

"It's highly unlikely that any man should ever find himself in love with me. I was lucky to have someone who would have married me even if he didn't love me! You've probably ruined my only chance of marriage or happiness!"

"Mary, please don't say that about yourself! It's not true! Somebody does love you." Mr. Singleton exclaimed. His voice softened. "I do."

Silence fell. Mary looked at Mr. Singleton in shock; he looked at her in despair.

"What?" she asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"I…I lo-"

"You love me? YOU LOVE ME!" Mary yelled. "Of all the selfish…How could you love me and be so selfish?"

"Mary, believe me, your happiness and well being was my main concern!" He pleaded.

Mary raised her hand causing Mr. Singleton to wince and they looked at each other once again in silence. Mary's angry features turned sad as she lowered her hand.

"Mr. Singleton, I am entirely convinced that there is only one way you can ever achieve any of my happiness." She said as tears began to form. "You must never come near me ever again." Mary turned and began walking away.

"Mary, wait!" Mr. Singleton said. Mary ignored him and, sobbing, ran off.

Mr. Singleton was worried for Mary while she was in such a state. For one, she was terribly upset and two, she was walking the opposite direction of home. Mr. Singleton followed her to make sure she wouldn't run into any trouble. She had hurried through Meryton and passed many people who took no notice of her, other than a confused Mr. Jenson who approached her in concern. She paid no heed and merely ran past him. Finally, Mary reached her Aunt and Uncle Philips' house, to Mr. Singleton's relief and, also, worry. Relief, for he knew Mary would be alright, and worry, for he wondered what explanation Mary was to give them.

Mary fled to her aunt and uncle's house in turmoil. However, being one with ability and experience to mask her emotions she succeeded in calming herself upon her arrival at the house. However, if they did notice her distress she could always pretend it was anxiety for her sister. Mary arrived at the house and knocked on the door. A servant was soon to answer and led her to Mrs. Philips who was in the sitting room. Mary entered the sitting room and her aunt looked up from her embroidery. Mary hadn't noticed how disheveled she appeared; her face was wet, and her eyes were bloodshot. Mrs. Philips was surprised to see her normally odd and quiet niece in such a state.

"Mary, whatever is the matter with you?"

"Lydia…eloped." Mary said tiredly as she handed the letter to her aunt and collapsed exhaustedly in a chair.

Mrs. Philips snatched the letter and looked at it.

"Harold! Harold, come here at once!" Mrs. Philips shouted.

"What is it that you want?" he grumbled as he entered the room.

"It's about Lydia!"

"Lydia?"

"Yes, she's eloped!"

Mr. Philips' eyes widened in surprise and he read the letter with his wife. They read it in grave silence as they learned of the sad state of their favorite niece; Mary stared tiredly at the floor. The Philips' discussed the matter amongst themselves and then interrogated Mary on matters she had little knowledge of. She weakly answered about their plans of Mr. Bennet's leave to hunt down the two accomplices and other matters. Finally, after a quarter of an hour, Mrs. Philips regarded her niece's pitiful state. Mary, like Lizzy, had never been one of her favorite nieces but there was something so distraught about her appearance that even someone as unconcerned as Mrs. Philips couldn't help having pity on her.

"And what of you?" Mrs. Philips said. "How could my sister and her husband send you out in such a state?"

"It's no fault of their own; I insisted. I hadn't realized I'd become upset along the way." Mary said quietly, eyes adverted to the floor.

The Philips easily deduced that the walk caused Mary to have only her thoughts for company, thus making her more upset than if she had been distracted by her books at home. Mr. and Mrs. Philips asked if she needed anything at all, and she answered that she needed some rest. They offered her the guest room and Mary requested uninterrupted sleep, that not even a servant would tend to her.

Rest, of course, was not what Mary partook in; rather, smothering her sobs in a pillow was her occupation. She was shocked, confused, and distraught over Mr. Singleton's utter betrayal. He had been the only one she could go to; before she had a friendship with him she spent most of her time stuffing her emotions and escaping to her books. He had been the only one she'd ever been able to express her feelings to and he had helped her to break away from her usual reclusive tendencies, even if only in his company. She knew he had helped her feel better about Mr. Collins, but now she discovered it was he who made her feel terrible in the first place. He had caused her the most distress she had ever experienced in her life and now she had no one to confide in. She wasn't sure that even Fordyce could handle her problem.

And all the rot about him being in love with her, she didn't know what to make of that. If he had been in love with her it was only logical that the one man, the one person to ever love her would turn out to be the one person who would hurt her the most. After all, wasn't it the trend that the most important people in her life caused her the most pain? She doubted he was truly in love with her, however; jealous infatuation perhaps. How could someone who loved her have no regard for her feelings?

Mr. Singleton's betrayal made Lydia's all the worse. Her anxiety for Lydia increased as well as her hopelessness for her sister. Back and forth over the two individuals she did cry as she lost herself in the dark abyss of despair. She only ceased when she cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep.

**Emo Mary is back. YAY! …uh…I will try to put the next chap up soon, maybe this week even, since this chapter and the next one are so short. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: This is short too, about the same size as last chapter. Mr. Singleton is not present, only in thought. Also, I'm going to TRY to remember to put thoughts as italicized instead of in quotations so as to distinguish them from dialogue. It kinda sucks but oh well**

Mrs. Philips had spent the day in correspondence with Jane and Mr. Bennet, and her words to them about Mary were not very kind. It had been half past one when Mary arrived and it was well after supper that she had still been asleep. Mrs. Philips interrogated them as to why Mary had been sent out in such a state; the response that Mary seemed well when she left and insisted on making the trip only slightly appeased her.

It was after supper when Mrs. Philips decided to check on her niece. Mrs. Philips entered the guest room to find her niece wide-awake and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Mary?"

Mary turned her head to look at her aunt

"Oh. Hello Aunt Harriet." She said quietly as she sat up.

"I have been in correspondence with Jane and your father. We have decided that you will stay the night and in morning I shall accompany you to Longbourn. I will stay there for a few days to be of assistance around the house."

Mary merely nodded staring at the floor.

"Would you like a servant to bring you supper?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." She said smiling sadly.

Mrs. Philips left the room. She never knew how to behave toward her stoic niece, and now that Mary showed such a surprising display of emotion she had less of an idea on what to do.

Mary spent the rest of the evening wrestling with thoughts about Mr. Singleton and Lydia. Thoughts of Lydia resulted in anxiety while thoughts of Mr. Singleton resulted in anger, distress, and depression. She tried to think of other things but that was to no avail. Finally, after many thoughts and a little crying, she fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was quite uneventful. Mary had always been one to control her emotions and so she forced herself out of bed, got ready, and then left with her aunt for Longbourn. Upon their arrival Mary was quickly greeted by Jane who ran to embrace her sister.

"Oh Mary, are you alright?"

Mary forced a smile.

"I am fine." She lied. "I merely had nothing to distract myself with and became upset along the way."

They were joined by their father, whose greeting wasn't quite as warm. He scolded Mary, blaming her for insisting on going and blaming himself for letting her do so. Mary frowned as she watched her father go to greet Mrs. Philips who wasn't helping the matter by chiding the man about Mary.

"Do not worry." Jane said. "He is mostly upset over Lydia and so he's been blaming himself as a father. I am sure he'll soon forget about this."

_Yes, because I am so forgettable._ Mary thought.

Mary and Jane entered the house to see a hassled Kitty being climbed on by a six-year-old Amelia.

"Oh thank heavens!" Kitty said. "Mary is back!"

There had only been one other person who ever seemed so happy to see Mary as Kitty did now, but Mary refused to think of him. Mary was sure that Kitty's happiness, however, was from relief of having Mary's assistance back.

"Oh grand! And Aunt Philips too!" Kitty said, looking out the window. "I dare say I may be able to take a short nap today."

Mary's convictions had been correct.

"Do not forget, Kitty, that father is to leave today." Jane gently reminded her.

"Oh drat! I had forgotten!" Kitty said, falling into a chair. "And here I thought we had an extra hand!"

Mary quickly fell into a routine of helping her sisters, and this helped to keep her mind off of Mr. Singleton. However, Jane insisted on carrying the brunt of the work for she always thought her sisters to be weaker: both were thin girls, Kitty was practically nothing and Mary spent most of her energy on studying. In this case, Mary wouldn't have minded leaving her accomplishment behind for the time being except that she found them to be a better distraction from Mr. Singleton. Thus Mary found her nose still in books and her fingers on the piano and retreated once more to her accomplishments.

It wasn't until evening that she really thought of Mr. Singleton once she had gone to bed. She even spent some time denying Mr. Singleton's disloyalty, that there had to be an explanation. Mary finally concluded that the explanation was Mr. Singleton was a cad like the rest of male society.

Mary spent the next few days in such a manner, forcing herself not think of him during the day as she helped around the house or read a book and at night she cried herself to sleep. Mary grew in bitterness. Bitterness at men and bitterness at silly girls like Lydia who allowed themselves to be fooled by such unworthy creatures. By the time her sister Elizabeth had returned from the Lakes Mary had become even more reserved, grave, and pedantic than she had ever been before.

Mary had been in her room with her eyes locked in a book when a knock sounded at her door. Mary sighed and responded irritably. Kitty opened the door and poked her head into the room.

"Mary, I think Lizzy is here."

Mary and Kitty walked down the stairs into the dining hall where, sure enough, Jane and Lizzy were eating dinner with the Gardiners. Mary had never been so happy to see Lizzy. Her family had been brought back together as best as it could be, with a wayward sister in hiding with a scoundrel and a regretful father somewhere tracking them down. Mary decided that perhaps the family crisis might be the time to breach the gap between her and Lizzy. Unfortunately it was in the only way she knew how, with pedantry.

"This is a most unfortunate affair, and will probably be much talked of. But we must stem the tide of malice, and pour into the wounded bosoms of each other the balm of sisterly consolation." Mary whispered to Lizzy.

Lizzy, of course, blatantly ignored Mary, probably thinking her words were too structured for a time such as this. As Mary mulled over her words her irritation of the situation Lydia placed her family in increased as well as her desire to moralize.

"Unhappy as the event must be for Lydia, we may draw from it this useful lesson:--that loss of virtue in a female is irretrievable, that one false step involves her in endless ruin, that her reputation is no less brittle than it is beautiful, and that she cannot be too much guarded in her behaviour towards the undeserving of the other sex." Mary said, concealing her bitterness as best she could.

Lizzy finally responded with a look of amazement but Mary took no notice; Mary was now lost in her bitter rant.

"Most undeserving the male sex is indeed!" she exclaimed. "And a young lady will do well not to make herself fooled by such as those. For a charming smile is not one a lady should attempt to contend with" at this she stabbed her salad mercilessly "but rather to be avoided at all cost-"

Kitty, exasperated by her sister, finally interrupted.

"Oh please, Mary; what do you know of men?"

Mary looked up at her sister in astonishment and Kitty smiled smugly.

"Mary, Kitty, please." Lizzy said with all the maturity of an older sister. Mary looked from one sister to another and then quickly finished her meal in silence. It was official; Mary would forever be misunderstood, self-righteous, and pedantic to her sisters. Perhaps it was her own doing, but what had _they_ ever done to deserve knowing her true self? The worst part was she now had to suffer in silence for she no longer had anyone to confide in. Mary took as few minutes as she could to eat her meal and then left the room to play on her piano. She merely sat there idly, however, wondering what horrid thing she had done to make him put her through this.

**I won't be updating as quickly as I had this week, BUT hopefully next chapter will be longer, as well as the next few. I must warn you, the story is taking a bit of a different tone and Mary is not about to fall into Singleton's arms and forgive him. There also will be more focus on the bennets and not always on singleton and mary.  
**

**Quotes from ****Pride and Prejudice**** by Jane Austen**

"_**This is a most unfortunate affair, and will probably be much talked of. But we must stem the tide of malice, and pour into the wounded bosoms of each other the balm of sisterly consolation."… "Unhappy as the event must be for Lydia, we may draw from it this useful lesson:--that loss of virtue in a female is irretrievable, that one false step involves her in endless ruin, that her reputation is no less brittle than it is beautiful, and that she cannot be too much guarded in her behaviour towards the undeserving of the other sex." Volume III, Chapter 5**_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: What kinda nonsense is this, only being able to have 15 docs. what a load of hooey!!! I hope deleting the first document of this doesn't actually delete the first chap. argh! oh, Hey there, here's the next chapter. Err, you might find Mary to be a bit bratty and irritating this chapter and next chapter too. But be patient, she might actually come to her senses.**

**This has a bunch of random things going on in it. I hope it doesn't completely suck, but I'm tired of proof-reading.**

The next day was Sunday and it was the first Sunday she missed church in years, but perhaps it was for the best. _He_ was there. Mr. Gardiner left to assist Mr. Bennet in tracking down Lydia and days went by without them hearing word of her being found. If there was any consolation from Lydia's situation coinciding with Mary's enlightenment of Mr. Singleton it was that the chaos of the house occasionally reverted her mind away from him. Though it was always present in her subconscious thoughts it was relief to have it not always on the forefront on her mind. On the whole, however, one situation only caused more emotion for the other. Mary's grief over Mr. Singleton caused her anxiety for Lydia to increase while her anxiety for Lydia caused her grief for Mr. Singleton to increase. She could keep a solemn appearance during the day by hiding behind her stoic, pedantic nature but at night her emotions got the better of her. Hiding it was perhaps futile, however, for even if she had shown emotion it would have gone unnoticed by a family such as hers and even more so at such a time.

Saturday arrived with Mr. Bennet's return and Mrs. Gardiner retreated with the children to their home in London. Mary was pleased that the house was returning to normal as well as it could. It was all Mary could do not to burst into tears when she first saw her father that day. When he announced to Kitty her newfound confinement to the house Mary could not verbally express her platitude of agreement.

The days circulated back to Sunday and Mary decided it was time to appear back at church. Partially because it was her Christian duty to do so, partially to escape the house, but mostly to prove to Mr. Singleton he had no lasting effect on her, in spite of how true, or false, that may have actually been. It was with hesitation that morning that Mary entered her father's study.

"Papa?" Mary said, walking uncertainly into the room. Mr. Bennet looked up in wordless unconcern.

"Is it alright if I attend church this morning?" she asked.

Mr. Bennet laughed.

"Alright to go to church? In light of our situation why would I deny such a refreshingly wholesome request? By all means go, and please, take Kitty with you."

Mary, of course, hadn't intended it to be so stupid a question; she wanted to be sure that leaving the house would be alright and that she wouldn't be needed for anything.

Mary had to practically drag her younger, lazy sister to church, but at the promise of young men being there her labor decreased. Upon their arrival Mary wished they stayed home and realized the benefits of having her faith not depend on fellow believers. Some people were perfectly fine, but a few whispers and judgmental glances greeted the two Bennet sisters. It didn't help that some young men gave both Kitty _and _Mary ungentlemanly looks; Kitty merely made it better with her naive giggles.

"Please, as if I were ever anything like Lydia." Mary muttered. Mary and Kitty quickly settled into a pew as the service started. Mary despised the fact that her eyes wandered through the sanctuary, looking for whom she denied herself to admit. Finally after a few moments of searching she spotted him three pews ahead and off to the right. By mere coincide, or perhaps he had been stealing glances, he happened to turn just then and their eyes met. Mary sharply turned her head, but not without noticing the tattered state he appeared to be in. _But that would serve him right, _she thought.

After service Kitty ventured across the sanctuary to speak with Maria Lucas but Mary wished she hadn't. She hoped to get out there as quickly as possible and it didn't help that an occasional judgmental glance was cast their way. When Kitty and Mary finally turned to leave Mr. Singleton stood behind them looking nervous and apologetic.

"Hello Miss Mary…oh, and Miss Kitty…" he said.

Kitty, unfortunately, burst into a fit of giggles. To make matters worse two ladies walked past and one exclaimed "Shameful!" to the other. The three young people simply ignored her.

"I-I just wanted to offer my condolences about your sister. I do hope all will be well." He said. "If there's anything I can do-"

"Sir, I do believe you have done quite enough meddling in my affairs; thank you and good day!" Mary exclaimed and marched past him. Kitty's broad grin fell into an open-mouthed gape as she watched her sister walk off. Giving an apologetic smile to the distraught young man, she hurried after her older sister.

"Mary!" she chided. "What was that all about? You were quite rude to Mr. Singleton."

"Mark my words Kitty, stay away from him. He's a cad just like the rest of male society."

"What do you mean?" Kitty said irritably. "Mr. Singleton is one of the nicest young men we know. Do not be an idiot and treat him so rudely."

Mary swerved sharply toward her sister.

"Kitty, I do not care how interested in him you may be. That man is the most conniving, scheming individual I have ever been in acquaintance with and you would do well never to associate with him ever again!"

Kitty stared at her sister in astonishment.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Kitty exclaimed. Mary did not respond.

"I cannot believe you Mary; you are a complete idiot!" Kitty said. The two walked home in tense silence. Never had there been a more companionable pair; Kitty refused to speak to Mary and Mary lacked all desire to listen to her.

* * *

The next day brought forth a change in the household atmosphere, for good news had arrived. Mary and Kitty, still irritated with each other, had been silently sitting with their mother pretending to listen to her fortnight old wailings of life's injustice. She was outlining the evils of Wickham when Lizzy and Jane suddenly entered the room with more felicity than they had had in the past two weeks. An express from Mr. Gardiner had come. The contents revealed that not only had Lydia been discovered but she and Wickham were to marry.

Never had anyone seen someone so terribly weak and distraught jump up with rapturous alacrity as the four girls witnessed their mother do. Mrs. Bennet began immediately in the praise and adoration of her dear little Lydia and the delightful young man she was to marry, the exact same one she had previously condemned. A trifle thing such a Jane and Lizzy's suspicion of Mr. Gardiner paying Wickham a generous sum could have no effect on the miraculously healed woman.

Mary couldn't help but think Lydia had no good fate, for Wickham could never prove to be a good husband. At the very least, however, Lydia would be settled in marriage and it all might have turned out worse. The house atmosphere became a little happier, but it was more of a solemn gratitude amongst all but Kitty and Mrs. Bennet. Kitty, though she understood the folly of Lydia's actions, couldn't help but be both jealous and happy for her younger sister. Mrs. Bennet's rapturous joy was as irritating as her illness had been, and perhaps even more so.

The house began to settle down a little and for this Mary was grateful. She wasn't completely comfortable about Lydia's situation but she could accept it and move on. She had one less thing to distress over but now she felt the full brunt of Mr. Singleton's betrayal in the lack of distractions. That week Mary found solace in her room with less need to retreat from it as the household duties lessened. It was here that she made the odd request of having the piano moved to her room and the family happily agreed, not wanting to have to put up with it any longer. Mary was mostly past tears at this point, though an occasional outburst would occur. She was glad to be able to do so during the day, with her piano-playing camouflaging the noise, and save her nights for much needed rest.

Sunday came around again as well as another approach from Mr. Singleton. He had congratulations for her sister and a request to speak with her. Mary made her previous wish clear to never see him again. That week she turned a new leaf. All grief and depression were gone and she harbored anger and resentment. Finally on Saturday night she stubbed her toe on a certain book and decided a conversation with a particular young man was in order.

Mary entered the church early Sunday morning; she was pleased to see Mr. Jenson sitting in a pew speaking with the very person she wanted him to be speaking with. Mary walked over to them with unconcern. Mr. Singleton looked up and smiled hopefully but Mary's attention was not for him.

"Hello there Mr. Jenson." She said cheerfully and Mr. Singleton's face fell.

"Oh...hello Miss Mary." Mr. Jenson said, glancing at Mr. Singleton in discomfort.

"Could you do me a big favor Mr. Jenson?" she pleaded. "I do not want to soil my hands."

"Um…I suppose so." He said, shifting in his seat.

Mary handed him the music book Mr. Singleton had given her.

"Could you please be so kind as to give this to the empty sack of air sitting next to you?" she asked sweetly; with a graver tone she added "I do not want it anymore."

Mr. Singleton's features saddened further.

"Um…alright." Mr. Jenson said, taking the book.

"Oh thank you Mr. Jenson. You are truly a gentleman who knows how to treat a lady." Mary said with awkward, undeniable flirtation; she allowed a meaningful glance in Mr. Singleton's direction. She was pleased to see him in shock and despair.

"Oh, well…thank you Miss Mary." Mr. Jenson said uncertainly. "And, um, you're welcome."

"And _you_ are most welcome Mr. Jenson. I do hope to see you around."

"Yes…alright."

Mary feigned an uncharacteristic giggle and then turned on her heal with a satisfied smirk.

"Well…here you go you empty sack of air." Mr. Jenson said, handing Richard the book.

* * *

The last day of August brought forth Lydia's wedding day and she and her dear husband visited Longbourn for ten days. There was tension in the air as the Bennets awaited their arrival; Mary tried to avoid this with her nose in a book. Soon the boisterous Lydia flung herself into the room and was embraced by her happy mother. Lydia did not seem ashamed at all but rather proud of herself. Wickham entered the room easy and unaffected with the same amount of shame, or lack thereof, as Lydia. Mr. Bennet seemed irritated, Lizzy disgusted, and Jane shocked. Kitty giggled nervously and Mary watched her youngest sister in disapproval. Lydia demanded congratulations from each sister and as she turned to Mary said:

"And you Mary! Won't you congratulate me? I must allow you to feel my happiness for you may never feel such happiness at all."

At this Mary smiled.

"Dear Lydia, I don't think I've ever seen a couple so deserving of each other in all my life. I admire your ability at making such a perfectly suited match."

Lydia was satisfied this answer and most members of the family missed the true meaning of this statement. Her father, however, gave her a look of warning but both he and Lizzy seemed surprised at her clever response. They soon sat down and listened to the utter nonsense that poured forth from Lydia's mouth, most of which served to exasperate the sensible members of the family. Lizzy had even fled the room at one point and Mary wished very much to join her. Lydia continued in such a manner, detailing the virtues of her husband. Finally when they moved to the breakfast room, she switched to the topic of finding husbands for her sisters. At this point Mary tried hard not to listen and attempted to focus on her book, but her effort was futile. Lydia's chatter could bring down the Great Wall itself, and Mary could not avoid hearing how Lydia might even find a husband for her. At this point, Mary began to count the blessings of Lydia's marriage and soon departure to New Castle…all for the mere sake of optimism of course.

The rest of the Wickham's stay continued with Lydia's verbal nonsense and Wickham's vain attempts to charm his new family. Wickham had started a conversation or two with Mary, and Mary merely put up her usual wall of self-righteousness. This, however, wasn't so much natural as was normal, for she had forced it in hopes to discourage close acquaintance. It seemed to be victorious and for once was she was glad for her repellent nature.

Mrs. Bennet hosted a few house parties for her dear Lydia; perhaps four or five, Mary had lost count. Mr. Singleton had attended the first two but, after Mary's refusal to be in close proximity with him, couldn't find the availability to attend the rest. Mary spent the rest of these dully witnessing Maria Lucas' pointless attempts to secure the ever-reluctant Mr. Jenson. This was, perhaps, the times she missed Mr. Singleton the most for they had spent many social gatherings witnessing such amusing entertainment together. But Mary reminded herself that she mustn't regret the end of such a deceitful friendship. If Lydia's return had any consolation, it was the fact that Mary found herself to be less depressed as usual since annoyance seemed to rule her emotions.

* * *

The blessed day of Lydia's departure finally arrived and Mary found herself to be at peace once more, until the tranquility reminded her of her distressed state. About a week and a half after this Mr. Singleton approached Mary again at church.

"Miss Mary." She heard the familiar voice speak; she was sitting alone while her family greeted acquaintances. Mary didn't even bother to lift her head.

"Please, Miss Mary, I really need to speak with you." He said desperately.

Mary still did not respond.

"Mary, come on…Can't I at least explain what had happened?"

Mary's attention snapped towards him.

"I beg of you, _sir_, to address me properly, for we have no acquaintance whatsoever with each other and you have no right to address me as such. In fact, I would be most grateful if you would not address me at all. I have nothing to say to you and you can't have anything to say to me that I care to hear!"

Mr. Singleton's face fell further; Mary turned her attention to a hymnal and hummed the first song she fell upon which was, of all things, Joy to the World. Mary could sense Mr. Singleton's presence still there studying her and he said one last thing which Mary heard not a word of. Mr. Singleton stared at her a few more minutes and finally quietly took his leave.

**I hope people weren't too thrown off with Mary flirting with Jenson, I thought it was funny. Anyway, blah blah blah...I didn't have any quotes in this chapter, did I?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's next chap. Hope everyone likes! **

**I want to thank Steff for reviewing 2 chapters ago. Thanks for enjoying it, and hopefully Mary's family will begin to understand her. **

A few days passed when most enlightening news came upon them: _Mr. Bingley was to return to Netherfield_. This news was of little concern to Mary, though she supposed she felt happy for Jane, or rather sorry for her. Jane seemed a bit distressed hearing the news and Mary had newfound ability to sympathize with her. Mrs. Bennet was a mixture of disdain for the man and hopes that he would soon become her son-in-law. Finally, Mr. Bingley arrived back at Netherfield and within three days visited Longbourn. He arrived with his friend, Mr. Darcy, and the two men sat with the remaining females of the house. Mr. Darcy had taken a seat near Mary in a lesser occupied corner of the room. Mary blushed for a minute until she noticed the inexplicable glances Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth threw each other's way. Not that it really matter; after two disasters, or perhaps it was one, Mary had no desire to bother with men and, though handsome, Mr. Darcy interested Mary not. Mrs. Bennet, of course, dominated the conversation to the two eldest sisters' embarrassment, which only increased as she discussed Lydia's _wonderful_ marriage.

"It is a delightful thing, to be sure, to have a daughter well married." Mary heard her mother say. A soft, barely audible snort escaped from Mary, and luckily none heard besides Mr. Darcy. He looked at her, raising his eyebrow, and she, embarrassed, picked up her book and hid behind the upside down tome. She did not see his slightly amused smirk before he unwillingly turned to listen to Mrs. Bennet's monologue. Elizabeth soon changed the topic and Mary finally realized her book was upside down and turned it around with a blush. If Lizzy and Mr. Darcy ever did fall in love, Mary wasn't sure how she would handle such an intimidating brother-in-law.

The next day arrived and it was a Sunday; Mary was nervous of yet another approach by Mr. Singleton. She was lucky, however, for Mr. Jenson came in his stead.

"Hello Miss Mary!" he said cheerfully, sitting in the pew next to her. Mary looked at him warily.

"Hello, Mr. Jenson." She said evenly. Noticing Mr. Singleton observing them she forced a giggle and blinked her eyelids awkwardly at Mr. Jenson in attempt to flutter them. Mr. Jenson gave an uncomfortable smile, cleared his throat, and reached into his coat pocket.

"I wanted to give you this." He said cheerfully, handing her a folded letter. Mary looked at it curiously wondering why he would give her a letter. She didn't take it but glared at Mr. Jenson instead.

"It's from him, isn't it?" she asked.

"I haven't the foggiest what you are talking about."

"I bet you two had a right laugh over the deceitful trick he played on me."

Mr. Jenson looked at Mary in confusion.

"Deceitful trick?" he questioned, and shot an odd look toward Richard. "He didn't tell me anything. He wouldn't; he said it would betray your confidence."

Mary looked up in astonishment at Mr. Jenson. _Mr. Singleton hadn't even told Mr. Jenson, his closest friend?_ Mr. Jenson had to be telling the truth, he was a terrible liar after all.

"He didn't?" she asked in confusion.

"No…and for heavens sake it wasn't for want of my curious pestering!" Mr. Jenson exclaimed.

Mary smiled at the silly, young man but then frowned.

"Well, he should have thought about my confidence sooner!" she exclaimed and it was Mr. Jenson's turn to frown.

"Hello Mr. Jenson!"

Mr. Jenson sighed irritably and turned toward the ever-eager Maria.

"Not right now Miss Lucas!" he hissed.

Maria's smile fell as she looked between Mary and Mr. Jenson and then toward a tormented Mr. Singleton. Her lower lip trembled and she walked quietly away. Mary looked after her in sympathy but the oblivious Mr. Jenson simply sighed in frustration. He turned back toward Mary and gave her a tired look.

"Miss Mary, believe me, I'm Richard's closest friend and if anyone knows what an idiot that man can be it is me." He said. "But he has a good heart. Any wrong thing he might have done was probably out of idiocy and not bad intentions."

Mary frowned in consideration but then looked at Mr. Jenson skeptically.

"Alright, I will take the letter." She said as she took it from him. "But I'm not promising to read it."

Mr. Jenson smiled.

"That's alright with me; I did my job at least." He said satisfactorily.

Mary shot him an odd look and he cleared his throat in discomfort.

"Well then, I suppose I will see you later. Good bye Miss Mary." He said.

"Good bye," she said. She watched him approach the anxious Mr. Singleton then looked at the letter, turning it around in her hands. Looking up she saw the two men smiling expectantly at her. She turned her nose in the air and threw the letter in her Bible to the chagrin of them both. Mary ignored their further glances.

* * *

The matter of the letter was not too far from Mary's mind, yet she stubbornly refused to read it. Tuesday came and Mrs. Bennet hosted a large party in hopes to impress Mr. Bingley. Mr. Singleton and Mr. Jenson attended as well. Luckily, the former had ceased to approach her but Mary was not so fortunate with the latter.

"Hello there, Miss Mary!"

Mary, reading in a corner hoping to avoid attention, looked up to see Mr. Jenson's cheery smile.

"Yes Mr. Jenson, what is it that you need?" She asked impatiently.

"Well…?" he asked with an expectant smile.

"Well what?"

"Did you read it?"

"Read what?" Mary answered, knowing full well what he was asking. "My book? Yes, I am reading it right now so do not bother me."

She put the book up to her face signifying she was done with the conversation.

Mr. Jenson sighed and muttered something about "how that buffoon Richard puts up with her".

"Miss Mary, I do believe you know what I am talking about."

"I have the slightest idea, Mr. Jenson, for unlike Mr. Singleton I do not share your peanut of a brain."

Mr. Jenson looked affronted.

"Well, pardon me, Miss Mary." Mr. Jenson said. "But first and foremost your argument is with Mr. Singleton, and not myself."

"I apologize; but why is it, then, that you must involve yourself in it?"

"Believe me, I complained to Richard about it but he brings up nonsense about lifelong friendship, loyalty, and whatnot." He said. "But meddler or not I don't deserve to have my brain compared to his."

Mary laughed.

"Again I apologize." With that she turned her attention back to her book. Mr. Jensen sighed.

"Well, have you read Mr. Singleton's letter?"

"No." she answered not lifting her eyes from her book.

"There now, that wasn't so hard to say was it?"

Mary made no response and Mr. Jenson sat there looking at her.

"Well...?" he said.

Mary sighed and looked up from her book.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you _going_ to read the letter?" He asked.

"I have no intention of doing so." She said turning back to her book. Mr. Jenson sighed once more.

"Well, I think you should." He sang. Mary rolled her eyes and looked up to respond when she suddenly dropped to the ground and crawled behind her chair. Mr. Jenson stared at the empty chair in confusion and then looked behind the chair to see Mary crouching behind it.

"Err…Miss Mary?" he asked. Mary hushed him.

"Pretend you do not see me. Look elsewhere." She said.

"Alright…" he said in confusion, and looked in interest at a blank wall.

"I looked up across the room and caught my mother's eye. She saw us talking together and her face lit up." Mary whispered. "I shant be surprised if she's making her way to us right now."

Mr. Jenson looked up to see Mrs. Bennet happily making her way through the crowd to the pair. Knowing full well the antics of Mrs. Bennet he let out a frightened squeak. Mary crouched down and snuck behind many chairs and people until she promptly ran into someone.

"Miss Mary?" A confused voice asked.

Mary looked up and, with all her luck, saw Mr. Singleton. She mustered all the pride she could, stood up, and thrust her chin into the air.

"Mr. Singleton." She said gravely.

"Is anything the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." She said. She turned on her heal and marched away from the distressed Mr. Singleton.

* * *

On Saturday and Sunday Mr. Bingley had come to call; both days brought Mrs. Bennet's efforts to isolate him and Jane in hopes to encourage a proposal. The first day was unsuccessful. On Sunday he stayed the entire day and Mrs. Bennet made everyone else play a game of cards leaving Jane and Bingley alone with each other. Lizzy had left to write a letter so Mary was petitioned to play since they needed four players. The table was evenly matched for Mary was paired with her father and Kitty with her mother. Kitty was an experienced player as was her father. Mary was a poor player of cards and detested them so. Mrs. Bennet had neither genius nor current attention for it; she only had mind for what was going on in the drawing room.

"I must say, I think this is the day!" Mrs. Bennet said. "You should be thankful, girls, that you will have such a rich brother. Kitty, you are sure to find a rich husband amongst his friends. And Mary, you no longer have to worry about spending spinsterhood on the street after Mr. Bennet's hastening death!"

Mary might have been disconcerted had she not anticipated such a comment; she did not dignify it with an answer but merely threw her cards down more sharply than usual. Kitty looked towards her for a moment but Mary refused to look at the smirk that most likely graced her features. Mr. Bennet's amused sniff did not escape her notice, however.

Luckily, her mother had no more patience for cards for Mary was ready to quit after that comment. Mrs. Bennet and Kitty went upstairs to gossip about the happenings in the drawing room and Mr. Bennet retreated to his study. Mary hastened to her room and threw herself on her bed determined not to cry. Her thoughts immediately traveled to Mr. Collins and Mr. Singleton; if one hadn't turned into such a cad she might have been married to one of them by now…and if not then perhaps soon to the other. That would have shown her mother. Mary thought about the evils of Mr. Singleton and that brought thoughts of his letter still tucked in her Bible. The letter had been haunting her, calling her. She was determined not to read it and yet curiosity provoked her. Curiosity it must have been, for she refused to admit she missed him. She merely wanted to see what that scoundrel had to say for himself, what sort of excuse he had come up with. Finally she sat up in frustration.

"I will just touch it." She said. As if drawn by a magnet she made her way over to her Bible, fetched the letter out of it, and sat on her piano stool. She turned it over in her hands and held it up to the light to see its contents. As her finger slid to the seal a loud squeal caused her to fall off her stool almost risking her a sprained wrist.

"What in heavens name!" She exclaimed, tossing the letter into a book and hurrying out of her room. The sound had come from her mother's room and Mary entered it in exasperation.

"What on earth is the matter?" she exclaimed. She realized her alarm was unneeded as she observed the occupants of the room. Mrs. Bennet was bouncing in pure delight, Kitty was in a fit of giggles, and Jane's joy, to Mary's disgust, only made her beauty become radiance.

"Matter? Oh heaven's you silly child; nothing is the matter!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "I had been right. Mr. Bingley has proposed to Jane and she's accepted."

Jane was too happy to mind that Mrs. Bennet hadn't allowed her to announce it. Mary hugged her sister and offered her congratulations. Mary _was_ happy for her, if any of her sisters deserved happiness it was Jane, but she couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. Mary spent the rest of the evening in quiet reflection while sitting with her family and her soon-to-be-brother. Mary was happy for her sister but couldn't help compare it to her own sorry situation. Mary didn't speak much at all, but after Mr. Bingley left felt she should say something and could only ask about the library at Netherfield.

* * *

The next several days passed with Mary forgetting about the letter, or rather, with the preparations for the wedding couldn't spare much thought for it. Not much happened for two weeks, other than her hearing her mother mention to some unimportant visitor all her daughters except for herself. This had upset Mary a little and she felt the loss of Mr. Singleton's friendship. She wondered at her stubborn refusal to forgive him without getting the full story about what happened. She wrestled with herself on the matter until one Friday she decided it was time to, at the very least, read the letter with much skepticism.

Mary picked up the letter and almost broke the seal when a knock at the door sounded. Mary sighed and put the letter down.

"Yes?" she asked irritably. Kitty poked her head in.

"We're going for a walk. Do come along."

Mary looked at her letter and then at Kitty.

"I cannot spare the time." She said.

"Oh do come on!" Kitty whined. "I don't want to walk with that Mr. Darcy with only Lizzy as company."

"Will not Jane and Bingley be going with you?"

"Hardly! They'll be far behind us, I'll bet." Kitty said. "Lizzy and I will have to talk to him for we cannot just ignore him. With you there, however, Lizzy can be stuck with him while we walk ahead of them."

Mary almost laughed at Kitty's scheme to stick Lizzy with the intimidating young man. Mary was very tempted to go and put off her letter reading, but she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. It had to be done.

"No Kitty. If you are so frightened of him, go call on Maria Lucas during your walk."

Kitty huffed.

"Fine! Have a boring old time with your books." She said, sticking out her tongue. She stomped out of the room.

Mary stared at the door then rolled her eyes and sighed. Apparently the effects of Lydia had yet to completely wear off. Mary returned to her letter and broke the seal.

**Yeah, I'm getting pretty into this "cliffhanger" thing. Okay, if I get enough reviews (I'm not defining what enough is except as if you read it and haven't reviewed it it's not enough) I'll update within a week. That means I could update anywhere between now or monday. **

**To put a timeline in perspective it took her 3 weeks to, at least, open the letter since she received it. But will she read it? That is the question.**

**Oh, referring to this sentence: "**her hearing her mother mention to some unimportant visitor all her daughters except for herself". **Guess who the unimportant visitor is.**

**Quotes from ****Pride and Prejudice**** by Jane Austen:**

"**It is a delightful thing, to be sure, to have a daughter well married." Volume III, Chapter 11**


	18. Chapter 18

**I suppose 9 reviews is enough. Lol, nobody tried to guess who the "unimportant visitor" was. That was supposed to be Lady Catherine.**

**I want to thank n/a for reviewing last chapter. As for her reading the letter, I suppose we shall soon see…..**

**I also want to thank Minna. I'm glad you like my story and like my plot and characters. I'm not offended by the constructive criticism, though perhaps a little disappointed. I thought I was doing pretty well with my grammar and I have been fussing over it a bit to make sure it works. I admit grammar is frustrating and probably NOT one of my stronger points. At the same time I've always thought it was above average, or at least average. However, you said my syntax is bad, and I don't like that. Admittedly, I had to look up the word syntax, haha, to find that it means sentence structure. I am trying to make it sound more…old fashioned and sophisticated because I don't want it to sound too modern. So I'm not really writing it the way people would write and structure sentences nowadays, and therefore I'm not writing it in my natural tongue. I'm probably not pulling it off. I am, truthfully, mostly "winging it" and following two rules: does it sound good to me and are there no green "bad grammar" lines. Okay, so I do occasionally leave sentences with green lines if I like the way it sounds (and sometimes the green line IS wrong). And, perhaps even I don't think my sentences are perfect but I can only fuss so much. Lol. I will try to do better but I can't make any promises. I can only do my best and fuss over it so much until it loses all enjoyment. **

**All that being said, I don't really see what is wrong with it. Could you give me a bit more clarification on what you mean? Maybe you could give me a few examples from my story and maybe even provide a better way of saying it? Also, you said I'm "amazing with the deeper aspects of the writing". I would also like to know what you mean about that so I can continue with it. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it even if I continue to struggle with the grammar. **

**If anyone has suggestions, ideas, or insights on the matter, let me know as well.**

**It took a whole page for my author notes. LOL.**

**

* * *

**

_Miss Mary Bennet,_

_If you are reading this letter I must express my gratitude for your taking the time to listen to a worthless friend such as I. I urge you to continue reading, if not for my benefit that my explanation will be known but for your benefit so that you may know the truth. If you choose not to then you may not know the truth for quite some time. I am leaving for London Tuesday, October 13__th__ on business with your uncle and Mr. Jensen. I do not know how long I will be gone nor do I have knowledge of my future location. I hope to know sooner to my departure and I will inform you if you express interest. If you do forgive me I beg that you will inform me before I leave. My sentiments towards you are still the same, they always will be. However, I am not asking for your love, your friendship, or your forgiveness as desirable as they all may be. I only ask for the opportunity to explain, again if not for my benefit than for yours. I leave everything up to you now; as much as I wish to always be in acquaintance with you I cannot attempt so any longer contrary to your will. If I do not hear from you I will succumb to your wishes and never bother you again._

_When you told me of Mr. Collins considering you I was devastated. Yes, I confess I was devastated for myself, devastated with thoughts that the one I loved would find union with another. However, I was more devastated for you. How could you find happiness with a man who didn't love you? I was convinced that he, foolishly, did not. He had gone so quickly from one of your sisters to the other and behaved so charmed by the latter I was convinced he had no true affection for you. There was also the matter of his only taking you into consideration. It would be hard to see you joined with another, a fate I would have accepted if I knew it would achieve your happiness. However, to see you marry one who had no love and little regard for you would have been unbearable. I considered your possible temporary happiness in such a union but I doubted there would be any lasting. There was still the possibility that he would have learned to love you and so I investigated the matter for myself._

_After speaking with you that day I went home and thought about what I should do. I figured I would need to speak with him personally to completely understand what sort of regard, if any, he had for you. I wrote a letter urging Mr. Collins to speak with me and he came about an hour later..._

_

* * *

_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Collins." Mr. Singleton said gravely as the other man entered the room. "Thank you for coming to speak with me. I am Mr. Singleton, if you do not remember."

"Oh, hello hello!" Mr. Collins said cheerfully. "I do remember you; somebody, I forget who, had introduced us at the ball."

Mr. Singleton flinched.

"I must say, I like the property your house sits upon. It reminds me of a moor not far from my Patroness Lady Catherine DeBourgh's property."

Mr. Singleton raised an eyebrow.

"Such grand moors that surround Lady Catherine's property!" Mr. Collins exclaimed rapturously.

"Oh? Well, thank you, I suppose."

"Ah yes, Lady Catherine DeBourgh…" Mr. Collins trailed off. "The most wonderful Patroness I've ever had…well, I suppose she's the only Patroness I ever had but, well, you know what I mean."

"Mr. Collins, please have a seat." Mr. Singleton offered. Mr. Collins looked at him in shock; he had, after all, not been finished speaking.

"Yes, yes, of course." He said sitting down. Mr. Singleton followed his actions.

"Mr. Collins," Mr. Singleton said, noticing the man about to speak again. "I wanted to speak with you about Miss Mary Bennet. Is it true that you are considering a union with her?"

Mr. Collins scrunched his face.

"Miss Mary…Miss Mary…is that one who is constantly talking or constantly giggling?"

Mr. Singleton flinched again.

"Neither, she is the one constantly reading."

"Constantly reading! Which one is that?" Mr. Collins said. "How many daughters does my cousin have?"

"Five." Mr. Singleton said sharply.

"Five?" Mr. Collins said scrunching his face up in confusion once more. His face lit up. "Ah yes! I do remember now; the little mousy one I always forget."

A low growl, unnoticed by the oblivious Mr. Collins, emanated from Mr. Singleton's throat.

"Yes, the quiet one who enjoys studying and has particular regard for morality and theology." Mr. Collins said. "I do believe she would make a suitable clergyman's wife."

"Yes, she'd make a suitable wife indeed." Mr. Singleton sneered.

"It's a pity the thing is so plain though."

"The _thing_?" Mr. Singleton said darkly.

"And her singing is atrocious! And when she does speak she is too forceful in her opinions. I will have to command her to neither sing nor speak much. Wives should be seen not heard you know."

"Oh do I?" Mr. Singleton grunted.

"And she was always bothering me with theological questions or to listen to her dull piano playing-"

"Mr. Collins!" Mr. Singleton exclaimed sharply. Mr. Collins ceased speaking and stared in surprised at Mr. Singleton.

"Mr. Collins, do you love Miss Mary Bennet?"

"Love?" Mr. Collins said. "What is this talk about love? That is merely something you feign to keep the ladies happy. You know how it is; they're easier to live with when they feel wanted. It doesn't mean anything."

Mr. Singleton stared in surprised at Mr. Collins.

"Do you have any regard for her, any respect at all?" he finally sneered.

"Regard, respect?" Mr. Collins said. "Oh, that is all unneeded. A man needs a wife and a lady needs a roof over her head; each provides what is necessary for the other. Love, regard, respect? That is all merely pretend, some fantasy we build up to keep the insignificant sex happy."

Mr. Singleton took a deep breath to calm himself; he was now determined to keep the man away from Mary at all costs.

"Mr. Collins, are you sure marrying Miss Mary is best?" he said.

"Marrying Miss Mary?" Mr. Collins questioned. "What does it matter? I need a wife and she would be lucky to have anybody. I had hoped for somebody prettier but I suppose she would be fine; she's not a complete disaster after all."

Mr. Singleton had to muster all the self-restraint he had not to lunge at the man. He sat there for a minute or two, breathing deeply. Finally, he spoke, putting his plan into action.

"Think of your honor!" Mr. Singleton finally exclaimed. "You aimed for her older sister, two of them in fact! And to be stuck with the third, is that not unfair?"

"Yes…yes I suppose…"

"And think of the dishonor her sister gave you in her refusal! That family is nothing but trouble!"

"That would be true."

"And what of her pitiful, nonexistent dowry?"

"Yes…it is not much."

"What would your patroness say to all this?"

Mr. Collins gasped.

"L-lady Catherine Debourgh?"

"Yes, Lady Catherine Debourgh!" Mr. Singleton said dramatically.

Mr. Collins sat in quiet contemplation. Mr. Singleton smiled. _Hook, line and-_

"And why is it any concern to you?" Mr. Collins asked, eyeing Mr. Singleton critically.

"Pardon?" Mr. Singleton asked in surprise.

"Why is it any concern of yours whether I marry Miss Mary or not?"

"Well I…I," Mr. Singleton said. "I was just…looking out for your well being. We men have to stick together, you know…from the, uh…wicked wiles of the other sex."

Mr. Collins was still eyeing him critically.

"You love her, don't you?"

The color drained from Mr. Singleton's face. This man wasn't as stupid as he looked; that didn't mean much, however.

"Well I…"

Mr. Collins chuckled.

"Far be it from me to come between two young lovers." He said. "For love is God's greatest gift…"

"I thought you said it was something you feign to keep the ladies happy?" Mr. Singleton asked, interrupting another monologue.

Mr. Collins chuckled again.

"Yes, yes. Most of the time…but when you actually have it, it is something you should hold on to."

Mr. Singleton stared in confusion. He had no idea _what_ Mr. Collins thought and he wasn't sure Mr. Collins knew either.

"Well, anyway, consider her safe from me." Mr. Collins said.

Mr. Singleton smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

Mr. Collins looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Mr. Collins sighed.

"As a clergyman I do not like to solicit but also as a clergyman I feel it my duty to remind people to keep their word. Don't you have something for me?"

"Something for you?"

"Your letter stated this meeting would be to my monetary benefit."

"I believe I said to your benefit. I meant to the benefit of your name and honor."

"It was implied-"

"It was not intended."

Mr. Collins' face darkened.

"How dreadful! How absolutely dreadful!" Mr. Collins exclaimed. "How can I believe all that you said about my name and honor if you cannot keep your word to a simple promise?"

"Just what are you saying…"

"How dreadful for you! Considering I am the better candidate for Miss Mary. I am to inherit the very estate she resides in while you are a mere clerk…I don't even have to guess which of us her mother would choose."

"Wait a minute-"

"Never mind the fact that her own interests lie more with myself!"

Mr. Singleton growled and stood up. He stalked out of the room, came back, and handed Mr. Collins a sack of money.

"As I give this to you do I have complete trust that you will not marry Miss Mary Bennet?" Mr. Singleton said.

Mr. Collins gave a slimy smile.

"Mr. Singleton, I am a man of my word."

* * *

_Miss Mary, I felt wretched enough preventing your very desires from occurring; I only felt more despicable paying him for it for no price will do you justice. I know I should not have meddled. If anything, I should have expressed my concerns to you instead of meddling without your knowledge. But, knowing how much you loved him I had to be sure it was worth your disappointment to detach him from you. While speaking to him and discovering his character I knew one thing only: to get him away from you as soon as I could, even at the expense of your hating me forever. If I must see you with another man may he be good and love you as you deserve, but I cannot bear seeing you with one as Mr. Collins. I hope his character was clarified and you understand why I kept him from you. I know I should have told you sooner, but I could not so soon after it happened for you were upset enough over the engagement. As for not telling you later, I believe I must confess my selfishness. I was a coward and wanted to put off your hating me. I was conflicted, however, for I knew I had to expose my secret before I confessed my affections or attempted to pursue yours._

_I understand if you can never forgive me. I have lived a lie against you, my dearest friend, for far too long that I cannot blame you if your trust in me is forever broken. I do, however, wish you find happiness and love with someone who is worthy of you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mr. Richard Singleton_

* * *

Mary lowered the letter and stared blankly at the wall, unable to think of anything for several minutes.

"Liar!" she finally said, crumpling the letter and throwing it down. "Mr. Collins is a good man!"

This thought lasted a few seconds as she thought of what she knew of Mr. Collins and his relationship with women. It was true that he had gone quickly from Jane to Lizzy and Lizzy to Charlotte, and that day in between Lizzy and Charlotte he had considered her. And, as memory served, it had taken her mother an hour to convince Mr. Collins to consider Mary; an hour of her mother's nagging could convince anyone to jump off a cliff, or at least after an hour of her mother's nagging Mary _wanted_ to jump off a cliff. Most of the account of Mr. Singleton's letter would hold up to the knowledge Mary had of Mr. Collins. It should be no surprise that he had this view of Mary or of love. Mary wondered at how she ever thought she would be happy with him. She must have been blindly struck by his title, his seemingly good character, and the possibility that he might find her a candidate for marriage. Most of it had been in her head, however. She had always truly known he didn't love her but she had hoped he would learn to. Now, though, she was discovering she had never loved Mr. Collins either, merely in awe of his image. She couldn't have for it was mere months when she realized she was over him.

She realized she hadn't been hurt because of her detachment from Mr. Collins but rather that Mr. Singleton had done the detaching. He was someone she had trusted and he went behind her back and done something to betray her. But, after studying the letter several times, she couldn't help but be happy he had done so. There was, of course, some doubt of Mr. Singleton's honesty. However, why should she have doubted his words? He had never proven himself to be dishonest, other than this one instance however significant it may have been. Should she doubt the character of one she'd always known to be good while upholding the character of another whom she hardly knew? He had recognized Mr. Collins for who he was and kept him away from her, the woman he claimed to love. Should she condemn him for rescuing her from a despairing fate? Perhaps he had gone about it the wrong way and perhaps he had kept it from her for far too long, but would that have fallen short from what she was capable of doing if placed in such a situation? Perhaps Mr. Singleton's actions weren't completely honorable but they were forgivable especially considering how dear a friend he was.

She shuddered to think about Mr. Collins soliciting money from him and was frustrated that Mr. Singleton did not disclose the amount. Mr. Singleton was not in position to throw his money around. But, she was growing in appreciation and affection for how he had looked out for her. She had at times thought herself to be in love with him and now she knew she was.

"Oh Mr. Singleton!" She cried and buried her head in her hands. "What have I put you through? I have been an unforgiving, selfish, self-pitying brat! I am nowhere near as good as I think myself to be. Rather, I am a monster!"

Mary thought of her sickening actions towards him, how she had not allowed him to explain. With a sudden pang she remembered he had said he was to leave for London. Mary grabbed the letter, thrust it open forcefully, and read it with violent anticipation. She crumpled to the floor and let out a sob. She was three days too late.

**Please don't hate me! He WILL be back. But I have some things for Mary to go through before he does. Please have patience, I will try to get through it all as quickly as possible (however, it will probably take a few chapters). Please continue reading. Just remember, there was plenty of times in P&P were darcy and lizzy weren't together. (look on the bright side...at least she read the letter and forgives me...heh heh...)  
**

**I don't really know if Mr. Philips would take his clerks with him to do business in London, but I needed both Jenson and Richard to leave for a while and that was the best option. **

**I hope I wrote Mr. Collins well. I'm not sure if I did or not, but I find him funny, and sickening, in this chapter.**

**So far the next two chapters are kinda short. I'm still editing them, and HOPING that this plot will work. I am struggling a bit with them so it might be awhile before next chapter. I just hope **_**I**_** don't lose my patience in Mr. Singleton's absence.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. Hope it doesn't completely suck. I'm not sure how many chapters until singleton comes back, but it will be quite a few. I hope you can keep your interest. I want her character to grow a little before then and I hope I succeed. ^_^**

**Minna – I'm glad to her it's just little things and not the whole thing I'm struggling with. I do use a dictionary if I'm not sure on a word. I guess that's the problem, the word seems fine to me sometimes and I don't realize it's the wrong fit. Lol. Funnily, though, I wasn't 100% happy on that sentence you picked either. Like I said, though, there's a point where I just quit fussing and post it. I'm just like "eh…not perfect but oh well." I guess it's partial laziness too. I did like that example that you gave, changing benefit to sake. Anyway, I'll try to do better. now that someone has mentioned my grammar needs a little work I'll try to keep a better eye out. I can't promise to be perfect though, lol. Anyway, thanks again for the review, and I'm glad you like my plot, characters, and relationships. :)**

Mary spent the rest of the day in a most disagreeable state of mind. She fretted away in her room and did not notice the others return from their walk. She only emerged when called for supper. Her supper was picked at more than eaten, then forced down her throat at her mother's admonition. She was friendly to no one but it mattered not to anyone; Bingley had himself and Jane in distractions and Darcy, along with Lizzy, seemed to have similar mindsets as well. Her mother had no genius to notice the agitated state of anyone and her father had no interest. Kitty always thought Mary irritable.

After supper Mary went back upstairs and spent her time the same way she did before supper, fussing over the letter. She felt the consequences of her stupidity immensely. She spent all her time begrudging her dear friend without ever allowing him explanation. Now she was paying dearly. She did not know if or when she would ever see him again, much less converse with him. She supposed _she_ deserved it, but she thought it unfair to Mr. Singleton. He probably thought she hated him forever for she never forgave him before he left. The truth was, however, that it was she who needed to be forgiven. He probably thought all acquaintance was over and would spend an unknown amount of time fretting until she was able to speak to him again.

The next morning Mary's thoughts were clearer and she made plans to visit her Aunt Philips. Mr. Philips was sure to be in London and Mrs. Philips would know his whereabouts, thus locating Mr. Singleton. If she could procure an address she would write to him explaining that it was _she_ who needed forgiveness and they were indeed friends if he would have her. Any talk of a deeper relationship would have to wait until his return, and she was sure they would both await it with impatient anticipation.

Mary left early the next morning before Bingley and Darcy arrived and hastened quickly to her aunt's house. Upon her arrival Mrs. Philips expressed her surprise at Mary's visitation.

"Do not worry; I have no news of any sort this time." Mary said, referring to her last solitary visit. "I have only come to Meryton to visit the bookstore and see how you are doing."

"Your sister's are not with you? What of Kitty?"

It took Mary by no surprise that her aunt preferred the company of her other sisters.

"We've had visitors as of late. As you know, Jane is engaged to Mr. Bingley and he comes often with his friend, Mr. Darcy."

"That Mr. Darcy!" Mrs. Philips exclaimed. "He is a most prideful, dreadful fellow!"

Mary sat with her aunt for some time and feigned interest in the gossip she had to share. Normally, Mary would have a word or two on the evils of gossip but she was nervously avoiding the true purpose for her visitation. However, the thought only became worse and, during a lull in the conversation, she finally had to force her inquisition or she would never force it at all.

"And how is my Uncle Philips? Mother mentioned he was in London on business." Mary said fortunate that this was the truth.

"Oh yes, he left just this Tuesday. I do not know what for; I have no interest in such matters."

Mary thought it foolish for a wife to have no interest in how her husband's business was faring, but did not voice her opinion.

"Did he take anyone with him?"

"Yes. Mr. Singleton and that silly friend of his, Mr. Henson."

"Jenson?"

"Yes, child, that is what I said. You must get your head out of those books and pay attention properly."

"Where in London did they go?"

"Oh child, I do not know! I have no interest in such matters as I have already said."

"Uncle Philips did not disclose his whereabouts?"

"Of course he did, silly girl! I wrote them down and put them somewhere about the house. You ask too many questions, girl; it is not becoming of a lady to be so interested in the business of others."

Mary blushed and quietly apologized; she was too embarrassed to ask further and stayed not long afterward. Frustrated, she thought of what to do as she walked from her aunt's house. She decided to go to Mr. Singleton's in hopes that a servant would be of better assistance. Upon her arrival Rascal and Rascal Jr. bounded over to her. Mary stooped down to pet them.

"I am happy to see you two are well fed," she said "though perhaps in want of human companionship."

She played with the cats for a few moments longer until a servant girl came out to tend to her duties.

"Excuse me." Mary called after her and the girl turned around.

"Is your master home?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"No, miss, I am sorry." She said. "He is off to London on business."

"Do you happen to know where?" Mary asked hoping for the servant's cooperation.

"I am sorry, I do not." She said. "Master was not given an address before he left. He ordered us to ask the Philips if we have need to write of a problem."

"You haven't any idea?" Mary asked, jingling her coin purse slightly. Mary, however, was not proficient in the ways of bribing and dropped the aforementioned object. She bent down to pick it up awkwardly. The servant girl pouted as she looked at the coin purse in greed.

"No, I am sorry, I do not." The girl said in disappointment.

Mary sighed at the irresponsibility of her uncle.

"Oh, well, thank you." Mary said and turned to leave. The girl called after her.

"Perhaps you should try the Philipses. Do you know where they live?"

Mary smiled a little.

"Yes, I do." Mary said. "Thank you again."

"You are welcome." The girl said eyeing the purse expectantly. Mary sighed, fished out a coin, and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you, miss!" the girl said, eyes lighting up.

"You're welcome." Mary said. She began to walk off but stopped and turned around.

"I am sorry, but may I inquire once more?"

The girl nodded happily, peering at the purse.

"Was your master ever visited by a Mr. Collins?" Mary asked.

"A Mr. Collins?"

"It would have been about a year ago. He was tall and a bit heavy with dark hair and fair skin."

The servant thought about this a moment or two then her face lit up.

"Oh yes, I do I think remember him. I did not like him very much. I didn't hear their entire conversation but the things he said about the girl he was to marry weren't very kind. But oh…" the girl giggled. "I should not be telling you my master's business."

Mary wished very much to tell the girl it was her business as much as her master's but did not. In either case, Mary handed another coin to the girl and she had a little more information to share. It wasn't the entirety of Mr. Singleton's letter but the little bit she did remember matched up with it quite well.

"Well, thank you again." Mary said, after the girl finished her story. Mary turned and walked off thinking of how there was no longer any doubt of Mr. Singleton's sincerity. She had not doubted him before but she wanted reinforcement of the fact. She decided, though improper to visit two young men's houses in one day, to try Mr. Jenson's in hope of more information. However, once Mary arrived there she received the same story she had at Mr. Singleton's. Mary, upset and frustrated, had no desire to return home and spent the rest of the day in the bookstore; she returned home when she felt supper would soon be served.

"There you are Mary!" her mother exclaimed at Mary's arrival. "Where have you been all day?"

"Meryton." Mary simply answered.

"Yes, of course; you and your silly bookstore! You are lucky you are not late for supper. Look at you, you are a complete disaster. Go upstairs and change! Straighten yourself out as best you can. Supper is in ten minutes; do not be late!"

The last thing Mary wanted to do was partake in supper but did as her mother bid and ate as quickly as possible. All that she contributed to the conversation were questions about Mr. Philips business in London. Unfortunately, it appeared no one in her household had the desired information either. Once she could do so properly she left and, complaining of a headache, went upstairs for much needed rest. She cried a little out of frustration and exhaustion before falling asleep.

It hadn't been too long, however, before a most obnoxious noise awoken her. It was a sort of high-pitched squealing and persisted stubbornly. Mary, in sleepy alarm, forced herself out of her bed and into the hallway where Kitty was giggling outside her mother's bedroom door. Mary peered into the room to see Mrs. Bennet squealing at Lizzy.

"Mother really needs to cease doing this." She muttered grumpily. She added more audibly, "For heaven's sake, Kitty, what's all this stupid nonsense?"

Kitty turned and giggled at Mary's disheveled appearance and grumpy countenance.

"Mr. Darcy has proposed to Lizzy," Kitty giggled "and she accepted him."

Tired as she was, this information did not set in her brain for a few seconds.

"Oh." Mary finally said. She was surprised, not that it had happened but that it had happened so soon. She had not realized that they were at a point in their acquaintance to become engaged. But it would only be natural for fate to serve happiness to Jane and Lizzy while thrusting despair at herself. Mary sighed, realizing she would now be the least favorite of her mother. As if to reinforce the fact, the woman gasped upon seeing Mary.

"Heavens child, you look terrible! Go get some sleep; perhaps with some beauty rest you may be able catch husband who is half as rich as Lizzy's."

_As if they're already married. _Mary thought to herself.

"Thank you mother. I hadn't thought of sleep at all." She muttered. Mary forced congratulations to Lizzy and left for her room shortly after. She entered into the dark room illuminated by moonlight and could barely make out a folded paper on her desk. Determining it was Mr. Singleton's letter she picked it up, and, in exhausted frustration, tore it in half with a sob. She threw it in an unknown direction then collapsed on her bed to sleep fretfully.

* * *

Mary was very sorry for ripping the letter and was glad that in her anguish had only done a little damage to it. She began the habit of carrying it around in her pocket and sleeping with it under her pillow. The house was in high spirits, which only served to frustrate Mary more. Lizzy and Jane's joy were second only to Mrs. Bennet's while Kitty spent much time giggling and daydreaming about her turn. Mr. Bennet was happy for his dear little Lizzy and the only other daughter he had regard for. He did, however, despair of separating from the only two sensible females of the household. Mary forced herself to appear as happy as she could, but truthfully wanted nothing more than to scream at everyone.

It had reached November when a most dreadful event occurred. Mary had ventured into the sitting room one morning and came across more than its usual occupants. Among them were the two last people Mary ever wanted to see again. Charlotte, perhaps, she did not mind seeing so much; the woman she had condemned the worst a year ago was now one she felt much pity and gratitude towards, for she had taken Mary's place. The disgusting Mr. Collins, however, could vanish without a trace and she would be quite pleased. Mary would have turned to leave if not for the fact that, for once in her happy life, people had noticed her existence. Mary sat as far as she could from the man, which was closer than she desired, and glared angrily at the floor. She did not read. She had not felt like doing so, nor playing the piano, since she read Mr. Singleton's letter; she forced herself to at times but all was futile. Her mother and Mr. Collins both competed in dominating the conversation. Mary began to observe the latter and could do nothing but question her previous infatuation with him. He had nowhere near as much as she once thought to recommend himself. In fact, he was quite despicable. Mary did not know if it were because infatuation no longer blinded her or that her true knowledge of him made everything about him terrible. At the very least, Mary was distressed he was there and about how wrong she had been. However, she was pleased she was now enlightened and no longer despaired about his marriage.

Unfortunately, her mother delighted in hosting many dinner parties for her two daughters' engagements and Mary saw him quite often. It was during one of these that Mary had spotted Maria Lucas across the room and she had a realization.

_Maria. Why had she not thought of Maria?_ She would most likely know Mr. Jenson's location and therefore Mr. Singleton's as well. She did, after all, know many things about Mr. Jenson that he had no idea she knew about. Mary hastened her way over to her.

"Maria?"

Maria looked up at Mary irritably.

"I'm sure you know of Mr. Jenson's trip to London. Do you happen to know where he is located?"

Maria looked scandalized.

"Why of all the nerve!" the silly girl exclaimed. She stood up and walked off. Mary was confused and distressed by Maria's response; however, she had no motivation to add to her problems the actions of a silly girl. Mary retreated upstairs hoping no one would notice her absence; if they did she would merely complain of another headache.

The rest of November went by with plans for the double wedding that Jane and Lizzy desired. Mary had much to do and, exhausting and irritating as it was, was pleased for a diversion. She was, however, becoming irritated; it seemed that whenever something was happening in her life she had to be bothered with the events of others'. She couldn't help but think that if she hadn't so much to deal with before she might have been better able to handle her own situation. She might have forgiven Mr. Singleton sooner and have become friends with him again, or perhaps more, before he had left for London.

**It might seem a little odd that Mary would write a letter to Mr. Singleton that could possibly fall into the hands of her uncle. However, she would send it anonymously and make it ambiguous enough to all readers except Mr. Singleton. Something along the lines of "I read your letter and forgive you. I hope we can renew our friendship. As for the wishes you've expressed to me we can discuss those next time we meet." But yeah, it's a bit of a risk Mary is willing to take.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, only 3 reviews last chapter. Lol. Did I make a wrong move making Richie-boy MIA for a while? I hope not, b/c I have a plot and I'm sticking to it. If I didn't, well, then I wouldn't have a story. Besides, you may or may not want to stick around for his return.:) I hope the story will still be interesting until then.**

**There's a wedding this chap!**

The Bingleys and Darcys were joined in Holy Matrimony on the first day of December. It was a most happy occasion indeed, for all but Mary. It merely reminded her of what she might have had. Kitty, Mary, and Mr. Darcy's sister, Georgiana, all served as bridesmaids while two friends of Mr. Bingley and a cousin of Mr. Darcy served as groomsmen. Mr. Darcy's cousin was a colonel, which seemed to impress Kitty quite a bit. He wasn't handsome but decent looking and had enough to recommend himself. He was tall, well built, and very kind and cordial. Most importantly he owned a red coat.

Georgiana was a sweet girl, though very shy. Kitty liked her very much and Mary found she liked her as well. She was quiet, nonjudgmental, and very interested in music. The three girls found themselves talking together at the start of the Wedding Ball. Or rather, two of the girls found themselves listening to the other.

"I do not think I like Jane and Lizzy's idea much." Kitty said. "A double wedding? I do not know. I would much rather have the day all about myself."

"And your husband, of course." Mary said dryly.

"Oh yes. I suppose him too." Kitty said nonchalantly. She turned to Georgiana "That cousin of yours…Colonel Fitzwilliam? What are his prospects?"

Georgiana's eyes widened in surprise at Kitty's personal question. Mary hissed an admonition at her sister.

"I-I do not think he has any prospects at all," Georgiana said awkwardly. "If a lady is what you mean."

Kitty giggled, it had been_ exactly_ what she meant.

"I do think a Colonel would make for the best husband." Kitty said. "I would not want someone stuffy and boring, like a clergyman."

As Kitty said this, a young man walked past them and cast her a bemused smirk. He gave a nod to Georgiana who returned it, slightly amused. Kitty's eyes flew open as she watched the young man's retreating figure. He was tall and dashingly handsome. Kitty turned to Georgiana.

"Oh my! Who is that?" she asked. "Is he of your acquaintance?"

"That is Mr. Strafford; he is good friends with my brother." Georgiana said softly yet managed to give Mary a small smile. "He serves as clergyman at the rectory of Pemberly."

Kitty's face reddened as her eyes widened further. Mary choked on her punch.

"And his prospects?" Kitty asked in a small voice, still staring at the man.

"None," Georgiana said, exchanging another smirk with Mary.

Kitty burst into a fit of giggles.

"I thought you didn't like clergymen?" Mary asked.

Kitty merely continued giggling. Mary sighed and turned to Georgiana.

"Could you introduce us?" she asked tiredly.

Georgiana smiled and nodded. The two girls, along with a giggling Kitty, made their way over to the young man who was now talking with Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Mr. Strafford?" Georgiana said, and the young man looked towards them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Darcy." He greeted her.

"I do not believe you have met Lizzy's sisters." Georgiana said. "This is Miss Mary…well, I suppose she is Miss Bennet now."

Mary curtsied and tried not to wince. Georgiana was right, she _was_ Miss Bennet now. She did not like the sound of it, for it only reminded her she was single and why she was so.

"And this is Miss Kitty."

Kitty, forgetting to curtsy, burst into another fit of giggles. Mr. Strafford looked at her completely befuddled. Georgiana smiled apologetically at him as she continued her introductions.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Kitty this is Mr. Strafford."

"I'm delighted to meet you." Mr. Strafford said shooting an awkward glance toward the snorting Kitty. Mary, realizing Kitty was currently useless, blushed, and asked him about his service in the church. He, slightly relieved, answered passionately about his profession. He seemed to be a good sort of man, nothing like Mr. Collins. At one time Mary might have had interest in him but now her heart was only for Mr. Singleton. Besides, Kitty seemed to lay claim on him, at least that's what Mary interpreted her pig imitations to mean. Mary found it amusing that a _clergyman_ had turned her sister's mind away from the only redcoat in the room. However, Mary was pleased to see her sister find interest in a respectable man for once, though Mary suspected his only virtue Kitty cared about was his chiseled appearance. After a short time, music began to play.

"Ooh! Dancing!" Kitty squealed.

She batted her eyelashes at Mr. Strafford but he was already offering his arm to Georgiana.

"Miss Darcy, may I have the honor of the first set?"

Georgiana smiled apologetically at Kitty and took his arm.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Strafford."

Kitty frowned dejectedly as the two walked off. Mary felt very sorry for her and it appeared the Colonel did as well.

"Miss Kitty, may I have this dance?" He asked, holding his arm out to her.

Kitty sighed.

"I suppose so." She said disappointed, taking his arm. The Colonel frowned as the two walked off. Mary watched them walk away and looked around.

"Alone, how unusual." She muttered. Mary stood alone without any occupation or entertainment for quite some time. Her thoughts traveled to Mr. Singleton. His presence would have assured a decrease in the dull state of her mind. She hadn't even brought a book with her to pass the time. She thought sadly of him until she spotted someone who she was very happy to see.

_Uncle Philips! I do hope that means Richard is back. _Mary thought. However, the thought that he was present merely because of the wedding did not escape her.

Mary hastened to her Uncle who was in conversation with an acquaintance.

"Hello Uncle Philips." She said, her excitement a little too strong.

"Oh. Hello there, Mary." Her Uncle said disinterestedly and turned back to his conversation. Mary, not wanting to be rude, stood there awkwardly until the opportune time came to speak to her uncle. She waited for a while before her uncle could ignore her no longer. He sighed begrudgingly and turned towards her.

"Yes Mary? How may I be of assistance?" he asked her.

"Well I…I heard you had gone to London on business. I was just wondering how it went." She said. "Are you completely finished?"

"No, I just came down for the wedding." He replied.

"Oh." She said in disappointment. "How long are you planning on staying in London?"

"I don't know. A few months I suppose." He answered shortly.

_A few months? _Mary thought, frowning forlornly. _Mr. Singleton might not be back for a few months?_ She pulled herself out of her misery to continue her questioning.

"I see. Where exactly are you doing business in London?"

"Mary, I do not remember the street at the moment. Let's not talk of business right now." He said irritably.

With that he turned around and continued speaking with his friend. Mary sighed and walked away. She was startled out of her thoughts when she almost ran into Mr. Collins, who appeared suddenly before her.

"Hello, Cousin Kitty!" He said cheerfully.

Mary winced.

"It's Mary." She said.

"Oh, yes, yes…of course of course." He chuckled. "Isn't this a grand, fine wedding? A grand, fine wedding indeed!"

He went on to speak of how weddings were such "grand, fine things" and began to ramble about his own wedding. Mary had no interest in hearing about it, especially since it might have been her own. She pretended to listen and tried to plan her escape. This was unneeded, however, for soon a tall, dark shadow fell over them. They looked up to see Colonel Fitzwilliam who had recently finished his dance with a moping Kitty.

"Miss Bennet, may I have this dance?" he asked politely. Mary's eyes widened in surprise. She was in a dilemma; she had not the talent to dance at all. However, as she looked to her alternative companion she could only make one choice.

"I'd be delighted, Colonel." Mary said and left the offended Mr. Collins.

"Thank you." Mary muttered to the Colonel.

"For what?" he asked in feigned confusion, but a slight smirk gave way to the fact that he had noticed the lady's distress. The dance had, overall, been a disaster but the Colonel was a good sort of gentleman and pretended not to notice. He was a friendly fellow and Mary managed to maintain a decent conversation with him, no matter how flustered it may have been on her part.

After she finished her mortifying dance with him she set out for a glass of punch. She stood pathetically by the appetizer table and looked dully around the room. She spotted Mr. Strafford a little ways off, who appeared to be in a similar state of mind. He looked up and, catching her eye, smiled and made his over to her. Unfortunate for him he did not venture very far.

"James T. Strafford!!!" a familiar voice exclaimed incredulously. "Mr. James Thaddeus Strafford!"

_Thaddeus? _Mary thought. She tried not to snicker as both she and "James Thaddeus" looked over to the owner of the voice. It was Mr. Collins who was beaming in happy surprise at the other clergyman. Mary, looking over, noticed Mr. Strafford was just as surprised, though perhaps not as happy.

"Mr. James T. Strafford." Mr. Collins exclaimed happily as he approached the thrice-mentioned gentleman. "Why, it hasn't been since university since I last saw you. You do remember me, do you not?"

Mr. Strafford shook himself out of his shocked state and smiled.

"Of course Mr. Collins, I do not think I'd be able to forget _you_."

"What have you been up to since? _I_ have been serving as clergyman at the rectory of Rosings for _Lady Catherine DeBourg_."

Mr. Collins proceeded to tell Mr. Strafford the details of his life since they had last seen each other. Mr. Strafford mustered all the patience he had and listened to the man who did not let him answer the question he had asked. Mary felt very sorry for him, yet couldn't help but turn her head and snicker at the poor man. Mr. Collins eventually came to the part of his life where he came to visit the Bennets. He explained how he was to inherit their estate.

"Such a dreadful thing for them but I had done all I could to remedy the situation. I tried to make amends with them but it was of no use. I would have married the eldest but she was to marry Mr. Bingley. I could not impose upon the lady to break her engagement with another man."

Mary snorted into her drink.

"I might have a considered the next eldest but it was unfortunate that she would not have made a proper clergyman's wife. She's a virtuous girl but a bit too headstrong. It would not have done at all. Unfortunate for her; I could have made her very happy. She's the one who married my patroness' nephew, Mr. Darcy over there."

Mary mustered all the effort she could not to laugh uproariously. Mr. Strafford, she noted, was biting his lip as well.

"I had also thought of marrying the middle one, but I suppose there was a bit wanting in her too. She's a very devout girl, but a little more humility would be of help. She could use a little improvement on her accomplishments as well. It's a pity, too, that she is fairly plain."

Mary's eyes flew open as did Mr. Strafford's. Mary slunk away slowly and out of the ballroom. She wandered agitatedly around the halls of Netherfield, and thought of Mr. Singleton's letter; it matched up with Mr. Collins' words very well. Mr. Singleton had been right: Mr. Collins was a dreadful man who never had any regard for her. She was eternally grateful to Mr. Singleton. To think, she could have been married to that...that _toad!_ She could not believe how she behaved towards her dear friend, all because of Mr. Collins. Now she might not see him for months, maybe longer, and she had no way of contacting him. It was all because of her stupidity for the dreadful man she had foolishly been infatuated with. She cursed herself for her unforgiving heart. Mary truly felt the consequences of her actions.

**Lol, there's a lot of "eye-widening" in this chapter. I don't know if girls would even introduce girls to young men, but oh well. What I have_ planned_ for next chapter should be exciting. ;) It should hopefully be up in about a couple of weeks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**READ THIS:**** Sorry if you've already read this chapter. And sorry if you received a notification telling you there's a new chapter up and it's only this one. This chapter was originally posted on April 1st. Yes, it's supposed to be an April Fools joke. However, since April Fools is over, people might be confused and think it's an actual chapter. Next chapter will take place right after last chapter and will ignore this chapter's existence.**

**I REPEAT, THIS IS ONLY AN APRIL FOOLS DAY CHAPTER.  
**

**n/a – thanks for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

**And I hope you all like this chapter. ****It's full of betrayal, dark secrets, scandals, and fatal injuries. Yeah, I managed to get all that into one chapter because I am just that awesome. Heh heh.**

The wedding had ended and life continued as it normally did, dreadfully dull. Mary's two eldest sisters headed to London with their darling, precious little husbands. Mary cared not a fig whether she'd see them again; the only person she wanted to see was her sweet little Richard. But little did she know it would be a long time before she ever saw his devastatingly gorgeous self again. It was at her aunt's house in which she found such information out. Mary was ignoring the silly gossip exchanged between her mother, her aunt, and Kitty. Kitty was permanently stuck on one subject in which hardly anyone paid attention to at all.

"Mr. Strafford this…and Mr. Strafford that." Kitty squawked. Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Phillips ignored her completely. Mary, on the other hand, was daydreaming about Richard, a hill of flowers, and a gentle spring breeze. Oh how she wish it were _April_, and not December. Suddenly, Mary was awakened from her daydream by terrible news.

"When my husband left this morning to London, he informed me that he and his two silly clerks will not be back for another two years." Mrs. Phillips said.

"NO!" Mary screamed, standing up. Everyone stared at her. In her anger she picked up a chair and threw it across the room. It hit her mother upside the head and Mrs. Bennet fell to the floor, twitching.

"SQUAWK! MR. STRAFFORD!" Kitty yelled.

"NO NO NO!" Mary continued yelling. She hadn't even realized that she fatally wounded her mother. She ran out of the room and out of the house. Mrs. Phillips looked curiously at the door her niece just exited.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Mrs. Phillips asked Kitty. Kitty shrugged and ate a crumpet. Just then they noticed Mrs. Bennet was twitching on the floor.

"How do you suppose that happened?" Mrs. Phillips asked. Kitty shrugged and ate another crumpet. About five minutes later they got up to see if Mrs. Bennet was alright.

"F-find husbands. Y-you you must f-find find find, f-find find find." Mrs. Bennet said in a weird voice. Kitty kicked her. "Husbands." Mrs. Bennet finished. Suddenly, steam came out of Mrs. Bennet's ears and springs and screws flew out of the top of her head.

"Zoinks! She's a robot!" Mrs. Phillips exclaimed. Kitty shrugged and ate a crumpet.

Mr. Bennet suddenly entered the room.

"She's only half robot." He said. "Several years ago she was mauled by a bear. We had to replace many of her vital organs with robot parts."

"Oh." said Mrs. Phillips, and left it at that.

"KITTY WANT A CRUMPET!" Kitty yelled, looking at her empty plate.

"And is Kitty half parrot?" Mrs. Phillips asked.

"No." said Mr. Bennet. "She's just a freak."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary was running and running. She ran and she ran.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she yelled. Finally she came to a tree. She sat and she cried. And she cried and she sat. Finally, night came and it began to rain. And rain and rain. And then, it turned into a STORM. But Mary cared not, she only cried…and sat. And then she stood up.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled into the stormy, night sky. Lightning rumbled and thunder flashed…no wait, I mean…oh, you get the idea. Suddenly, the snapping of a twig was heard. FOOTSTEPS WERE APPROACHING!

"No?" Mary asked, turning towards the sound. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Within the shadows stood…..

A HIDEOUS BEAST!

No wait; a tall, lean figure.

"Maaaaaaaaary." It said.

"AHHHH!" Mary screamed.

"Mary, it is I."

"Chuck Norris?"

"No, your one true love."

"SQUEE!"

"Mary, I love you. I've always loved you. I should have told you sooner."

"YES YOU SHOULD HAVE! But oh! I love you too!" Mary said. "I love you so much Mr.…"

The figure stepped out to reveal itself as…

"MR. JENSON?" Mary yelled in confusion.

"Yes, it is I, Mr. Jenson!" said Mr. Jenson. "Oh happy day, you love me too!"

"Wait, what? No I don't. I thought you were Mr. Singleton!"

"Oh yeah…him. He's dead. I pushed him down the stairs."

"You…..WHAT?"

"We were fighting over you so I pushed him down the stairs."

"YOU KILLED MR. SINGLETON?" Mary screamed. Then she softened. "For me? You killed your best friend for me?"

"Well, I didn't mean to kill him; I just meant to push him down the stairs."

"Oh Mr. Jenson, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Mary exclaimed. She flung herself into Mr. Jenson's arms. "I love you too!"

"Hurrah!" said Mr. Jenson. They leaned in to kiss…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" they heard a voice yell. Suddenly a figure flung itself in front of them. It was Mr. Singleton, bloody and covered in dirt.

"Gasp!" said Mr. Jenson.

"Gasp!" said Mary.

"Gasp!" said Mr. Singleton. "Wait, why am I surprised?"

"You're alive?" said Mr. Jenson.

"Yes! And you buried me in the park without even checking!" said Mr. Singleton.

"Heh heh." said Mr. Jenson. "How did you get out?"

"By the power of love I burst forth from the earth!" Mr. Singleton said.

Mary and Mr. Jenson stared at him.

"That, and crap-face here only covered me in three inches of dirt." said Mr. Singleton.

"I was in hurry." said Mr. Jenson, shrugging.

"Anyway, what are you doing with this bozo, Mary?" Mr. Singleton said. "After all I've done for you will you really leave me for him?"

"Well…"said Mary.

"That may be so, Mary. But remember, I almost killed my best friend as a token of my love for you!" said Mr. Jenson.

"He has a point." said Mary, turning to Mr. Singleton.

'But…but, I WAS PUSHED DOWN THE STAIRS FOR YOU!" Mr. Singleton yelled.

"That's a passive verb." said Mary.

"I wasn't passive about it. I tried to push him down too!"

"What I mean to say is, it was an action done TO you not an action that you actually did." said Mary. "Hence, it doesn't count."

"Well, um,…I LIED to you for you. That's something I did!"

"Oh, you're making yourself look really good." Mr. Jenson said sarcastically.

"Hey, lying isn't as bad as MURDER!" Mr. Singleton said.

"Almost murder." Mr. Jenson clarified.

"He has another point." said Mary.

"But but…THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Mr. Singleton screamed. He started to cry and yelled at Mr. Jenson. "You betrayed me! I'm your best friend for life and you betrayed me! You knew I loved her and you went behind my back and stole her! WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh please! I have always loved her, even before you did." said Mr. Jenson. "I was about to tell you but then you told me that YOU loved her. I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I stood aside for you. But then, I realized you were a complete idiot who doesn't know how to properly pursue a lady. So I pushed you down the stairs and rode forth to claim my love!"

Mary cried.

"That was so beautiful." She said.

"Mr. Strafford!" Kitty squawked.

"That's it; I challenge you to a duel!" Mr. Singleton said.

"No! Please don't duel. I don't want Mr. Jenson to be killed!" Mary exclaimed.

Mr. Singleton frowned.

"Mr. Jenson? You love him?"

"Yes, of course I do!" said Mary. "He almost killed his best friend for me! That's so romantic."

A tear slowly fell from Mr. Singleton's eye.

"B-but."

"Yeah, that's right. She loves ME! So back off! Loser!" said Mr. Jenson.

"But..I thought we had something special…" Mr. Singleton trailed off in small voice.

"We'll, we don't." said Mary.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Mr. Jenson!" Mr. Singleton snapped.

"Uh, what?" said Mary. Mr. Jenson looked nervous.

"I thought our friendship stood the test of time but now you stole the only girl I ever loved!" said Mr. Singleton. "I. Have. Been. BETRAAAAAAAAAYED!"

"Wait, I was the only girl you ever loved?" said Mary.

"Yes." Mr. Singleton sobbed.

"That is so sweet." said Mary.

"Wait, WHAT?" said Mr. Jenson.

"HAHA!" Mr. Singleton laughed and hopped around like an idiot.

"But, I thought you loved me," said Mr. Jenson.

"Well I…" said Mary. She didn't know what to do.

"You need to decide Mary. Is it me, or this loser?"

"Yeah, is it him or this loser?" said Mr. Singleton. "Wait…HEY!"

"Well…" said Mary, trying to decide.

"MAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYYYY!" a voice yelled, interrupting Mary's thoughts. The three of them turned to see……………………

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

.........

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

"MR COLLINS?" all three of them yelled.

Yes, it was Mr. Collins. *cue music from Romeo and Juliet* He was standing in a faraway field of daisies, sun rising behind him. His hair was blowing softly in the wind and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned to reveal…

*Music suddenly stops.*

OKAY EW! EW! THAT'S JUST GROSS!

*cough* His shirt was buttoned all the way to avoid traumatizing any and all witnesses.

"GASP! Mr. Collins!" gasped Mary. Mr. Jenson and Mr. Singleton stared at him in shock.

"Oh Mary, I was wrong!" said Mr. Collins. "I do love you, I do!!!"

Somehow Mary was able to hear Mr. Collins voice from far away.

"But, what about your wife?" Mary asked.

"I left her! I could no longer fight my feelings for you."

"YOU LEFT YOUR WIFE?" Mr. Jenson yelled.

"SCUMBAG!" Mr. Singleton said. "THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!"

Meanwhile on hill far, far away the former Mrs. Collins was frolicking in glee.

"I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" yelled Charlotte Lucas…err, Collins…err, Lucas. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Can you believe this jerk, Mary?" said Mr. Singleton. "It's a good thing I ruined your chances with him."

"YOU LEFT YOUR WIFE!" Mary yelled at Mr. Collins.

"Yes, my love, yes."

Mary's eyes softened.

"For me?"

The theme from Romeo and Juliet resumed as Mr. Collins and Mary ran towards each other in slow motion.

"WHAT?" Mr. Jenson yelled.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Mr. Singleton exclaimed.

After several long minutes Mary and Mr. Collins reached each other and embraced.

"I'm disturbed." Mr. Jenson muttered.

"Word up." Said Mr. Singleton.

"Oh Mr. Collins, you're the one I really wanted all along." said Mary. "Not these two buffoons."

"But Mary! He's a jerk!" Mr. Singleton exclaimed. "After all I did for you…and you just…AHHHH!"

"Yeah, well, you lied." said Mary. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Well, what about me?" said Mr. Jenson. "I didn't lie!"

"You betrayed your best friend and pushed him down the stairs." said Mary. "That was not very nice."

"Yeah, and I've still got the gaping head wound to prove it!" Mr. Singleton snapped. He added matter-of-factly. "I should probably go to the ER or get a band aid or something…"

"But…I thought you were happy I did that!" Mr. Jenson said to Mary. "And Mr. Collins is a slimeball! He left his wife! Do you really want to be 'the other woman'? How do you know he's not just going to leave you one day? If you're not going to choose me, at least choose Singleton! He might be a dunderhead but he's a good guy!"

Richard sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Thanks Freddie ol' chap!" said Mr. Singleton. "That means a lot…especially coming from a back-stabbing jerk of an ex-best friend."

"Anything for you, old pal!" said Mr. Jenson, clapping him happily on the back.

"I still hate you."

"Back at'cha, buddy!"

"It doesn't matter if Mr. Collins is the scum of the earth, I LOVE HIM!" said Mary.

"So back off,_ Fools_." said Mr. Collins.

"Geez girl, you ain't that smart!" said Mr. Singleton.

"Seriously, they always go for the bad boys." Mr. Jenson muttered.

"WHEN IS THE GOOD GUY…THE BEST FRIEND, EVER GOING TO GET THE GIRL!" Mr. Singleton yelled. He turned his face towards the sky. "CURSE YOU WOMANLY DESIRES TO CONQUER THE BAD BOY AND CHANGE HIM FOR THE BETTER! CUUUUURSE YOOOOOOU!"

(Okay, the thought of Mr. Collins being "the bad boy" is just weird.)

"Err, Richie, have you taken your pills today?" said Mr. Jenson.

"Uh….." said Richard, looking at the ground in guilt.

"Richie, you know you're supposed to take them!" Mr. Jenson scolded. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Geez, sorry! I forgot, okay!"

"Forgot nothing, when I signed up for this friendship I didn't think I'd be babysitting all the time."

Mr. Singleton was sucking his thumb.

"What do you mean? I'm not a baby!" Mr. Singleton said, pulling his thumb out of his mouth.

Just then Hill came running up to them.

"Miss Bennet, come quick! Your father! He is DYING!"

"GASP!" said Mary.

"GASP!" said Mr. Jenson.

"GASP!" said Mr. Collins.

"Why? Did he get pushed down the stairs?" Mr. Singleton muttered, glaring at Mr. Jenson.

"OH NO! AND WE'RE ALL OUT OF ROBOT PARTS TOO!" Mary sobbed and ran home. The three men followed. Mary entered the house. She ran to her father's room and to his bedside. The rest of the family surrounded him, weeping as well. Well, Lydia was sighing in boredom, and Kitty was squawking, but you get the idea.

"B-but…not all th-the girls have f-found found found found found." Said Mrs. Bennet. Kitty kicked her. "Husbands yet."

"Mary…come here." Her father croaked.

Mary knelt down next to her father.

"Mary, I must confess to you…you have been my favorite all these years. I only pretended to like Lizzy better. I felt sorry for her because she has ugly rat eyes. She was mauled by a bear and we had to replace them."

Everyone gasped.

"But papa, she has the prettiest eyes in all of Hertfordshire."

"No, they're contacts." said Lizzy. She took out her contacts to reveal….UGLY RAT EYES, OH NO!

"Gasp!" said Mary.

"Gasp!" said Jane.

"Gasp!" said Mr. Collins.

"Gasp!" said Mr. Jenson.

"Richie scared!" said Mr. Singleton. He clung to an irritated Mr. Jenson.

Lydia yawned and Kitty ate a crumpet.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YOUR EYES! THEY ARE UGLY!" Mr. Darcy yelled, crying. "I WANT A DIVORCE!"

Everyone stared in shock.

"I'M FREE!" Lizzy yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Literally. (How that is possible, I don't know.)

Everyone looked at her.

"What? He's so grouchy all the time." She said. She yelled at Mr. Darcy. "GO LIVE IN A TRASHCAN, OSCAR!"

Suddenly Mr. Darcy remembered how much he loved her. He has fallen in love with her fine eyes, but stayed in love with her for her sharp tongue.

"Hello, dying guy here!" said Mr. Bennet. "MOURN ME!"

"Oh yeah." said everyone.

"Papa, I do not understand. If I'm your favorite, why did you always disregard me?" said Mary.

Mr. Bennet looked contemplative.

"What I am about to tell you, Mary, must never leave this room. It's one of my deepest, darkest secrets. It's for your ears only."

"Then why are you telling me in front of all these weird people?"

Everyone was peering over Mary's shoulder in interest. Mr. Bennet paid no heed and continued talking.

"It all happened a long time ago when I was a young man about your age…"

ONE HOUR LATER.

"And that is how I saved the WORLD." Mr. Bennet finally finished. His story had been a disastrous tale and though it ended happily it had been full of deceitful activity. Everyone stared at Mr. Bennet in complete shock, except for Mary who was sleeping, Lydia who could never be shocked by anything, and Kitty who had climbed on top of the wardrobe and was now singing.

"That's despicable!" said Lizzy.

"How could you?" said Jane.

"My name is Kitty. I am so pretty." Kitty sang.

"What does that have to do with Mary?" Mr. Jenson asked.

"Nothing, but seeing as I am dying I felt the need to confess." Mr. Bennet said and then died.

A loud commotion ensued. Kitty fell off the wardrobe.

"Whassat?" Mary asked, waking up. Mary, seeing the commotion, began to run around like a maniac like everyone else even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Chill people, he's only sleeping." Lydia said. Everyone peered Mr. Bennet to see that Lydia was indeed correct. He was BREATHING. Everyone gasped. Lydia correct? What a shocker!

"HURRAH!" everyone yelled.

"Oh d-d-darn…I'm not not not not not." Mrs. Bennet said. Kitty kicked her. "Free."

"LET'S CELEBRATE WITH A WEDDING!" Mr. Collins yelled.

"Whose wedding?" Mary asked.

"Ours, silly goose."

"Oh, alright." Mary said.

"YAY!" said everyone.

"NO!" said Mr. Jenson and Mr. Singleton.

"MR. STRAFFORD!" Kitty squawked.

"How come I don't have any lines?" said Mr. Bingley. You do now, Charles. You do now.

And so, a joyous wedding they did have. Mary and Mr. Collins stared happily at each other from across the altar. Mr. Jenson and Mr. Singleton hugged each other and cried. Suddenly realizing they were embracing they pushed each other away and began slap fighting.

The wedding ended and Mary and Mr. Collins went to begin their happy lives together.

* * *

Mary gasped and bolted up in her bed, traumatized. She looked over in fear next to her to see if the bed contained any other occupants. Luckily, it did not. Mary gave a sigh of relief.

"What an odd dream that was! I suppose that is my punishment for treating Richard so horribly." Mary said. "Well, if there is one thing, as bad as things might be now, at least they're not as bad as all that!'

Mary laughed to herself. She carried on in such a manner until the door opened. Mary looked at it curiously and was shocked to see who entered into the room.

"What's so funny, my dear?" said Mr. Collins.

Mary stared blankly at him for a few seconds.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Will Mary stay with Mr. Collins?

Will Mr. Singleton and Mr. Jenson ever be friends again?

Will Mary and Mr. Singleton ever have their happily ever after?

Will Kitty stop squawking?

Will Mrs. Bennet ever get fixed? That sounds wrong.

Will Mr. Bingley get more lines?

Too bad we'll never find out, because that's it. The End. They have to deal with their crappy fates. MWAHAHA…..HA.

**Best. Conclusion. Of a story. EVER! (or not.)  
**

**In case you don't know what the theme from Romeo and Juliet is, it's that music they always play on tv shows when people are like, in love or something. You know "Daa na, da na na na na na" yeah...that.......if that made sense.  
**

**PS: just to let you know, I'm temporarily disabling my anonymous reviews. Someone has been going around and anonymously copying/pasting a very insulting, extremely long flame-type spam review on ppls fanfics just to be irksome. They've done it to 2 of my fanfics (this and another one) and I just don't feel like having them continually doing that. I've deleted them since. I'm sorry you have to sign in to review now, but I hope that doesn't discourage you from doing so. I hope all of you who want to review will either sign-in or register to do so. PLEEEEEEEEEASE. Come on, it was such a fantastic chapter, you just have to!!! Hopefully maybe in the future I'll re-enable anonymous reviews but for now, I'd rather not. Sorry guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay! An update!!! Sorry I took forever! It's been almost two months! Yikes! I bet you were thinking last chapter was legit. No, it's merely an April Fools joke. (would I REALLY conclude the story like that? Well, maybe…it's not like you guys know me or what I am capable of, MWAHAHA) This chapter takes place right after the chapter before last, the wedding of the Bingley's and Darcy's. We left off with Mary over hearing Mr. Collins rude comments about her.**

**Also, sorry if I have been spelling Pemberley or Philips wrong. But now I know how to spell them correctly, so I shall hopefully do so from now on.**

**I don't really think there were honeymoons back then, but I think Jane and Bingley should get one so they have some time in their early-married life away from Mrs. Bennet.**

**Not the most interesting chapter, but hopefully a few scenes will be amusing.**

The next morning the remaining Bennets said good-bye to the two eldest daughters; they, with their husbands, planned on vacationing in town for a week or two. Mary thought this very detrimental to Jane and Bingley's happiness. Netherfield was close enough to Longbourn for Mrs. Bennet to visit every day and the couple deserved some time of wedded bliss before such an intrusion.

Mrs. Bennet's good-byes were full of rapturous joy while her father's damp eyes did not escape Mary's notice. Kitty petitioned for balls at Netherfield and a chance to stay over a few nights. However, Kitty's pleas were even stronger for Pemberley. Mary gave her quiet good-byes and was truly sad to see them depart. All she had left were a nonsensical mother, an unconcerned father, and a silly sister…though she supposed Kitty was improving a bit. Mary watched the two carriages leave and marveled at how fast it all came about. Less than three months ago they had no hope of ever seeing the two men again and now Jane and Lizzy were married to them. So much had happened in the past year and Mary wondered how much more was waiting for her. Her life was changing and she didn't know if she liked it. So far it hadn't promised to be a good change.

Mary's thoughts were broken as Kitty giggled beside her.

"I suppose our turns are next, Mary." She said. Kitty skipped off and Mary turned her gaze back to the carriages disappearing over the horizon.

"If I haven't missed mine…" she said quietly. She enviously watched her sisters' voyage to the life she wished to have and the place she wished to be.

* * *

Her parents continued to prove as uncompanionable but Kitty wasn't so terrible. She did not mind so much being around Mary; though Mary was a little put out that Kitty only spent time with her because no one else was left. She was appeased, however, that Kitty did not mind her presence. Unlike Lydia, she did not refuse Mary's company—nor was she embarrassed by it like Lizzy. At worst Kitty seemed a little bored that she was left with her dullest sister. But Mary agreed to go on a few walks to Meryton, especially in hopes to hear of her uncle's stay in London; unfortunately that endeavor proved to be futile. However, Kitty also enjoyed spending time with Maria Lucas, who did not seem to like Mary's company much. Mary had no desire to force her presence on one who did not want it and, in light of her fruitless visits to her aunt's, began to withdraw back to her studies. Meanwhile, Mary attempted another trip to Mr. Jenson's and Mr. Singleton's to see if the address had been located; that only turned out pointless as well.

The Bingleys returned and Mrs. Bennet desired to intrude the very next day. She brought along a giddy Kitty and dragged along a reluctant Mary. The Bingley's seemed unsurprised to see them, though perhaps a little disappointed—but hardly at all considering their temperaments. Mary tried to persuade her mother to leave in a timely manner claiming that she had reading to be done but her mother paid no heed. In the meantime, however, Mary was happy to question her sister if they had caught sight of their Uncle Philips in London.

"No, we did not see Uncle Philips at all." Jane answered. "He must have been in another part of town."

"Oh." Mary said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"What of his two clerks, Mr. Singleton and Mr. Jenson?" Kitty asked with a giggle. Mary stared in astonishment at Kitty, who had asked the very question she wished to, but concluded that she was probably asking for Maria's sake. Jane's answer, unfortunately, was to Mary's disappointment. As with their uncle, they hadn't caught sight of either man.

"That is the right perspective!" Mrs. Bennet praised Kitty. "Such interest in young men! You would do well to follow in your younger sister's footsteps, Mary."

Mary averted her gaze to the floor and Kitty burst into a fit of giggles.

Seeing that the Darcy's were home as well, Mary wrote her sister to ask about London and if she happened to see Uncle Philips. Lizzy told Mary many things about London that Mary cared not about and, to Mary's chagrin, that she hadn't caught glimpse of Mr. Philips. Mrs. Bennet and Kitty interrogated in _their_ letters as to when the remaining Bennet daughters were to visit Pemberley. Lizzy denied their request, stating she needed time to adjust to Pemberley herself. Mrs. Bennet's complaints to her ungrateful daughter did little to faze her. Finally, Lizzy explained that she needed better acquaintance with the young men of Derbyshire before she could ever introduce them to Mary or Kitty. Mrs. Bennet finally ceased her petitions for the time being and satisfied herself with dragging her two unmarried daughters to Netherfield. Mary tried to avoid these visits as much as possible, but on her occasional visits spent a good portion of time in the library. Mary was disappointed to see that, though more spacious, it was less impressive than Longbourn's.

Kitty wanted to spend a few nights at Netherfield and Jane extended the invitation to Mary. She was a bit embarrassed to intrude but desired freedom from her current living arrangements and so agreed to stay a night.

During this night Kitty welcomed herself into Mary's temporary bedroom. She flopped herself annoyingly onto Mary's bed which had already been occupied by its current user.

"What is it, Kitty?" Mary sighed.

"Oh nothing, I'm just incredibly bored." Kitty said. "It is too late to go anywhere so I've decided to see what you're up to."

"Reading, so I suppose you would find more entertainment playing with sock puppets in your own quarters."

Kitty stared at Mary a moment or two and then burst into giggles. After this fit, Kitty stared quietly at the ceiling for an unfortunately short amount of time.

"Mary." She finally said turning to her. Mary raised her eyebrow and looked at Kitty.

"You're still here?" she asked.

"What is your type of man?" Kitty asked with a giggle. Mary sighed and closed her book.

"I suppose I have particular fondness for anyone who does not bother me while I am reading."

"Oh bother!" Kitty exclaimed. "Then no one would have opportunity to speak to you at all."

"And yet they never cease to manage to." Mary muttered.

"Oh come now, Mary. There must be _someone_ you have an interest in." Kitty teased. Kitty's smirk discomforted Mary.

"Well I do not! And if you're so interested in men, then what is your _'type of man'_?" Mary snapped, turning the attention away from herself. "A red coat?"

"Oh, I don't know." Kitty sighed, flopping on her back and staring dreamily at the ceiling. "Dark hair, green eyes, tall and well-statured."

Kitty burst into giggles. Mary thought her description sounded very much like a recent acquaintance. Mary's thoughts were further encouraged by Kitty's next statement.

"Oh, I do wish we could go to Pemberley soon!"

"I hope not to go to Pemberley at all." Mary muttered unthinkingly.

"Yes, I suppose London would be more to your liking." Kitty said, smirking at the ceiling.

"L-London?" Mary stammered.

Kitty turned to her and giggled.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Kitty said.

Mary blushed.

"What is?"

"Oh come now, it's not that hard to figure out."

"I-it's not?" asked Mary in a sweat.

"Nope, any idiot could see." Kitty said, smiling slyly.

"They-they could?"

"Yes. London boasts of many Libraries and you would easily find an intellectual type there." Kitty said. "Well, good night."

Kitty gave her an irritating kiss on the cheek and scampered out of the room in yet another fit of giggles. Mary stared at the door in confusion.

* * *

About a month after the Bingley's return Mrs. Bennet sent another letter to Lizzy, requesting for Mary and Kitty's stay at Pemberley. Lizzy finally replied that in one week's time they would be welcome to come for a month or two.

"Oh! What a fine thing for our remaining girls, Mr. Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed at dinner. "To go to Pemberley and meet with young men. I have just gotten a letter from Lizzy and she will finally have them!"

Mary's fork descended abruptly to her plate. Pemberley? She could not go to Pemberley! Not now. Mr. Singleton had been gone for over three months; though she had not heard word of his returning she couldn't help but hope he would be back soon. Now was not the time to go to Pemberley!

"I'm not going." She said, voice wavering. Her parents and Kitty looked at her.

"Well of course you are going, silly girl!" Mrs. Bennet said. "Where else will you meet young men?"

"I was unaware there are no young men here." Mr. Bennet quipped dryly.

"Of course there are, but hardly any rich. Besides, they've all seen her and are bored with her." Mrs. Bennet said. "No, it will not do! You are going to Pemberley."

"Can't I go some other time?"

"Some other time?" Mrs. Bennet said. "What in heavens name for?"

"I-I'm just not up to it."

"Not up to it? Oh come now, I will not have you fritter away your few remaining eligible years with those books of yours."

"I'm nineteen!"

"Precisely. You need all the time you can get. The more youthful you are the better luck you will have."

Mary opened her mouth to protest once more but the voice that was heard was not her own.

"Mama!" Kitty whined. "Why does Mary have to come? Would it not be better if just I go, that way all attention will be on me?"

Mary rolled her eyes. She wondered if this had anything to do with a certain clergyman and the fact that Mary had an easier time talking to him.

"Oh come now, Kitty, Mary is hardly competition for you. What are you so worried about? Rather you will be more competition for her and Lizzy will have to spend all her time catching Mary a husband. In fact, now that I think about it, you should stay home and only Mary will go! That way all that the young men will have to choose is her."

Mary and Kitty both began to protest but Mrs. Bennet continued speaking.

"However, I do not know how long it will take for Mary to catch a man. It may be years and you will run out of time to get one yourself. Rather, you will only take a few months and then Lizzy will have all her time to focus on Mary. No, Mary, you must not go so Lizzy may spend all her time on Kitty."

The other occupants of the table looked at Mrs. Bennet in astonishment. Kitty sighed with relief as did Mary, though she was slightly irritated with her mother's criticism. No wonder she had little confidence in attracting the opposite sex. She had finally attracted one member and she completely messed that up! If only her mother understood her real reason for staying.

As Kitty got ready for her trip Mary realized something she wished she had thought of sooner. It was only logical to write her Aunt Gardiner to see if they had spotted her Uncle Philips in London. If so Mary pondered the possibility of spending some time with the Gardiners. Mary wrote a letter to her aunt questioning such information.

_Dear Aunt,_

_How are things faring? Are the children well? I believe you have heard of all that's been happening here at Longbourn. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley returned a month ago and are well settled and very happy. Lizzy has agreed to have Kitty and me at Pemberley for a month or two. Only Kitty will be going this time, I have decided to stay home for now._

_How is London this time of year? Have you seen my Uncle Philips at all? I believe you have heard he's in London on business. I suppose I might like to go to London someday. I hear there are many Libraries. I must be going. Mama wants me to help Kitty with her packing. I do hope to see you again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Mary._

Mary read her letter, wincing at how silly, short, and awkward it was. The Gardiner's were a little easier to converse with than most of her family but they were by no means as easy as Mr. Singleton. Mary did not want to outright ask the Gardiners if she could stay with them, but she hoped she hinted enough for them to offer. Mary sighed and sealed the envelope, it would have to do. Mary put her letter down in regret as she heard her mother calling from Kitty's room.

* * *

The day finally arrived for Kitty to leave for Pemberley. Mr. Bennet, who was going with her, planned to spend two weeks there as well. He gave his disinterested good-byes and climbed into the carriage. Kitty hugged her weeping Mama and then turned to Mary.

"Well, Mary, I wonder if either you or I will be engaged by the time I get back." She said with a giggle. Mary looked at her in confusion as she climbed into the carriage. Kitty giggled and waved goodbye to her mama who told her to "catch a fine husband". The carriage soon pulled away and Mary stared after her retreating sister in confusion.

"What is she on about?" Mary muttered.

"What are you muttering for, silly child?" her mother exclaimed. "How shall you catch a man if you are continually muttering to yourself like a silly nincompoop?"

Mrs. Bennet walked towards the house, muttering to herself about the nincompoopery of her daughter. Mary stared at her in regret. They would be each other's only company for the next two weeks until Mr. Bennet's return. Plans of hiding away in her room quickly flooded her mind. Mrs. Bennet turned around and looked at Mary impatiently.

"Well, come along child! We have much to do today!" Mrs. Bennet said. "Now don't look at me like that! You weren't expecting to be holed up in that room of yours, reading those pointless books? No, someone must walk with me to Meryton on my visits; seeing as you are the only one left you must go!"

Mary sighed and reluctantly followed her mother. She would not be looking forward to the next two months with joy and would count the time until Kitty returned, a task she never thought she would do.

**I'm not sure the exact direction I'm going to take in some of the next few chapters, so it might take me a little while longer to update.**

**A few things on grammar and whatnot:**

"_Lizzy has agreed to have Kitty and me at Pemberley for a month or two."_

**I am certain this statement is correct, that it should be "me" and not "I". The way to tell is to eliminate the other person and see whether "me" or "I" sounds better.**

"_Lizzy has agreed to have me at Pemberley for a month or two."_

**Sounds better than**

"_Lizzy has agreed to have I at Pemberley for a month or two."_

**Uncompanionable is not an actual word, but considering that Austen used the actual word in Pride and Prejudice I think I can take the liberty of using it as well. Neither is nincompoopery but it's too funny, imo, not to use.**

**I have no idea when sock puppets first came about. I just thought the picture of Kitty playing with sock puppets in her room was funny as well.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Wow guys, sorry for the long wait. :( I guess I just got distracted with other fanfics and fandoms. Yeah, excuses, excuses. But good news, I re-enabled Anonymous Reviews! :) So you have no reason not to review. =P **

**Also, I can 't believe this but I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR OVER A YEAR NOW. I didn't think I would take this long, lol. I started off updating quickly but I guess I've been slacking off a bit lately. Don't worry, I'm not losing my feel for the story I think I just don't have the over-exuberance I had for it when I first started. But I will do all I can to keep writing it.**

**Anyway, in this chapter someone returns to Hertfordshire…two actually. But, I won't say who cuz I'm a jerk. Just read it to find out.**

**So, am I just being nit-picky about my writing or does this chapter suck?  
**

A few days after Kitty left, Mary received a letter from her Aunt Gardiner. Mary quickly read through the contents, past her aunt's stories of the children and her encouragement for Mary to go to Pemberley, until she reached the part she wanted to read most. Unfortunately, as cruel irony would have it, she wished to not have read it at all once she finished doing so.

It ended as follows:

_London does boast of some wonderful Libraries. I do think you would enjoy them. You are welcome to stay with us if you wish; however, we cannot have you over for the next few months. Summer would be a better time if you wish to visit us then._

_We have not seen your uncle in town at all. He is probably in some other part of London. I hope you are all well. Give our regards to the family._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Gardiner._

Mary sighed and put the letter down. _Typical luck!_ She buried her head in her pillow thinking of the world's injustices then heard her mother calling, furthering such thoughts. Mary made a sound of discontentment and got up reluctantly.

* * *

Mary's mother forced her out of the house about everyday. It was irritating at first but after awhile Mary grew accustomed to it. Though Mrs. Bennet was a frustrating creature Mary enjoyed receiving some attention for once. As it had been with Kitty, she was disappointed that her mother only spent time with her because there was no one else but Mary was pleased to receive some attention, aggravating as it might have been. In addition, her mother, and those visited, did not spend so much time comparing her looks to her sisters' anymore. Mary submitted to the change without much reluctance and her spirits lifted enough to begin moralizing over every morning visit again. Her favorite visits were with Jane, for it was always comforting to have one caring relative around, even if a comparison between the two girls slipped out a time or two.

Mary found that she did miss Kitty, however. She missed all her sisters but Jane was close enough to visit and the others had too much ability to agitate her. While Kitty could be annoying at times she was, however, an easier companion than Lizzy or Lydia; and it was commendable that she had proven to be companionable at all! But now she and all her other sisters had left her, an action Mary once wished they would perform before they had actually done so.

* * *

After two peaceful weeks at Pemberley, Mr. Bennet returned home reluctantly and Mrs. Bennet all but attacked him upon his arrival.

"Mr. Bennet!" she exclaimed boisterously as he came down from the carriage.

"Yes, that is who I am." He said tiredly, kissing Mary and Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh! Mr. Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet squeaked as they walked towards the house. "How was Pemberley? Has my Kitty found a husband yet?"

"Yes, my dear, she is already married." Mr. Bennet said.

Mrs. Bennet shrieked rapturously but then frowned.

"Oh Mr. Bennet, do not vex me so!" She complained. "What I mean is: are there promising prospects at Pemberley for Kitty?"

"I wouldn't know," said Mr. Bennet. "I do not have insight into what Kitty likes and a young lady never reveals such things to her father."

"Oh, it does not matter who_ she_ is interested in!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "As long as the _man _is interested enough to propose to her. Have you not seen her speaking to any young men?"

"No, my dear. She shuts herself up in her room and avoids them, such as our Mary here does."

Mary lowered her eyes.

"Now there, Mr. Bennet, it will be a surprise to know we've made some changes. Mary has begun to join me more often on my visits." Mrs. Bennet said.

"Oh? Visits with _women_?"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Bennet. The Lucases have boys."

"Yes, I believe the oldest one available is about fourteen; a great age for our Mary."

"Don't be so critical. The eldest's wife might meet an early grave or Gregory could come to his senses, drop his courtship, and declare undying love for Mary. If not, then age won't matter in a few years and a plain girl like Mary needn't be so picky."

"With such reason, my dear, you have proven me wrong!" Mr. Bennet exclaimed. "Such astounding reason, in fact, that it shall all come to pass; then Mary can wed herself to all three. And, if Mary can wait for their youngest son who is but eight years old, she might find herself with four husbands. She will count herself most blessed among women."

Mrs. Bennet was not at all pleased with Mr. Bennet's teasing and told him so in no uncertain terms. Mary, unwilling to bear more abuse and ridiculousness, made her excuses and went upstairs to find another occupation.

* * *

The next day, a bored and irritated Mary found herself at the Philips's on one of her many visits with her mother. She had given up asking her aunt about her uncle's trip to London, along with venturing to Mr. Singleton's and Mr. Jenson's houses. Unbeknownst to her, however, she was about to hear news of it, though whether it would be to her liking was a different matter.

"I have heard most interesting news from my husband in London." Mrs. Philips said causing Mary's head to snap to attention. "It's about that clerk of his, Mr. Singleton."

Mary's heart began to pound as she leaned forward in rapt attention.

"There is a Miss Priscilla Clements, a daughter of one of the attorneys they are working with, who has taken quite a liking to him. She is incomparably beautiful, about as beautiful as your Jane I hear. She is very witty too and extremely accomplished. She is the epitome of perfection-what every young lady should be."

Mary insides churned with dreadful anticipation.

"They have spent many dinners together talking only with each other and he seems quite interested in her as well. It is much speculated that Mr. Singleton will stay in London to open his own firm so as never to part from her. His clerkship only has a few months left, after all."

Mary's heart descended to her stomach as she fell against her chair in a spell of dizziness. How was this possible? He loved _her_, did he not? Was it so soon that he was able to find another love?

"That is a shame." Mrs. Bennet lamented. "I had always reserved him for one of my girls. But, I suppose with three of them married and Kitty off at Pemberley, it never would have happened anyway. Well, I hope it works out for the both of them then."

Mary would have been offended about being overlooked if despair hadn't overtaken her emotions. She felt weak and sick and her head pounded as a sensation of dread coursed through her body. Tormented thoughts plagued her mind and she felt worse than when Mr. Collins had become engaged. She only awoke from her nightmare at her mother's shaking and then Mary followed her home mechanically. When they finally reached their destination she hurried to her room and shut the door. She sat quietly on her bed for several minutes then finally pulled out Mr. Singleton's letter and stared dolefully at it. Mary wished she could figure out the time, the exact moment that caused this disaster and stop it from ever happening.

Had Mr. Singleton ever truly harbored any real love for her? Was he merely deceived by some fleeting infatuation? How else could he easily divert his attentions to another…to that_--epitome of perfection!_

She had done this to herself. It was her who ruined everything that existed or could have existed between them. If she had not been so selfish and unforgiving he would not think she still hated him. She wished this new attachment was just a diversion, something to try to forget her, and not actual love. She hoped it would not work out and that they would find they were not for each other.

Mary watched as a silent tear dropped onto the letter and spread out, blotting some of the ink.

"If they do find love and happiness together I suppose I've only gotten everything I deserve." She told herself quietly. "At least he will be happy."

Mary hunched over, shoulder's shaking violently, and sobbed bitterly, clutching to the letter.

* * *

Mary became a mere shell and could only perform the routine motions of everyday living. She had no inner strength at all and concluded that to go on as she did was the work of God. Her faith was all that kept her from giving up all hope, and for that she could manage gratitude.

It took _only_ a week for Mr. Bennet to notice his daughter's plight. With no one but Mrs. Bennet and Mary around Mr. Bennet lacked the entertainment of half of his family's follies. Inobservance was not something to be had towards Mary and he could not deny a change in her character. He had always thought change would be to her advantage but it only proved evil. She did not lecture anymore, her piano playing was unheard, and she never read on the rare occasion she was downstairs. The absence of these activities was not the problem but rather their replacements. She merely stared into space, touched only a small portion of her food, and never responded to her mother until her voice reached an impossible pitch. Mr. Bennet might not have had the fondness for Mary that he had for Lizzy but he did not like seeing her in such a state. He had an idea or two on what was the matter but in reality he did not know the truth.

One particular evening Mr. Bennet observed Mary's physical presence and mental absence as his wife's incessant chatter went unheeded by the girl.

He addressed her and, as she did not look up, he spoke louder a second time; Mary finally, slowly raised a pair of distant eyes.

"Have you learned anything new on your piano?" He inquired. "I have not heard it as of late."

Mary shook her head and turned back to her plate.

"What about books? Have you read anything interesting?" He asked.

"No," she said quietly and did not look up.

"Nothing of great moral revelation to report?"

"Hmm?" Mary mumbled distractedly as she lifted her head up once more.

"Never mind," Mr. Bennet sighed. "It's not of importance."

Mr. Bennet watched as his third daughter returned to her dreadful daydream and was at loss of what to do.

* * *

Three weeks passed when Mary heard news of an engagement. By this time she had begun to operate a little more efficiently again. She still knew only the evils of the world but she was becoming more aware of her surroundings. She spent her mornings with her mother and her afternoons escaping to the bookstore. She spent little time in actual reading, however, and more time contemplating old memories. The bookstore had been a common place where she met with Richard; one such instance was that fateful visit she told him of her love for Collins. How she wished she kept quiet that day! If Mr. Singleton had not known the obstacle of that dreadful clergyman he might have confessed his feelings for her and she might have seen things in a different light. Perhaps her old feelings for Mr. Singleton would have resurfaced and her ridiculous feelings for Mr. Collins would have deservedly disintegrated to dust. On one of these occasions her imagination had particularly run away with her and she thought of all sorts of dreadful things. She put the book she was mindlessly staring at down in frustration. There was absolutely no use for her to be there and she was receiving irritated looks from Mr. Morrison. He desired her to either purchase something or take her woe-some daydreams elsewhere. Mary decided to appease him doubly and bought the book she had in her hands, whatever it was, and left the store in dismay.

But, to her pleasant surprise, this dismay did not last long as she caught a sight to vanquish her despair and restore her hope. The tall, lean frame was reclining against a post not far from her; she hesitated not in racing towards her object of mirth.

"Mr. Jenson!" she exclaimed happily as she reached the young man. Mr. Jenson, who had been staring in another direction, turned towards Mary quite startled.

"Oh, hello Mary," he said in distraction and turned back to the sight of his observance.

"When did you come back from London?"

"Thursday." He said, barely paying heed. Mary, in curiosity, turned to see the source of his interest. Maria Lucas, a few feet off, was flirting with a Goulding boy; upon seeing Mary and Mr. Jenson she began to flirt all the more. Mr. Jenson sighed and Mary frowned in sympathy before continuing her inquisition.

"Has Mr. Singleton returned as well?"

"No. We had the choice to stay and he decided to do so." He said with slight irritation as a giggle was heard a few feet off.

He decided to _stay?_ Was it because of Miss Clements?

"When will he be back?" she asked.

"I do not know." He said. He gave an aggravated sigh and glared at the offending couple.

"D-do, do you have the address where he is staying?" she asked shyly.

"Miss Mary, I do not know off the top of my head!" he snapped irritably.

Mary stared in astonishment.

"I apologize. Thank you." She stammered with a wavering voice and hurried off.

* * *

Mary fled home in dismay as her thoughts crashed ruthlessly in her head.

_He chose to __stay__._

_He __chose__ to stay._

He could have come home but he chose to stay. He could have come back to her but he did not. He chose to stay with Priscilla, the "epitome of perfection" as opposed to her imperfect, selfish, plain, awkward self. He chose not to come back.

She supposed she could not blame him. He thought she still hated him and she had behaved mercilessly towards him. But it still hurt that he let go so quickly. Mary hurried home as fast as she could, wanting nothing more to do but lie on her bed and weep. Unfortunately, however, she walked in the door to her mother shrieking at her.

"OH MARY! Wonderful news from Pemberley! My dear Kitty is engaged!"

Mary dropped her book in astonishment.

"Engaged!" She yelled. "You cannot be serious!"

"Oh but I am!" Mrs. Bennet tittered.

"Wonderful!" Mary exclaimed in irritated sarcasm. "Just wonderful!"

"Oh isn't it though!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "I knew she'd be engaged in no time. She's such a sweet, pretty little thing."

"Excuse me." Mary muttered, walking past her mother.

"Where are you going, child?"

"To my room; I have a headache and need uninterrupted rest."

"Well do not take so long to do that. You must get to packing."

"Packing?"

"Yes, we are leaving bright and early tomorrow morning for Pemberley!"

"Tomorrow? Pemberley?" Mary exclaimed.

"Yes of course! To see my wonderful Kitty!"

"Great." Mary muttered and walked quickly up the stairs to start packing. It seemed as if fate had been sealed. There was no more hope of Richard and no hope of another pointless inquiry to Mr. Jenson. No, Kitty was engaged and it was only suitable to share in her happiness while dealing with her own despair. Mary reached her room and sat on her bed, staring into nothingness. She did not pack, she did not even cry. She did not know what to do. She simply sat and thought.

It was only perfect logic for Kitty to be engaged. It should work out that all her sisters would be engaged or wed while she was going through the most difficult, romantically hopeless time of her life. It would only be fitting. It was a most cruel punishment indeed.

Her mother finally broke her contemplation an hour later and assisted, to Mary's displeasure, in Mary's packing. Mary heard all about Kitty, her fiancé, and their engagement. As it turned out Mr. Strafford was the one Kitty was engaged to.

_Well done, Kitty._ Mary mused. _At least one of us knows how to properly snare a man. _

Mary spent the rest of the afternoon listening to her mother's ramblings. She listened in patient silence about Kitty's engagement. She listened with forced forbearance the abuse of why _she_ hadn't a husband. It was almost supper when her mother finally left her. After the meal Mary could finally rest and let her emotions get the better of her. However, she only spent a short evening in agony and went to bed early. Her parents soon went to their own quarters in light of the journey the next day. It was only suitable to visit the newly engaged Kitty as soon as possible. To Pemberley, therefore, they were to go.

**I know, I torture poor Mary too much but things will get happier for her soon.  
**

**Also, it seems as if they are leaving quite quickly after receiving the letter without notice. But Mrs. Bennet doesn't care about propriety, the book itself has claimed that Mr. Bennet likes to visit his daughter unexpectedly, and Mary's a bit distracted to care about the particulars of when they go. She just simply doesn't want to go at all. I'll probably explain it more next chapter. **

**As for Kitty's engagement seeming too quick that will make a little more sense next chapter as well. But keep in mind that she's been there about 1 ½ months and people got engaged more quickly back then. But, it will make more sense, like I said  
**

**And yes, I do recognize this is a contradictory statement:** "She is incomparably beautiful, about as beautiful as your Jane I hear." **But that Mrs. Philips for ya.**

**Anyway, as I said before, anonymous reviews are now re-enabled so please review! :)**

**Quotes taken from ****Pride and Prejudice**** by Jane Austen:**

"To Pemberley, therefore, they were to go." **Volume II, Chapter 19**

"In addition, her mother, and those visited, did not spend so much time comparing her looks to her sisters' anymore. Mary submitted to the change without much reluctance and her spirits lifted enough to begin moralizing over every morning visit again."

**Varied from the quote:**

"Mary was obliged to mix more with the world, but she could still moralize over every morning visit; and as she was no longer mortified by comparisons between her sisters' beauty and her own, it was suspected by her father that she submitted to the change without much reluctance." **Volume III, Chapter 19**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Oh boy, guys! It's been awhile. Sorry, sorry! I'm such a jerk! *cries* Well, this is a long chapter, so I hope that makes it up. (Really long, so get comfy.)  
**

**But it kinda sucks, so sorry for that too! Haha! Hopefully it's not too disappointing after the long wait.  
**

**I don't think I've had any anonymous reviews except for ixi-shaj but I probably emailed you! But just in case, thanks for reading! And don't dislike poor Richard too much. All will be explain in due time!**

**Some of you might not even remember what's going on in this story, so if you don't want to reread the previous chapters here's a quick rundown of what's happened thus far (err, it's kinda snarky… :D ):**

_**Previously on Humility and Perception:**_

_**Mary's life sucks cuz she's ugly and her family ignores her. Mr. Singleton loves her anyway. But Mary loves Mr. Collins. Oh noes! Mary thinks Mr. Collins is going to propose to her. Mr. Collins proposes to Charlotte instead. Mary is depressed. Mr. Singleton is Mary's only friend in the world. Mary starts falling for Sexy Singleton. Mary finds out that Mr. Singleton is responsible for Mr. Collins proposing to Charlotte instead. Mary hates Mr. Singleton. Mr. Singleton is sad. Mary ignores Mr. Singleton. Mr. Singleton is still sad. Lydia's a slut. Mary receives a letter from Mr. Singleton. Mary doesn't read it. Mary finally reads the letter and finds out that Mr. Collins is the scum of the earth and Mr. Singleton was just trying to protect her. Mary hates herself and loves Mr. Singleton. But, oh noes, Mr. Singleton left for London on business with Mr. Jenson and Uncle Philips before Mary could talk to him. Mary hates life and is emo. Jane and Lizzy get married to Hottie McHotterson 1 and 2. Kitty leaves to bug Lizzy at Pemberley. Mary finds out that some stupid chick from London is flirting with Mr. Singleton and Mr. Singleton isn't exactly ignoring her. Mary hates life and is emo…again. Mary sees that Mr. Jenson is back from London. Mary talks to Mr. Jenson to see if Sexy Singleton is back. Mr. Jenson is like "bug off, Mary! Your little Richie-poo stayed in London." Mary is depressed and thinks Mr. Singleton stayed in London to live a happy life with that hussy. Mary finds out that Kitty is engaged. Mama B wants to go to Pemberley to bug everyone. Mary "waahmbulences" how she is the only toilet in the world for life to take its dump on.**_

_**Life sucks, and then you die, Mary. Live with it.**_

_**At least your pretty…oh wait…**_

***Cough* sorry…I love Mary and don't think she's ugly, but snarking is fun and I love it more!**

**And here we are! Don't throw too many tomatoes! **

* * *

It would seem that the proper thing to do would be to wait the week requested by the lady of the house until making the visitation. However, Mrs. Bennet cared not for propriety and Mr. Bennet was impatient to see his favorite daughter; he had already planned on dropping by Pemberley unexpectedly before summer. Mary was too preoccupied in depressing thoughts that she cared not when they went but rather that they did not go at all. The Bingley's, who normally follow the rules of propriety, were breaking them to travel with the three Bennets. Lizzy, who was half-expectant that such an urgent haste would be exercised by her mother, sent letter to Jane with particular requests. She was to stem the family from coming as long as possible or until the requested week—whichever came first. However, in face of inevitable failure (for Jane was a soft-spoken creature and her mother an impossible one), Jane was to come immediately with the family to be a source of peace for Lizzy's mind. Lizzy pleaded for this and requested for her to send letter as soon as possible so that Lizzy could be as prepared as she possibly could. Jane had proven to be faithful on all accounts. Before Mary had come home that afternoon, Jane had done her best to convince her mother to wait the week or at least three days. When all had looked hopeless Jane hurried home, spoke to her happily obliging husband, composed a quick letter, and sent it by express.

The next morning, just as Mary had suspected, her mother bustled her way into the room and woke her hours before she wanted to get up. A headache split its way through her temples as her mother forced her to getting ready for the departure. They arrived at Netherfield at half past six where they switched their transportation to the more comfortable Bingley carriages. The three Bennets and the two Bingleys climbed into one carriage while their luggage was piled into the other. Though tired, Mr. Bingley and Jane's dispositions were as pleasant as ever while Mrs. Bennet's excitement served to further irritate her husband's grouchy countenance. He could not, however, match Mary's gloom for on top of her exhaustion and headache she was depressed over the previous day's events and jealous of her sister's good fortune. The last of her desires was to be surrounded by happy people celebrating a happy event while she had nothing but despair thrust at her. Her _mother's_ joy was enough for Mary to contemplate jumping out of the moving carriage. However, Mary was partially grateful for the approaching company of others. Her mother would now have more people to irritate other than herself—particularly the newly engaged Kitty. Mary groaned as her mother continued on about her joy for her soon-to-be wedded daughter.

"Oh, my dear, dear Kitty! Engaged! Oh, it is so wonderful to have a mother's wish fulfilled for her daughters!"

"But mama, Kitty is only courting Mr. Strafford. They have yet to be engaged." Jane corrected gently. Mary lifted her head from her sister's shoulder in confusion; looking over to her father revealed that this was news to him as well.

"Courting?" Mary said. "They are not yet engaged? Then why are we bothering going to Pemberley, and in such a rush as this?"

"Oh don't be silly, girls. Only courting? They are as good as engaged if you ask me!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "And don't you be so critical, Mary! If you bothered to talk to men or at least worked on your appearance you might find yourself married one day as well."

Mary averted her eyes to the floor as her mother continued.

"However, now that Kitty is engaged perhaps we shall find a husband for you too while we are there. And if not, we can leave you there and Lizzy can work on securing one for you."

Mary sighed.

"But Mama, I do not want to stay at Pemberley,".

"Do not want to stay? Don't be so foolish girl."

"Mrs. Bennet, why don't we at least wait to see if Mary likes it at Pemberley," her father, to Mary's astonishment, defended her. "If not, she might come back to Longbourn and surprise us all by securing one of the few eligible men hiding away in Hertfordshire."

Mrs. Bennet tutted and Mary looked in confusion at her smirking father.

"After all, Mary, do you not find a certain chap agreeable?" he inquired.

Mary turned red and looked at her father in horror.

"Oh Mary, what young man is this?" her mother squealed.

"Why, that fourteen year old son of the Lucases you've been trying to set her up with," Mr. Bennet said, to Mary's relief. Mary wrinkled her nose and reclined back in her seat. Mr. Bennet smirked.

"Well, if he doesn't suit you then you might have to stay at Pemberley after all," her father said. He lifted his eyes. "Unless you have designs on someone else at home."

Her father smiled as Mary blushed and picked up her book to read, thus ending the conversation. She spent barely a half an hour in this occupation before she could do nothing but put it down. Her headache despised it, her mother's chatter refused it, and her thoughts had no interest for it. All she thought of was the terrible fate of losing Mr. Singleton forever. She could not comprehend, if he really loved her, why he would not return from London. She knew he thought all was hopeless; but wouldn't his love at least spark some hope of her forgiveness? Her only hope was that Mr. Jenson would pass the intelligence that she had inquired of him. That might clue Mr. Singleton into her missing him. Mary wondered if Mr. Jenson even had the ability to think of such an idea and remembered his irritation and inattentiveness the other day. This distressed her thoughts; she could only worry that both despised her for her actions and Richard had no intention of ever forgiving her. Perhaps Mr. Singleton never loved her and easily moved on to the "oh-so-perfect" Miss Clements.

Mary groaned and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder, trying to drown out her mother's words. Mr. Bennet and Jane, who had also been noticing her sister's odd behavior, exchanged looks of concern. Mr. Bennet, for once feeling sorry for her, told his wife to cease her chattering. She paid no heed and continued right on for half the trip frustrating Mary's headache all the more. Finally, Mrs. Bennet fell asleep allowing Mary to do so as well.

* * *

Jane's plans of waking Mary gently were all for naught as her mother, now awake and more excited than before, woke her third daughter mercilessly.

"Wake up, girl! We're here," she shrilled in her ear. Mary awoke bewildered and disappointed that her rare happy dream of Mr. Singleton was interrupted. As happy as her dream had been, having to wake up and realize it was not reality only made her more morose than earlier. She was also worse off physically than she had been before falling asleep. Her neck and head ached all the more from the awkward position she had slept in and she was fuzzy-headed and bleary-eyed. Her mother's continual prodding did not help her either and blameless Jane threw her an apologetic look. The four other carriage occupants climbed out while Mary followed them in a groggy stumble.

Mr. Darcy, Lizzy, Georgiana, Kitty, her beloved Mr. Strafford, and even Colonel Fitzwilliam were all there to greet their arrival. Hugs and kisses went around but Mary stood quietly behind the happy group. Mrs. Bennet attacked Kitty and her _practically _fiancé.

"Oh, my dear Kitty. I am so happy you are engaged to such a fine, young man!"

"Mama, we're only courting!"

Many questions flowed from the jubilant mother's mouth before the happy couple could even answer one.

"Hello Miss Bennet," Mary heard a voice say. She looked up to see the smiling Colonel.

"Oh, hello there Colonel Fitzwilliam," she said with a yawn. Fitzwilliam smiled. Mary blushed. "Pardon, that was rude of me."

"That's alright. I bet your trip was very long and tiring. All is excused."

Mary let out a small laugh.

"I bet it seemed even longer than it actually was," she said, stealing a glance at her mother. Just then a happy Kitty ran up to her, followed by her more composed beloved.

"Oh Mary! Is this not exciting?" Kitty chirped. "I still cannot believe the happiness bestowed on me."

Mary smiled as best as her jealously would allow and offered her congratulations to the beaming couple. Mary marked how well and happy Kitty looked. Though she was still small and thin she gained some weight and looked much healthier than usual. This contrasted with Mary's appearance. She appeared to be thinner, and more so than Kitty, and did not look very well. This was a fact that Lizzy, who had not seen her sister in quite awhile, noticed more than others. She hoped that her ill appearance was mostly due to the tiring trip and that after a meal and a good rest it would improve. Lizzy broke her younger sisters' conversation and greeted Mary with an embrace.

"We will be having supper in an hour," she informed Mary. "If you like we can show you your room and you can rest until then."

"Thank you, Lizzy, but I would rather not have my rest interrupted. I shall repose after supper. I would be quite pleased if I could wash before then, however, if it is no cause of trouble."

Lizzy assured her such would not be the case. The family then ventured towards the house and Mary took note of the grand estate and its surroundings. She walked towards the house in intimidated wonder while her mother squealed shamelessly. Mary continued into the house in such an astounded manner, forcing Lizzy to remind her that she requested a bath before supper. She was rushed quickly through bathing and proper preening to look appropriate for the meal. It was all a chore to her and eating would have been so as well had she not been so hungry. She ate as quickly as propriety allowed and then made her accepted excuses for a much-appreciated sleep in her designated quarters.

* * *

Mary awoke the next morning to look sleepily around the room, completely baffled as to her whereabouts. After a short moment or two she remembered she was at Pemberley. She did not notice much more than the exceeding comfort of her bed and, thinking of how she did not want to be bothered with current circumstances, buried her head deep into her pillow. But peace was quickly interrupted when her door was thrust opened and a figure flew into the room, flinging itself onto the foot of the bed. Mary started up to see a smiling Kitty bouncing there.

Kitty giggled.

"It's ten o'clock, silly goose. Why are you still in bed?" she asked. Mary answered with a grunt and pushed her head under the pillow.

"Oh, I am sorry Mary. I told her not to disturb you," Lizzy said, coming into the room. "Kitty, Mary had a long trip yesterday. Let her rest."

Mary sighed…was her whole family to come into her room?

"Oh pooh! She does not need to sleep all day!" Kitty replied to Lizzy's admonish.

"I recall you slept until noon your first morning here," Lizzy said.

"Well that was different; I was up very late the night before," Kitty said. "She's been in bed since seven o'clock last night!"

"There you are Kitty, I wanted to discuss—," Mrs. Bennet said, bustling into the room. She stopped herself and looked at Mary. "Mary, girl, why aren't you out of bed?"

"Mama, let her rest," Lizzy said.

"It's alright, Lizzy; I am getting out of bed," Mary said with a sigh, realizing all hope for sleep was lost. "Though it would be greatly appreciated if somebody could please close the door. I do not want to be exposed to the entire country!"

The other women consented blessing Mary with much wished-for privacy. She observed the room in wonder, for she hadn't the concern to do so the previous day. It was quite elegant and much bigger than most of the rooms at Longbourn. But it mattered not what her room looked like, for she did not want to be there, or anywhere at Pemberley. Her desire was for Longbourn, Mr. Singleton's return to Meryton, and their friendship restored.

The women spent the morning informing each other on the events that life bestowed on them. Jane and Lizzy had much to share on the occurrences of newly wedded bliss and spent much of their time conversing together in a corner of the room. Mrs. Bennet barraged Kitty with questions and advice. Mary had little to say on either subject and was grateful for the equally quiet Georgiana. _Their _discussion of music consisted of more playing than actual talking.

Georgiana eventually moved to discussion amongst the other females. She seemed comfortable around Lizzy and, to Mary's surprise, more so around Kitty. She seemed quite intimidated by Mrs. Bennet, though, but Jane could not frighten her. Soon, Mrs. Bennet forced Mary away from the pianoforte resulting in Mary's boredom. She schemed on stealing upstairs to read but the men came just as she thought to stand. Colonel Fitzwilliam crossed directly over to her and inquired on how she was faring. They soon fell in a discussion on books, to Mary's surprise, though their tastes were differing.

At two minutes shy of half past noon a boisterous racket was heard in the hallway.

"Oh, now where is my dear sister!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Another voice was heard, that of a male servant's, inquiring as to who this new visitor was. She seemed to pay the servant no heed, however, for the doors to the sitting room burst open and in flew Mrs. Lydia Wickham. Everyone stared at her in surprise; some baffled, others mortified, and one, her mother, excessively pleased. Kitty had written Lydia to tell her the news only for Lydia to reply that she would have to visit her some other time but not for many months. She had done similar for her eldest sisters' wedding and her lack of appearance prove her true to her word. Everyone thought that such would be the case this time as well. Mr. Darcy, Lizzy, and Georgiana seemed to tense upon her entrance.

"Oh Lydia! My baby!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, rushing over to her favorite daughter. "I did not think you would come!"

"Neither did I!" Lydia said with a laugh as she kissed her mama. "You know how we married women never have time for these things. But my dear Wicky insisted that I come spend time with the family. He _is_ such a family man you know! He said not to worry about himself; he needed to go to town anyway on business of some sort."

At this intelligence some relief swept over Darcy, Lizzy, and Georgiana. Lydia rushed over to her favorite sister.

"Oh Kitty! What happy news!" she exclaimed. "You? Married? Oh, how very droll! Is this him? He _is_ very handsome…but a clergyman? What a laugh, Kitty! Are you turning into Mary?"

Mr. Strafford looked slightly put off by this statement while most of those who knew Lydia's ways blushed.

"She always went on about how she would marry a red coat just like I did," Lydia informed Mr. Strafford. "Oh she was so in love with the idea! But it looks like she changed her mind. Oh well, I suppose that is the way things are. Well now, look at that; everyone is here. What a laugh. Hello there, Jane, my you look a bit plumper than usual. And Mary, you seem even plainer than before."

Lydia went on in such a manner to each of her acquaintance and was hardly tamer introducing herself to those who were not.

"Why, a red coat, Kitty!" Lydia said as she met Colonel Fitzwilliam. "There was one here all along! It's a wonder you did not go for him."

She turned to Georgiana, who could not lift her eyes from the floor, and eyed her critically.

"And you must be my new sister! Hmm, you are a pretty thing aren't you?" she said.

"Come now, Lydia." Lizzy said—she was the first to speak since Mrs. Bennet after Lydia's arrival. "Let me show you to your rooms."

Lizzy was able to pry the boisterous girl from the group and lead her to her rooms, followed by their mother.

"So that is Lydia?" Mr. Strafford said. Kitty looked to the floor and blushed.

"She seems very…" Colonel Fitzwilliam trailed off.

"Aggravating," Mary muttered. Everyone turned their eyes towards her in shock as she threw her hand over her mouth. Both her father and Mr. Darcy appeared to be smirking while Mr. Strafford was struggling not to for Kitty's sake. Colonel Fitzwilliam coughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Mary said.

"Of course you did, girl. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it." Mr. Bennet replied, opening a newspaper. Kitty finally recovered and let out a small giggle.

"I-I think I'll go for a walk," Mary said. She was about to leave when her eye caught Georgiana who had yet to recover from her encounter with Lydia. "Georgiana, would you like to go with me? I do not know my way around very well."

"Oh, well I…" Georgiana said, stumbling over her words.

"I hope you two ladies do not mind if I join you," Colonel Fitzwilliam said, having compassion on his shy cousin. "I need a bit of fresh air myself."

Georgiana's tension lessened with this request so Colonel Fitzwilliam was quite welcome on their walk. Silence hung over the three companions at first but the colonel, being one for conversation, soon fell into discussion with Mary.

* * *

Lydia proved to be an irritation the first couple of days after her arrival. She consistently fed Kitty her "all-knowing" advice and tried to do so for her two eldest sisters as well; she had, after all, been married _much_ longer than they. She also found great amusement from Kitty's choice of a husband.

"Oh Kitty! I still cannot get over how droll this is! You and a clergyman?" Lydia laughed as the women took tea one sunny afternoon. "You're turning into Mary! She's the one who would marry clergyman…supposing she is even able to marry at all."

Everyone looked at Lydia in surprise as she laughed at her joke. Mary's face reddened while her hands clenched into fists.

"Lydia!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Oh, do not give me that, Lizzy!" Lydia said. "I am now married, and before you too. You cannot tell me what to do anymore. Besides, you know full well that it is true. She is too plain and dull to interest anyone. Let's not give her false hopes of anything. Why, even Mr. Collins didn't like her! Why else would he pick Charlotte instead of her?"

Mary stood up sharply, catching the attention of all, and glared at Lydia.

"There is plenty I could say about you as well, but I will have enough sense to hold my tongue," she said sharply.

Mary spun on her heel and walked out the door in full composure. It was not until she ascended the stairs and turned a corner that she fled towards her quarters. She reached her sanctuary, closed the door, and crashed onto the bed in a flood of tears. Lydia was right, she knew Lydia was right. It had been a miracle, and odd fluke that Mr. Singleton was ever interested in her. Now he had come to his senses and moved on to someone much more suitable and pleasing. No other man could find interest in her, for it was a strange twist of fate that Mr. Singleton ever had. Mary had cried for a few, short minutes before a soft knock was heard upon the door. Mary composed herself as best she could, splashed water on her face, and verbally invited the intruder in. Mary, expecting Jane or even Lizzy, was surprised to see a concerned Kitty enter.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I am fine," Mary said calmly.

"No you are not, you have been crying."

"I have not. My face is simply wet from washing it."

"Jane and Lizzy are giving Lydia quite a lecture right now." Kitty said with no acknowledgment for Mary's defensive claim. "Pay no heed to silly Lydia. She has a propensity to put others down to feel good about herself. I think she is also resentful that her marriage is not as she thought it would be."

Mary raised her eyes in surprise.

"She is probably jealous because you still have a chance at happiness and she does not."

Mary could hold her composure no longer and promptly burst into tears. Kitty stared in shock.

"Mary, what is the matter?" Kitty said, placing a gentle hand on Mary's shoulder. "It is not like you to get so upset…"

Mary let out a sharp laugh.

"I do not remember the last time I wasn't upset!"

"What do you mean?"

The secret could no longer be kept as Kitty's question was so earnestly full of concern and Mary's desire for relief so strong. Not one detail about Mr. Singleton could be prevented from falling out of Mary's mouth. Kitty sat there for three quarters of an hour with her eyes wide and her jaw to the floor. After all was said Mary, though blushing at her confession and not completely without distress, felt a great relief sweep over herself.

"Mary, why have you not told anyone this?" Kitty asked.

Mary could only stare at the floor.

"I knew there was something between the two of you, but I never would have guessed all this..."

"You knew?" Mary asked, lifting her eyes to meet Kitty's. Mary sighed. "I suppose I am not too surprised. I had some suspicions."

"Well, I could tell he was interested in you and it seemed that you felt the same way…but I never realized all this was happening." Kitty said. She laughed. "And I thought you were such an idiot for your behavior towards him that one Sunday at church. I thought you were merely being prudish because of the Lydia incident."

Mary smiled a little at this. Kitty laughed again.

"And Lydia! Ha! She told me there was nothing between you two. She claimed you were in love with Mr. Collins, though I suppose she was right about that. I bet she simply refused to believe that you could secure a man's singular attention before she did. At assemblies he would always ask me where you were—but not when Lydia was around. _ She_ never told him. She always tried to divert his attention to herself. Fat lot it did her. He always seemed bored to tears with her talk of lace and bonnets."

Mary managed a small laugh.

"I could have teased you about it, but I did not want to. I was afraid Mama would find out and mess it all up," Kitty said.

"I wish you _had_ told mama," Mary said. "_She_ wouldn't have messed it up as much as Idid. In fact, she could have been helpful, considering how well I managed on my own."

"I really don't think you should pay attention to this silly Miss Clements rumor," Kitty said. "_You're_ the one he's interested in. I just know it. I've seen the way he lights up in your presence. If that's not love—"

Mary interrupted to avoid silly, illogical thoughts from forming in her head.

"But Kitty, Aunt Phillips said…"

"Bother what Aunt Phillips said! Mary, believe me…I am proficient in the ways of gossiping."

Mary raised a brow.

"If there is one thing I know about rumors it's that they're hardly ever true," Kitty said. "It would not be out of Aunt Phillips character to embellish what Uncle wrote her. And it would not be out of Uncle Phillips character to misinterpret whatever is going on with that Priscilla twit. It is more likely than not that she is paying him all attention and flirtatiousness while he is merely being kind and pining away for you."

"Pining away for me?" Mary said with a skeptic brow raised.

"Yes," said Kitty. "Besides, you know how Aunt Phillips gets Mr. Jenson and Mr. Singleton mixed up. I wouldn't be surprised if she read Mr. Jenson's name in the letter, forgot who it was about, then later thought it was about Mr. Singleton."

"I doubt it."

"And I doubt it being otherwise. Trust me…you will see that I am right. It will all turn out well in the end."

"You are too optimistic."

"I am not. But Mary, you should not have held all this in," Kitty chided slightly.

Mary looked at the floor. Kitty sighed

"I supposed none of us really encouraged you," Kitty admitted. "Jane and Lizzy were always too mature for the rest of us." Kitty blushed. "And Lydia and I teased you too much—and for that I am sorry. If it were just me, I suppose I wouldn't have done it so much—but I find things too funny at times and Lydia would constantly make jokes and..." Kitty caught herself and hung her head. "I suppose, however, I only have myself to blame for my own sins."

Mary stared at Kitty in surprise.

"When did you grow up?" Mary asked. "You are not the Kitty I once knew."

Kitty giggled.

"I don't know, I suppose it started when Lydia left, I was able to become more of myself—I think knowing Mr. Strafford has helped too." Kitty explained. "I was never truly happy in Lydia's shadow. I did have fun, though, which is why I supposed I spent so much time with her. Jane and Lizzy were so close and so much older than I, and Lizzy seemed bothered whenever I tagged along. And you, well you were so much different that I was. I never disliked you; I just…didn't have as much in common with you as I did with Lydia. Though I probably should have spent more time with you. You would have kept my head on straight and I would have helped give yours a rest."

Mary smiled.

"I supposed I'm not innocent either," Mary admitted. "I could have spent more time trying to get along with everyone instead of shutting myself away in a corner—or relating to my sisters by means of lecturing."

"Well, what's past is past," Kitty said. "Now we have the rest of our lives to make up for our shortcomings. Mr. Strafford and I won't be married for some time and I will come back to Longbourn for a little while before then. Maybe you could spend some time here at Pemberley." Kitty then grinned mischievously. "At least until Mr. Singleton returns proposing passionately to you."

"Oh please!" Mary said. "I am sure he has completely tossed me aside."

"That is the problem! I am not too optimistic, you are too pessimistic!"

'I am not! I am reasonable, logical, and realistic. And besides, even if he does come back to Meryton how will I know if I am here at Pemberley?"

"You will write to Aunt Phillips constantly and ask her."

"Absolutely not! I do not want the entire country to know about this!" Mary exclaimed, scandalized.

"Fine, then." Kitty said. "If you are too cowardly, I will do it!"

"That would be worse! You would not use discretion!"

"Do not fret, I will casually ask if uncle and all of his clerks have returned," Kitty said. She smirked. "Like you do whenever you visit her."

Mary blushed.

"But what if uncle comes back and Mr. Singleton doesn't?" Mary asked.

"Oh, bother! You are giving me a headache," Kitty said. "If it comes to all that then you can go back when uncle returns and wait for Mr. Singleton then."

Mary stayed silent.

"Unless you want to go back now to await his return," Kitty teased.

"I do not see much point in that," Mary sighed.

"Mary, I really do think he loves you." Kitty said, placing a comforting hand over her sister's. "Pay no mind to this Priscilla girl. He will return unattached and waiting for you."

"Then why did he not just return when Mr. Jenson did, if he really loves me as much as you say he does."

"Well, he probably thinks you still dislike him and cannot bear to face you yet. Perhaps Mr. Jenson will be able to form a thought for once and inform him of your questioning after him."

Mary laughed.

"Then I suppose all is hopeless!" she exclaimed.

Kitty giggled, happy to see her distraught sister muster up some humor. She sighed.

"I must admit, all of my sister's romances have been much more interesting than mine."

"Would you like to switch?" Mary asked with a raised brow.

Kitty laughed.

"No, I suppose I do not," Kitty said. "Mine is more handsome."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"But don't fret! Mr. Singleton is pretty handsome himself."

"Oh, Kitty, I don't care about such things!"

"Oh come now, Mary. You must have noticed his nice physique."

"KITTY!" Mary exclaimed. She picked up a pillow and hid her face behind it.

"And you have noticed or you would not blush!" Kitty exclaimed. Mary threw the pillow forcefully at Kitty who fell off the bed.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" Kitty said, standing up and brushing herself off. Mary snickered but then stopped.

"I suppose I wish he weren't so handsome," she said. "Or at least that I was prettier. It would make more sense that he would like me and then I would not doubt so much."

"Oh bother! He loves you no matter what you look like," Kitty said. "I'm sure he thinks you are the most beautiful woman in the world, anyway. And _I_ think you look fine. You need only smile more; you are pretty when you do that. And wear better clothing, colors that suit you better."

Kitty gasped excitedly and clapped her hands.

"I will help you!" Kitty said. "We will go to town tomorrow and visit the shops!"

Mary groaned.

"Oh don't give me that!" Kitty said. "You want Mr. Singleton to fall at your feet upon his return, do you not? I'm sure he will already, but a little sprucing up won't hurt."

"I don't really…"

"I will buy all your clothes for you."

"No, that's—"

"And any book of your choosing." Kitty broke in.

"Well..."

"And you may read any chapter of it that you like to me," Kitty said. "We will trade torture for torture."

"Make it two books and two chapters from _each _book and we have a deal," Mary said, crossing her arms firmly.

Kitty blinked at Mary.

"I will settle for nothing less," Mary said with a stubborn smirk.

"Alright, fine," Kitty said with an exasperated sigh. "You sure are difficult, you know that?"

"Not as difficult as you can be," Mary replied.

Kitty stuck her tongue out. Mary smirked once more but then her face grew serious.

"Kitty…" Mary started off. "Thank you for listening. I'm surprised at how much better I feel."

Kitty smiled and embraced her sister.

"Of course. I do care about you, you know. I just haven't always shown it."

"Yes, I suppose I have trouble with that as well," Mary responded.

"We all do," Kitty said with a laugh. "Now let's go. The others must be wondering where we are."

**Awwww sisterly bonding! Sorry if it sucks! *sigh* I mean, I kinda like it, because I like it when Mary and Kitty bond but…I just don't know if I pulled it off well. The ending seems a little weak but I had to stop fussing over the chapter or I would never put it up. Lol. And we can't have that, now can we. You've guys waited over 9 months. Yikes! I didn't realize it was so long! Meh…I'm sure all my readers have lost interest in this by now. Oh please, somebody still be out there! lol**

**I have no idea when I'll update next, but hopefully it won't be 9 months from now. I want to get this DONE!  
**


	25. Stupid SOPA, Stop Picking On Me

**I'm really sorry guys, for the false alarm, this is not a chapter. I absolutely didn't want to make an author's note without an actual chapter. However, with this whole SOPA/PIPA thing going on, I'm not sure what's going to happen to fanfiction dot net. The thing is YES I AM STILL WORKING ON THIS FANFIC. Sorry it's been over a year. I want to finish writing it and I want you guys to be able to finish reading it. So I have a couple of plans around this whole thing. Just in case fanfiction gets shut down and you still want to read it here are a couple of things we can do.**

**First plan: I can email everyone updates to this story.**

**I am going to do something I'd never thought I do, post my email address for all to see. Right now I'm putting it on my profile. If you want to continue reading this fanfiction, send me an email. OR you can give me your email address through a PM or a review. **

**Since this site is ornery about putting links be sure to type it out like this: **

**squidwards_girl at yahoo dot com **

**That's my email address in case you're wondering. Don't ask, I know it's a stupid name. haha. **

**The second plan, which is probably better: There are plenty of other sites dedicated to Jane Austen fanfics. Chances are, since P&P is a 200 year old book and in the public domain I don't think these websites will be affected. (but if they are we'll still do the email idea.) If they are not, then sometime in the future I might be posting this fanfic on one, or more, of those websites and maybe toss out the whole email idea all together. Chances are, I'll do it through Meryton dot com, since I'm already registered there. However, I'll probably keep up the communication through email whether I'll be updating the story through email, Meryton, or another Austen site. So your best bet is to send me your address anyway (or eventually check Meryton.) Whatever happens, I hope people can eventually read the end to this story. Haha.**

**Anyway, hope to continue seeing you guys! Thanks for being such faithful readers! And again, sorry for slacking off.**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS AN UPDATE? Oh heck yeah, it is! *laughs sheepishly* heh…so yeah, it's been over a year...SORRY SORRY SORRY! I guess I just lost interest for awhile. That and I've been trying to write out the whole Pemberely Saga before putting up a chapter because I want to make sure that what I have planned for it works. Hopefully it does. Lol. excuses excuse. yep, pretty much.**

**And sorry, this chapter isn't very eventful. kinda pointless even, except maybe what I have near the end. Hopefully what I have planned for the next several chapters doesn't entirely suck. There will be 4 or 5, maybe even 6, chapters about them at Pemberely. I feel kinda bad because you waited so long and most of this chapter is just about Mary & Kitty shopping hahahaha. And somehow I was able to make it really long. I proof read it and it just seemed kinda tedious to me. Lol, maybe because I was editing it at the same time and have read it over and over again. I don't know, I've read it before and it seemed fine now I'm just bored with it. But whatever, it's going up because it's time for this fic to be updated, right?**

**Disclaimer about historical accuracy…or inaccuracy: I tried to do my research to make sure I got the whole idea of dress making correct, but I just wasn't finding what I was looking for. I got frustrated and just gave up cuz I don't really care that much. I mean, it's a fic, not homework. So sorry if I'm inaccurate about how they made dresses. I just sorta made crap up. I think I looked stuff up a long time ago though, so hopefully I'm more accurate than inaccurate. **

**ABOUT THE SOPA/EMAIL THING: it looks like fanfiction won't have any problems for awhile, so the plan is to continue just posting updates on fanfiction and not through email. If anything does happen to fanfiction though, THEN I will send updates through email. If you want to take the precaution and send me your email, feel free. if not, that's cool cuz I don't think it's gonna be necessary. (or you could just jot down my email for now. it's on my profile/in last chapter's author note)  
**

**PERSONAL THANKS TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS ARE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. There's so many of them, I don't want a big fat Author's note before the chapter. You've waited long enough. do people even read these? i know I don't half the time. lol  
**

**Since it's been awhile you might have all forgotten what's happened in this fic. I wrote a summary last chapter for all the previous chapters so go read that if you need to spark your memory (or just read the whole fic over hahaha). As for a summary of last chapter: Mary arrives at Pemberely and opens up to Kitty about her sucky love life.**

**Now that business is taken care of, onto the fic! **

* * *

It was the second time during her visitation that Mary was rudely awakened by her dear, younger sister. Kitty purposefully charged into the room, mercilessly threw open the curtains, and pulled the blanket off her unsuspecting sister's form. A groan came forth from the disturbed sleeper.

"Kitty, what is the meaning of this?" Mary asked in her groggy state.

"It is time for you to get out of bed." Kitty replied cheerfully. "We are going to the dress shops today, remember?"

"This early?" Mary asked through a loud yawn.

"Yes, of course."

Mary gave Kitty a deadly glare and merely stuffed her head underneath her pillow. Kitty huffed and snatched the pillow, tossing it across the room.

"Give that back!" Mary exclaimed in displeasure, bolting upright in her bed.

"You want to leave before Lydia awakens, do you not?" Kitty said. "She will be eager to go and will be bothersome the entire trip."

"Knowing Lydia, she won't be up for another several hours."

"Good. We will be home before then. She won't have a chance to catch up with us later."

"God never intended his creatures to be awake at such an unreasonable hour." Mary groaned, laying back down and throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Of course he did! The sun is already out." Kitty countered. "Besides, Mr. Strafford says…"

"Oh bother what Mr. Strafford says."

Kitty looked affronted.

"Well that is unfair!" she cried. "I spent all of my life listening to you talk about what Fordyce, the Reverend, and all sorts of other religious scholars have to say and now that it is my turn to do the talking you refuse to listen. Hypocrite!"

Mary sat up and glared at her sister.

"I never did so at the crack of dawn, and right before a dreadful shopping excursion at that."

"It will not be dreadful, it will be fun."

Mary shrieked and threw her arms over her chest causing Kitty to start.

"Will you please refrain from doing that!" Kitty reprimanded. "Wake up the whole estate, why don't you? We'll have frustrating companions in the form of Lydia _and_ mother."

Mary gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. After a few seconds she dropped them and gritted her teeth at her sister.

"Then close those curtains. I am in nothing but my sleepwear and you stole my blanket."

"Oh Mary, you prude, we are five stories up. Nobody can see you."

"What if a servant climbs up the house to wash the windows?"

"Right now? You said so yourself, Mary, it's an unreasonable hour for such nonsense."

"As much nonsense as dress shopping," Mary muttered grumpily.

"You might as well hurry and get dressed. I will not leave until you do so." Kitty said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

Mary grumbled and did as her sister bid, but not without making Kitty close the curtains first. Once Mary finished getting ready the two headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"There is one problem, Kitty; we have not the permission to go." Mary reminded her sister as they were finishing up their meal.

"Do you not know our father at all, Mary dear? He should be up catching as much daylight in the library as he can before mama awakes. So do not even try to avoid this."

Mary grumbled as they got up and headed over to the library. To Mary's chagrin, Kitty had been correct. He was in there with Mr. Darcy.

"Papa?" Kitty said. "Mary and I would like to…"

"Would like to?" Mary repeated with a huff.

"Shut your mouth and do not interrupt me." Kitty said, stepping on her foot. "It is rude."

Mary gave a small yelp.

"We would like to go shopping for dress fabric in the village. Is it alright if we do so?"

Mary gave her father a desperate shake of the head but it went unheeded.

"I do not mind…just do not expect me to come. They do not make dresses in my size."

Kitty giggled.

"Of course not, father," she said. "See, Mary, you are now without excuse."

"Yes, well, how do you suppose we should get there? It is wet outside from last night's rain and town is so very far."

Kitty looked at her sister impatiently.

"You can take one of the carriages." Mr. Darcy offered, trying to hide a smirk. Mary cast him a glare.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," Kitty said and smiled smugly at Mary. "Do you think Georgiana would like to come with us?"

"I do not think she is up yet. She probably won't be for another hour."

"That's too bad," Mary said. "It would have been nice to have at least one sane person to come along with us."

"Oh, so I suppose that means you are not sane." Kitty replied.

Mary's eyebrows rose in embarrassment while the two men tried to hide their chuckles.

"That is not what I meant!" Mary exclaimed.

"Anyway, thank you, papa. Mr. Darcy." Kitty said with a polite curtsey. Then she grabbed her sister and pulled her out the door. Mary gave her father one last pleading look before she was yanked out of the room. Mr. Bennet merely chuckled, happy for the unexpected bond between the two girls.

* * *

Mary was fingering a grey shade of fabric when Kitty swatted her hand away.

"No! Absolutely not!" Kitty lectured.

"Why not? I like grey!"

Kitty made a face.

"No! You always wear grey." Kitty said. "And if you don't wear grey you wear black or brown."

"What is wrong with those colors? They are very conservative and modest."

"That's what's wrong with them. They are modest, boring, and dull. They do nothing to bring out your features. Grey only makes your eyes look even greyer."

"But my eyes _are_ grey."

"No. They're more of a greyish blue. You need blue fabric to bring out the blue a little more."

"Blue?"

"Yes, nothing is wrong with blue. It's a perfectly innocent color." Kitty said, dragging her sister towards the blue fabrics.

"I suppose so…"

Kitty started holding up various fabrics to Mary's face. "Hmm…Perhaps…No, the other is better…Oh this is quite nice…This might work…AHA!"

Mary started.

"This one is absolutely perfect!" Kitty exclaimed. She set it aside and started rifling through the blues a little more.

"Am I getting two blue gowns?" Mary asked naively, as Kitty held up another blue to her face.

Kitty lowered the fabric, looked at Mary for a moment, and then burst into uproarious laughter.

"Heavens no, you silly goose! You need a little variety in your wardrobe."

"Well it's not so silly a question. You picked out a blue for me and yet you're still looking through the blue. What is the purpose of that?"

"Oh Mary! You really are a clueless creature. I am seeing if I can find an even better blue."

"What for? You already called that blue perfect. Why bother looking anymore if that one works well enough?"

Kitty laughed.

"It's not about what works _well enough_; it's about what works _the best_. I'm trying to find one even more perfect than that."

"How can one improve perfection?"

"Oh do be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate and you are messing me all up."

Mary muttered but begrudgingly submitted to her torture.

Kitty had, after a quarter of an hour, chosen five different blues and, after another ten minutes, settled on the first blue she thought perfect.

"Now what was the point of all that if you just picked the first blue you liked?"

Kitty merely ignored her.

"Go to the mirror and hold this up to your face. See how it brings out your eyes?"

Mary grumbled but obeyed. She looked in the mirror at herself and was surprised. The fabric, a beautiful dark but vibrant blue, really did help to bring out the blue in her eyes. She would not admit it to Kitty, she did not want to give her the satisfaction, but it did help her appear a bit prettier than she normally did.

"I suppose it's fine."

"Fine!" Kitty exclaimed. She laughed. "It's the perfect shade for you! Now for the other dress…I know, red!"

"Red!" Mary exclaimed, scandalized.

"Yes, red! What is so wrong with red?"

"It's so…_attention-getting_."

"Exactly! Oh don't look at me like that! Plenty of young ladies wear red all the time…plenty of honorable young ladies. Why, even Jane wears red sometimes."

"I-I don't know."

"Oh come off it, Mary." Kitty said, pulling her sister to the red fabrics. The search for the perfect red fabric went about the same as the search for the blue; and just the same Kitty found the perfect shade of red for Mary.

"See, I think this is wonderful for you." Kitty assured the uncertain Mary, who was looking at her reflection with the deep red fabric up to her face. "It goes very well with your dark hair and I like the way it puts some color into your complexion."

"It makes my eyes look grey," Mary said, trying to be difficult.

"I know, and I like it."

"I thought you wanted to bring out the blue in my eyes."

"Yes, of course. But this fabric looks very well with grey eyes and dark hair. It makes them look a smoky grey and your hair a vibrant black. Very mysterious."

"I do not understand you. First you want my eyes blue and not grey and now you want my eyes grey and not blue."

"Of course! I want to bring out the different aspects of your appearance."

Mary sighed. She looked at her reflection. She supposed she did look well. Truthfully, she did not care anymore. She just wanted to get her books and go home.

"Oh, bother, I do not care anymore!" said Mary.

"Alright, now let's look at the other fabrics!"

"What for? I thought the red and blue were perfect!"

"Of course…but we'll never know if the other colors work better if we don't try."

"Oh, hang me, please!"

"Don't fuss so; we aren't going to try the blacks, greys, or browns, of course. And we don't have to try the pinks, peaches, oranges, or yellows either. Mama always tried to put you in those but they never worked. White can be quite pretty, but you have enough white dresses. I do, however, want to at least give the purples and greens a chance."

Mary grunted but submitted reluctantly. She wasn't happy about it, though, and let Kitty know in no uncertain terms. Finally, Kitty ceased torturing Mary and, in the end, decided to go with the blue and red anyway.

"You are quite impossible." Mary grumbled at her sister.

"It's only because I love you and want you to look beautiful."

Mary snorted. "Beautiful?"

"Yes, beautiful. Stop being so cynical about yourself."

Kitty went up to the clerk.

"We are getting these two. We want them made into dresses. Do you have any patterns we can look at?"

The clerk nodded.

"Yes, miss, right here." The clerk pulled out a large tome and set it on the counter with a loud thump. Mary stared at the book in horror.

"Oh, merciful heavens!"

"Oh, stop your caterwauling! It only takes you a few days to read books this large, and those are filled with words not pictures."

"I don't want to be here a few _hours_, much less a few _days_!"

"It'll take no time at all. It's split up into different types of figures. You're small and petite like me, so I know exactly where to look."

Mary gave a small sigh of relief.

"Now these patterns will do very well to bring out the curves on your small frame."

"Bring out my curves!" Mary exclaimed.

"Yes…oh don't look at me like that! It'll do it very respectfully. And God didn't intend for us to have curves just so we would hide them and not use them to attract men."

"Did Mr. Strafford tell you that?" Mary asked cynically.

"Oh, stuff it! Ooh, I like this one!"

Mary leaned over to look and gasped in horror.

"Absolutely not! It is too low cut!"

"Oh, it's perfectly fine!"

"This is my dress, not yours! This is where I draw the line. I-I'll refuse to wear it if you get me that. I'll burn it!"

"Oh pooh, fine! You're no fun!"

Kitty was wrong for it took plenty of time before they settled on two patterns that Mary reluctantly agreed to, and Kitty was quite happy with. And Kitty, of course, had to go through ribbons and lace to go with it all.

"I'm also getting you a bonnet," she said. "Stop giving me those looks! I will help you trim it."

"I don't even want a bonnet; much less do I want to fritter away my time trimming it."

Kitty looked at her sister in exasperation.

"Fine then! I will trim it for you!"

The girls finally made their way over to the bookstore, to Mary's delight. And, to be fair and pay Kitty back properly, Mary spent a very long time as well searching for the two perfect books. Kitty, unsurprisingly, complained a lot but Mary simply told her she was ruining her concentration and now it would only take longer. This, of course, only aggravated the younger sister more. Mary finally settled on two books. One was Thompson's Exhaustive English Dictionary, an overly large dictionary with just about every English Word in it, each broken down into several meanings, synonyms, antonyms and so forth. The other was The Extensive Study of Mathematical Philosophies.

"You only bought those two books because you knew they would be the dullest, most exasperating books you could find!" Kitty whined. "You know I will lose my mind listening to you read from those."

"Absolutely not." Mary said, with a gleam in her eye. "I have wanted, for some time, a more in-depth Dictionary and I've always been interested in the philosophies of mathematics; I've just never gotten around to studying it. Though, I suppose, the circumstances did have some influence into my finally getting these books."

"You're a horrible human being!" Kitty whined. "I certainly did not put you through such torture and if I did it was only to help you. You're merely doing this to spite me!"

Mary simply smirked.

"And how can you even read a chapter out of a dictionary?"

"I have already thought of this. We'll think of each letter as a separate chapter. I suppose I'll choose P and S or maybe E. Whichever letters have the most words to it."

"Why do despise me so?"

"Now, now. I'm only concerned for your education. I simply want you to learn as many words as possible. It's only because I love you."

Kitty complained the entire way home, but upon their arrival it was someone else's turn to do so.

"Kitty! How could you go shopping in the village without me?" Lydia cried the moment the carriage stopped at the house. "And why would you go with Mary instead of me?"

Kitty exchanged a smirk with Mary before coming down out of the carriage.

"You were not up yet and we wanted to be back before two o'clock."

"Well, why did you not wake me then?"

"We simply thought that, since you are a married woman now, you would need as much sleep as you could possibly get. You have told us how busy wives are and how exhausting it is to be one." Kitty answered. Mary coughed.

"Oh." Lydia said. "Well, that is quite right. But, next time you must know that shopping is not exhausting in the least and I would like to go along."

"Not exhausting in the least?" Mary muttered, earning an elbow in the side from Kitty.

"Now, come along, Kitty. You've spent plenty of time with Mary." said Lydia. "I'm sure you are bored to tears. I know what will help you recover. I have yet to tell you of last month's assembly. Come along to the sitting room."

Lydia began to walk away assuming her sister was following her. Kitty sighed and threw Mary a tired look.

"Well, go along, Kitty," Mary said, shooing her.

"Oh, I do not want to. She tires me with her stories. Besides, aren't you irritated she didn't want you along?"

"A little, but I am used to it; and I do not mind that you go with her if you must. You grew up being her closest sister and it would be aggravating to her if you no longer spent time together. Believe me; I know what it's like to be the only sister without a best friend in the family."

Kitty frowned.

"I am sorry."

Mary shook her head.

"It is no matter. What's done is done. At least you are trying to make up for it."

"I really do love you, Mary."

Mary smiled.

"And I love you. But we are sounding too much like Jane and Lizzy so off with you!"

Kitty pulled a face.

"We can't have that now, can we?" she said.

The two girls laughed. Kitty's eyes lit up.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Mary smiled mischievously.

"I was not the one who grew up being her friend, you were. After all, it's you she wants to spend time with, not me."

Kitty glared at her.

"You are the worst sister I ever had."

"You're terrible yourself. Now go! Or you can spend time with me and we can start our reading."

Kitty gasped, picked up her skirts, and ran off to join Lydia who was still talking as if Kitty were following her.

Mary chuckled as she watched her sister run off, almost colliding into an approaching Colonel Fitzwilliam in the process. Mary could see his intent was to come speak to her and she gave a little blush. For some confusing reason, the Colonel had been initiating many conversations with her since she first arrived.

"Hello Miss Bennet! Where have you been all morning?" he called as he drew nearer.

"Kitty and I went to town to visit the shops." Mary replied.

"Ah! And did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

"Well, not at first. I do not particularly like shopping for dress fabric."

"You do not? Why, I thought all young ladies liked shopping for dress fabric."

"I assure you, Colonel, I am different from most young ladies." Mary huffed arrogantly in reply.

The Colonel chuckled.

"I see," he said. "But you did imply that you had come to like it. What made you change your mind?"

"We went to the book shop afterwards." Mary said with a smile. She showed him her purchases.

Fitzwilliam's eyes widened.

"A dictionary and a book on mathematical philosophies? I can understand the dictionary, but I never thought philosophies on mathematics would be such an interesting topic."

"Well, it is," Mary insisted defensively.

"You were right, Miss Bennet," Colonel Fitzwilliam teased. "You are different than most young ladies."

Mary looked slightly affronted.

"Don't be offended Miss Bennet," Colonel Fitzwilliam remarked with a devilish smile. "I didn't say anything was wrong with that. In fact, I rather like that you are different from most ladies."

Mary's eyes snapped up to his and she blushed at his smirk. Avoiding any more reaction to his flirtation she cleared her throat and further explained her purchases.

"I was also trying to pick out the two books that Kitty would find the most dull and aggravating."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, you see, Kitty and I made a deal. She wanted to buy two dresses for me but I didn't want to bother with it. As I have told you I absolutely hate dress shopping; it is the dullest thing in the world to me. So, she also promised to buy two books for me and said that I could read two chapters from each to her. Well, she spent the longest time going through every fabric and pattern in that store. I had quite the headache afterwards." Mary then gave a mischievous smirk. "So, in turn, I spent just as much time trying to find the two dullest books in stock at the book shop. At least, the dullest according to Kitty."

Colonel Fitzwilliam let out a laugh.

"I did not realize you were so devious, Miss Bennet." he said. "After all, your sister is being generous by buying two dresses for you, and then you insist on her buying you two books. And now you will repay her by purposefully boring her to death!"

"I did not insist on anything! She made the offer." Mary said, glossing over the fact that she was the one who brought the deal up to two books and two chapters from each. "Besides, she knew she was torturing me with the dress shopping! She purposefully insisted on taking two hours in that store. I was pretty clear with her that I was not enjoying myself."

The Colonel laughed again.

"Alright, alright! I am only teasing you Miss Bennet. You are perfectly justified in this mistreatment of your sister. I must say, everyone told me you were very quiet and serious but I'm happy to see that there is an unexpected, playful side to you. In truth, I find you quite amusing."

Mary, red-faced, mumbled irritably.

"Come now," the Colonel said with a chuckle in his voice. "Let us be friends. I would be quite disappointed if you did not like me."

Mary blushed and took his proffered arm.

"Let us go in the house, now, I believe tea is being served." he said.

* * *

**Hhhmmmm. What is this all about?**

**Next chapter is going to be a little different. A bit of a break from things. Since it's not like we haven't had a break from this story recently, haha. It will be all about Kitty & Mr. Strafford and how they came to their courtship. :)  
**

**So yeah…I just made up Thompson's Exhaustive English Dictionary and The Extensive Study of Mathematical Philosophies. I just tried to think up the two most tedious books to read possible, lol.  
**

**Thanks to anonymous reviewers:**

**austen – thanks so much for the review. Glad you enjoyed it! Sorry this update was so late. :)**

**ixi-shaj – I probably emailed you but it's been a while so idk. I know you pleaded with me to update sooner then 9 months. Well, looks like I failed cuz it's been well over 9 months. Haha. Glad you liked the recap & the torture for torture line. Thanks for the review!**

**Lali kanaka – thank you so much for reading! :D I hope you continue to enjoy it. Richard is a character that's only mentioned once in the story when Mr. Collins first arrives. I decided to make him my own character, lol. I'm glad to show a different side of Mary, one that you can sympathize with. :) I'm glad you were able to finish it in one sitting! Lol. And again sorry this update was so late.**

**Anon – thanks for the review! I will do my best not to abandon it! :D**

**Kggirl21 - I will admit I don't really have plans for her to express her anger to her family. I'm trying to make her mature a little and stop pointing the finger at others, whether they deserve it or not, and realize her own sins. But, I will try to breach the gap between her and each of her family members, to an extent. And…who knows, maybe Mary will tell them a thing or two, lol. Anyway, they will hopefully learn to treat her better and realize the error of their ways. Also, sorry for taking forever to update this. I've been writing out several chapters before putting this one up. Mostly to see if it'll all work out. hopefully it won't take forever for me to update the next several time, but who the crap knows! I sure don't. haha. Thanks for the review!**

**JMW – thanks so much for the review! Glad you found my story and like it! :D I figured Kitty would be the best option to reach out to Mary, because I kinda feel Kitty's also shoved to the side a little. She might have changed and matured a little, but she's still Kitty and I hope I'm portraying that as well. Heehee, and Lydia might have her own moment of not-being-so-bad…but she will be 100% Lydia during it. Haha. It's gonna be pretty awesome.**

**Maryhphgrw200709. – glad you liked it! And I hope you have caught up with your sleep since then. Lol. I, too, am very interested in who Mary is…glad you like the job I'm doing. Man, so many people like this story. I'm really starting to feel bad for taking a long time to update, lol. **

**Spidermonkey – awww, glad you like my story! And no prob, your review was awesome! I'm flattered to hear it's one of the best Austen stories you've read! Wow! :D And don't worry, Mary WILL have a happy ending…I think…*mischievous grin***

**June - thanks! Mary is awesome! :D**

**Vickie– don't worry! I am continuing it! Just very slowly, lol. Glad you love it! And thanks! :D **

**Metalyuuko – thanks! Like I said above, I'm continuing it. It's just going to take forever. haha**

**AF66 – thanks so much for your kind words about my story. I'm glad you find the characters and the story itself enjoyable. And yeah, I don't think I could write exactly like Austen, haha, but I've been trying to sound somewhat "Austenian". I think I've gotten out of it though since I haven't been writing this fic much lately. Hopefully future chapters won't sound too informal. Sorry for the informal tone in the Author's notes. I tend to drop my guard for those and just let my normal way of speaking come through. I know I have some typos & grammatical issues in my author's notes because I tend to think "eh, whatever, it's just an author's note" haha. But I don't want to detract from the story, so maybe I should try to be a little better in the A/Ns. (but not this chapter's author's note, sorry) Thanks for the tips. I can't make any promises, but I'll try to do better. I'm not really a genius when it comes to the English language, lol. Too many rules and I get confused easily, especially when it comes to "Austenian" English. I'm more of a numbers person to be honest. I knew that "Bingleys" would be referring to the family, any error there was probably a typo or negligence. I didn't know that Bingleys' would be correct instead of Bingley's. thanks for the clarification, it actually makes sense. Although, couldn't "Bingley's" refer to something Mr. Bingley owns himself? Many times the young men are referred merely by their last name, like "Darcy" and "Bingley". Anyway, thanks again for the praise and correction, and I have to pre-apologize for future mistakes. I know myself too well to know they're gonna happen. **

**Silent storm – thanks! Glad you like it! Yeah, Mary might not actually really be like how I'm writing her but that's just kinda how I pictured her for this story. To be honest, I'm not sure what was going on in my head when I first started this story. It was so long ago haha. Glad you like Richard. You can picture him anyway you want him. I didn't want to put a physical description in the actual story because I kinda just wanted people to see him in their own imagination. I believe I just gave a physical description in an author's note, correct? But yep, I picture him as a blonde. Dark blond hair actually. And probably brown eyes. So if I ever let any physical description slip in my story, that's what it's gonna be. And sorry for taking so long. I know it's annoying. I just don't really wanna focus on the story I guess, or I haven't anyway. I can muster up an interest for working on it occasionally, but not often. I guess I've gotten outta the loop, which sucks cuz I do wanna finish it. And yeah, I don't think SOPA's gonna be a problem. I will add you to the email thing, but trouble is…ya didn't tell me your email! :P anyway, thanks again!**

**Skydiver101 – thanks! Glad you like my story. I don't think there is gonna be any trouble with fanfiction dot net for now so currently I'll still just be updating through here and not email. But if anything does happen to shut down fanfiction dot net or whatever I'm willing to email you. Unfortunately your email didn't show up because this site can be a little ornery with people putting links up. Tell me your email again but add spaces like this: squidwards_girl yahoo dot com. Then it SHOULD show up. :)**


End file.
